Les Ténèbres Pour Seule Lumière
by darknessbutterfly
Summary: Qu'est ce qui sépare ainsi la famille Black ? 1er Septembre 1970, ce jour où Sirius fut envoyé à Gryffondor et Narcissa à Serpentard. Mais tout commence réélement quand une lettre arrive au manoir...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:**

- Poudlard en 1970 ? C'est à l'époque des Maraudeurs, non ?

Les Maraudeurs... Quatre élèves de Gryffondor dont on parle constament...

Et les Serpentard dans tout ça ?

Histoire de réparer cette injustice, il m'est venu l'idée d'écrire une fanfic du point de vue des Serpentard cette fois. En prenant Narcissa Black pour personnage principal, et sans oublier bien sûr, la présence indispensable de notre cher Severus Snape .

**Synopsis :**  
Narcissa Black…Que vous évoque ce nom?  
La majorité d'entre vous l'associeront immédiatement à cette sorcière, arrogante et prétentieuse de par sa condition de sang pur, qui a épousé Lucius Malefoy, redoutable mangemort en chef.  
Mais le véritable masque que l'on porte n'est il pas celui que l'on revêt chaque jour ?  
La comédie n'est elle pas nécessaire au succès comme nous le dit si bien Severus Rogue ?  
Et si pour une fois la majorité avait tort ?  
Et si Narcissa n'était pas la femme méprisante et fière de son rang que l'on se plait de croire ?  
Vérités qui éclatent, masques qui tombent, tout ce qui durant ces années passées à Poudlard, l'ont contraint à faire des choix qui l'ont peu à peu plongée dans le monde des ténèbres.  
_Car on peut tout cacher sous un sourire.  
Des larmes qui coulent à n'en plus finir.  
On peut tout cacher sous un sourire,  
Tout… même l'envie de mourir_

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K Rowling ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©.  
Certains personnages cependant sont de mon imagination, tout comme le caractère que j'ai forgé à des personnages peu connus.  
Cette fanfiction ne tient compte que de l'arbre généalogique des Black décrit dans le tome 5, pas de celui que JK a récemment fait connaître. Narcissa a donc le même âge que Sirius.

* * *

**PARTIE I: Première Année à Poudlard**

* * *

****

**CHAPITRE 1 :  
La noble et très ancienne famille des Black**

Une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans la véranda renversant au passage quelques livres à reliure de cuir de la bibliothèque qui s'étendait sur les deux pans de murs opposés à la baie vitrée.

Une chouette hulotte s'y glissa et alla se poser sur la banquette de velours rouge qui encadrait la pièce. Elle lissa ses plumes trempées, constellant le tissu de petites taches humides, invisibles dans l'obscurité de la nuit sans lune.

Elle avait du faire trois fois le tour du manoir avant de déceler un vasistas entrouvert dans la véranda au deuxième étage. Elle s'était empressée d'y pénétrer pour échapper à la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur le pays depuis cinq jours déjà.

L'animal sauta à terre et s'avança vers les escaliers, ses serres cliquetant sur les lattes de parquet blond. Il descendit deux étages et déboucha dans le grand salon tout aussi obscur que la véranda.

Après avoir déposé trois lettres en parchemin jauni sur la table basse d'acajou, la chouette se posa sur le dossier d'un des trois canapés, bien décidée à ne pas repartir sous l'averse le ventre vide.

La tempête faisait rage dehors, la pluie martelait les carreaux des deux portes fenêtres et elle ne tarda pas à s'assoupir. Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par un elfe de maison drapé d'un torchon, qui s'apprêtait à servir le petit déjeuner de ses maîtres dans la salle à manger .Il lui offrit de quoi manger et se désaltérer puis lui ouvrit la fenêtre.

Au dehors, la pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé et le jour avait beau s'être levé, il faisait toujours aussi sombre. A peine la chouette eut-elle prit son envol qu'elle disparut happée par le brouillard.  
L'elfe ramassa les trois lettres pour poser chacune d'elles devant trois des cinq assiettes blanches à bordure d'argent qui attendaient la famille Black pour le petit déjeuner.

La première à descendre au salon, grand-mère Althéa, était une sorcière d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux gris fer coupés court, elle portait à cette heure matinale une robe de chambre de courtelle bleue et des pantoufles de velours noir à liseré doré.

Sa fille, Iris, avait épousé un jeune homme de sang-pur et de noble ascendance, Altaïr Black et lui avait ainsi donné trois petites-filles : Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa.  
Malheureusement, Altaïr était mort six mois avant la naissance de Narcissa, laissant Iris élever seule ses trois filles. Cela ne lui laissa d'autre choix que de vendre le domaine pour venir s'installer dans la maison de son enfance prés d'Aldeburgh.

Pour comble du malheur, Althéa avait perdu son mari en mai dernier. Devenu insomniaque, elle passait désormais ses nuits à lire ou à tricoter, se refusant à toutes potions de sommeil dont elle trouvait l'usage selon ses propres termes abêtissant.

Iris ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, dans sa robe de chambre de velours noir d'où dépassait sa chemise de nuit de soie pourpre. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds qui retombait devant ses yeux émeraude et s'installa en face de sa mère.

Elle commençait à beurrer un toast lorsque Andromeda dévala l'escalier et entra en trombe vêtue de sa chemise de nuit prune par-dessus de laquelle elle n'avait pas pris le temps de passer une robe de chambre. Elle se précipita sur la lettre qui l'attendait devant son assiette, l'ouvrit et lu son contenu avec avidité.

- Alors ? demanda Iris un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai eu sept Effort Exceptionnel et trois Optimal ! s'écria t-elle ses yeux noisettes toujours fixés sur sa lettre comme si elle n'en revenait pas elle-même.

- C'est très bien ma chérie ! lui dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras. Maintenant tu devrais aller réveiller tes sœurs : elles aussi ont reçu leur lettre. Et mets ta robe de chambre, tu vas attraper froid ! ajouta t-elle alors qu'Andromeda montait déjà au deuxième étage.

_Mère avait raison_, pensa t-elle en frissonnant lorsqu'elle eut atteint la véranda, _il faisait vraiment froid_. Elle détacha ses cheveux auburn qui retombèrent sur ses épaules nues, formant ainsi un châle qui la protégeait partiellement de l'atmosphère glacée du sombre couloir dans lequel elle venait de pénétrer. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une étroite fenêtre située à sa gauche. Elle frappa trois coups à chacune des deux portes et cria :

« DEBOUT ! »

Mais comme apparemment aucune réaction n'avait suivi, elle ajouta d'un ton enjoué :

« Les lettres sont arrivées ! »

Bellatrix sauta hors de son lit et fonça dans la salle de bain qui séparait les deux chambres. En un claquement sonore, elle ferma les deux verrous, ce qui confirma à Andromeda que sa phrase avait eut l'effet escompté.

Andromeda redescendait prendre son petit déjeuner quand Narcissa se glissa hors de son lit à baldaquin, les yeux à moitié clos, son édredon sur les épaules. Elle clicha vainement la poignée de la salle de bain et poussa un soupir. Depuis que sa sœur était rentrée pour les vacances d'été, elle prenait un malin plaisir à passer avant elle à la salle de bain pour descendre la première, habillée et coiffée, au salon.

Narcissa s'assit sur le bord du lit et défit la tresse qui retenait ses cheveux, au dehors on entendait le ruissellement de la pluie se mêler à celui de la douche. Son regard fit le tour de la chambre aux murs rouge sang, sa couleur de prédilection. Tobby, l'elfe de maison, avait du ouvrir les rideaux alors qu'elle dormait encore, mais malgré le temps sombre la lumière l'aveuglait.

Elle se leva, tira les rideaux sans même jeter un regard au dehors, alluma une chandelle et s'assit devant la coiffeuse qui faisait l'angle, contemplant son reflet d'un air absent.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, la même cascade de cheveux blonds retombait au creux de ses reins, les mêmes expressions animaient son doux visage, bien que celui-ci était beaucoup plus pâle et qu'un regard d'un bleu intense l'illuminait.

Andromeda avait dit que les lettres étaient arrivées. Enfin ! Narcissa avait eut onze ans le 6 juin dernier et attendait depuis patiemment l'arrivée de sa lettre. Elle ne pouvait se décider à descendre au salon pour se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination, ce qui n'aurait pas été la première fois.

Le bruit de la douche cessa tout à coup et elle entendit bientôt les verrous se tourner et une porte claquer. Bellatrix n'allait pas tarder à descendre et comme toujours, Narcissa arriverait la dernière.  
Elle se traîna d'un pas lent sous la douche bien chaude, où elle resta bien un bon quart d'heure. Après avoir pris soin d'éponger le plancher, qu'elle avait à moitié inondé, elle se sécha les cheveux, enfila une robe noire se coiffa et descendit à son tour.

Elle traversait le couloir du premier étage lorsqu'elle entendit la rumeur d'une conversation à voix basse qui provenait de l'autre extrémité du couloir. Elle avança jusqu'au mur qui faisait l'angle avec la cage d'escalier et se trouva nez à nez avec Bellatrix et Andomeda qui tenaient chacune une lettre à la main. Elles s'étaient tues dès qu'elles avaient aperçu Narcissa et échangeaient à présent des regards anxieux se demandant si elle avait entendu ne serait ce qu'une bride de leur conciliabule.

- Tu devrais descendre. lui conseilla Andromeda mettant ainsi fin au silence gêné qui s'en était suivi. Mère t'attends pour son « discours de première année ». Simples recommandations de base. ajouta t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de Narcissa.

- Nous aussi on y a eut droit. dit Bellatrix alors qu'Andomeda disparaissait derrière la porte de sa chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Puis elle disparut à son tour à l'autre bout du couloir.  
Narcissa resta un moment immobile, seule au milieu du couloir. C'était la première fois que ses sœurs l'excluaient d'une de leur conversation. Ce pourrait-il que cela ai un quelconque rapport avec sa lettre ou avec sa mère qui l'attendait en bas ?  
Un brusque coup de vent fit claquer une branche contre la fenêtre et mit fin à sa rêverie.

Elle descendit au salon, où sa mère l'attendait au coin du feu, fixant les flammes avec mélancolie. Dès qu'elle entendit Narcissa entrer, elle détourna les yeux vers elle puis lui tendit la lettre en souriant sans rien laisser paraître de l'angoisse qui l'habitait.

Si Narcissa avait porté à cet instant, autant d'attention à sa mère qu'à la lettre que celle-ci lui tendait, elle se serait aperçu qu'une ombre s'était glissée dans son regard d'ordinaire si jovial pour s'emparer peu à peu de son être tout entier.

Elle prit la lettre et décacheta le sceau de cire à l'effigie d'un aigle, d'un lion, d'un blaireau et d'un serpent qui entourait la lettre « P ». Elle déplia l'un des parchemins jaunis que contenait l'enveloppe semblable et lut :

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Chère Miss Black,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard.  
La rentrée étant fixée le 1er septembre, vous veillerez à être gare King Cross à onze heures voie 9¾.  
Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité, ainsi que votre billet de train.  
Nous vous prions de croire en l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués.  
Horace Slughorn  
Directeur-adjoint_

Sa lecture finie, elle remit la lettre précieusement dans l'enveloppe puis, sa mère la pria de s'asseoir afin d'écouter attentivement les quelques recommandations qu'elle avait à lui faire sans l'interrompre :

- Quand tu seras à Poudlard, tu seras repartis dans l'une des quatre maisons qui ont pour nom : Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard.  
On retrouve à Poufsouffle tout les cancres et les sangs de bourbe, des gens sans intérêt cela va sans dire.  
Les Gryffondors, quand à eux, passent pour avoir du courage, mais tu t'en rendras vite compte, ce ne sont que des arrogants que leur témérité finira par perdre.  
Serdaigle regroupe les élèves les plus intelligents, mais méfie t-en il y a toujours des exceptions.  
Enfin, Serpentard, où notre famille a suivi sa scolarité, réuni l'élite des sangs purs. Il est plus que probable que tu y sois envoyée toi aussi.  
Souviens toi d'une chose, qui veut quelque chose ardemment, fini par tout obtenir ou du moins en approche de bien près. Mais pour cela il faut qu'il le veuille non pas une fois : il faut qu'il le veuille à tout instant.  
Encore une chose, je veux que nous soyons bien d'accord sur ce point, il va de soi que tu fréquenteras uniquement des sangs purs, qu'ils soient inférieur à notre condition m'est égale… »

Narcissa qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici ouvrit la bouche pour demander une explication, mais sa mère la devança :

- Je t'interdis formellement ne serai ce que d'adresser la parole à des personnes dont tu n'es pas certaine de leur digne ascendance. Crois en mon expérience, cela n'occasionnerait que ta perte. Suis-je clair ?

- Oui mère. répondit Narcissa car elle savait pertinemment que toutes protestations auraient été vaines.

- Bien, tu peux aller déjeuner.

Une fois remontée dans sa chambre, assise dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, la tête appuyée contre la tablette de la cheminée, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer les paroles de sa mère :

_Qui veut quelque chose ardemment finit part tout obtenir…mais pour cela, il faut qu'il le veuille à chaque instant…_

Mais voulait elle vraiment être envoyée à Serpentard ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, non pas qu'elle désapprouvait sa mère ainsi que les nobles valeurs de sa famille, loin de là.

Elle avait toujours été si différente de cette famille, elle ressemblait si peu à ses sœurs sur ce plan, ou peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas leur ressembler, et qu'elle se plaisait à toujours être si différente…

D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas à l'origine de ce choix, sa mère en avait décider ainsi pour elle, il y avait bien longtemps, lorsqu'elle avait mis fin à une tradition vieille de plusieurs siècles.

D'après celle-ci, chaque membre de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black devait se voir attribuer un prénom en rapport avec une quelconque étoile ou constellation.  
Il en avait été ainsi pour tous, pour tous sauf Narcissa. Elle avait eu beau chercher dans le livre « Sous la voûte étoilée » de Stella Hipparque, pas la moindre petite étoile ne portait un nom identique au sien.

Cela avait contribué à mettre davantage de distance entre elle et ses sœurs, la rapprochant encore un peu plus de cette mère qui lui était si semblable.  
Et puis, il y avait aussi cette phrase dont le sens lui échappait :

_Crois en mon expérience… cela n'occasionnerait que ta perte…_

Qu'avait elle vécu qui lui permette d'en être aussi sûre ? Ou plutôt de quoi avait elle était le témoin ? Sa mère n'avait pas pour habitude de taire à ses filles des choses relatives à son passé. Mais peut être que Narcissa se trompait sur son compte…peut être qu'il existe des secrets qu'on ne peut confier à moins d'être…

Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir, et se trouva face à un elfe de maison, drapé d'un torchon blanc, qui se tenait timidement dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'un trait :

- Madame votre mère, m'envoie vous faire part de l'invitation de Madame votre tante, qui lui propose de se rendre chemin de traverse pour effectuer les quelques achats nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre année ainsi que celle de vos sœurs et de son fils aîné votre cousin Sirius, votre cousin Regulus sera également présent.

Ne prenant pas garde à l'exclamation de joie ou plutôt de soulagement qu'avait poussée Narcissa à l'évocation du nom de Regulus il ajouta :

- Cette promenade est cependant repoussée à une date ultérieur, en attendant que la tempête cesse.

- Si elle cesse un jour… murmura Narcissa dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à supporter une fois de plus sa mégère de tante et son démon de fils, Sirius.

Sur ce, l'elfe se volatilisa en un claquement de doigt, laissant planer derrière lui une odeur de chou qui écoeurait Narcissa presque tout autant que l'annonce de cette promenade qui se promettait de ne pas être de toute gaieté, ni de tout repos d'ailleurs.  
Enfin tant que la tempête durait, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour cela.  
Et son intuition lui disait, que vu la manière dont cette pluie diluvienne continuait de tomber sans relâche, elle était bien partie pour ne pas cesser de si tôt.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette mise en matière vous aura plus. Merci de laisser une petite review, même quelques mots ça fait toujours plaisir . 

Et maintenant la suite...


	2. Chapter 2

_Etant donné que le premier chapitre tient plus du prologue, voici le second, là où on fait du shopping et que ça commence à devenir interressant. _

**Lya : **Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir .

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX :  
J'espère que vous n'êtes pas superstitieuse**

Une bourrasque fit brusquement claquer le battant de la fenêtre et Narcissa se réveilla en sursaut.  
Un courant d'air glacé en avait profité pour se glisser dans la pièce et éteindre les quelques braises qui se consumaient encore dans l'âtre, laissant à présent une volute de fumée s'élever dans le conduit noir de la cheminée au pied du lit.

Narcissa posa doucement ses pieds sur le parquet, essayant de ne pas trop faire grincer les lattes pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur dans la chambre du dessous.  
Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre grande ouverte qui avait repoussée les rideaux qu'elle avait pris soin de tirer la veille au soir.  
Dehors, la pluie continuait inlassablement de tomber, mais cela ne la réjouit point, bien au contraire. En effet, la rentrée approchait dangereusement et il n'était dorénavant plus question de repousser la sortie au Chemin de Traverse.

_Qu'importe le temps qu'il fasse ! _avait dit sa mère. _Demain, nous irons Chemin de Traverse, que ma chère belle sœur soit ou non disposée à nous accompagner. _

Ces derniers mots avaient quelque chose d'un peu sarcastique de part la façon dont elle avait accentué le «_chère_ belle sœur».

Quand Iris avait fait part de sa décision à Mrs Black, celle-ci lui avait rétorquée qu'elle se joindrait à eux avec joie. Mais compte tenu du temps, Regulus, lui resterait à la maison, elle ne voulait pas qu'il attrape froid, le pauvre petit.

Narcissa regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit, il indiquait 6h30. Elle contempla un instant les arbres qui s'agitaient dans la tourmente, au loin un corbeau croassait, quelques gouttes de pluie glacée éclaboussaient son visage et elle se dépêcha de refermer la fenêtre.  
Elle se glissa sans faire trop de bruit dans la salle de bain et une fois prête, descendit déjeuner.

- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? lança Andromeda en se versant une tasse de thé.

Pour toute réponse Narcissa murmura un vague bonjour, qui tenait plus du grognement que de quoi que se soit d'autre. Andromeda n'insista pas davantage, elle savait à quel point cette promenade avec leur tante devait exaspérer sa sœur et jugea bon de ne pas l'importuner davantage.

Bellatrix ne tarda pas à ce joindre à elles et vu sa mine renfrognée, Andromeda comprit vite qu'elle devait partager pleinement le point de vue de Narcissa quand à la sortie qui les attendait.

Le petit déjeuner achevé, les trois sœurs, emmitouflées dans leur cape, se regroupèrent devant la cheminée où les attendait déjà leur mère. Chacune leur tour, elles prirent une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparurent au milieu des flammes vertes de l'âtre fumante pour se retrouver dans le salon miteux du Chaudron Baveur.

- Tante Galatée n'est pas encore arrivée, fit remarquer Bellatrix.

Mais à peine avait elle prononcé ces mots, que deux silhouettes surgirent hors des flammes.  
La tante Galatée épousseta sa cape couverte de suie ainsi que celle de son fils, puis les salua froidement comme à son habitude.

Il fut vite décidé que pour gagner du temps, chacun irait de son côté, comme bon lui semblera.  
Ainsi pendant qu'Iris partait acheter les livres chez Fleury et Bott avec Andromeda, Bellatrix se rendait chez l'apothicaire, Sirius et sa mère chez Mme Guipure.

Narcissa, elle, s'acheminait seule sous la pluie battante jusque chez Ollivander, après tout personne ne pouvait s'y rendre à sa place. Puis cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.  
Elle s'arrêta devant une échoppe étroite et délabrée qui portait en devanture l'inscription « Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C » en lettres d'or écaillées.  
La boutique était déserte, aussi une clochette se fit entendre lorsque Narcissa poussa la porte et avant qu'elle n'ait pu détailler davantage la pièce dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer, un vieil homme aux grands yeux argentés s'avança vers elle.

- Bonjour Miss Black, dit il de sa voix douce

- Bonjour, répondit Narcissa en un mouvement de retrait, se demandant comment cet homme pouvait bien se rappeler de son nom. Elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois dans cette boutique, il y avait de cela deux ans.

- Vous êtes venus chercher votre baguette, je suppose ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- De quelle main tenez vous votre baguette ? demanda t-il en sortant un mètre ruban de sa poche.

- De la droite, répondit Narcissa en tendant le bras se rappelant comment il avait pris les mesures de Bellatrix.

En effet, il fit de même avec elle, puis il prit plusieurs boites posées sur l'étagère derrière lui, ouvrit l'une d'entre elle et lui tendit une baguette de bois clair.

- Essayez donc celle-ci. Elle est en bois de saule et contient une plume de phénix. 23,5cm facile à manier.

Narcissa prit la baguette, la description ne l'emballait guère, c'était une baguette des plus ordinaires, une parmi tant d'autres. Elle l'agita mais rien ne se passa. Il en alla de même pour les suivantes, celle en bois de houx, crin de licorne, celle en bois d'ébène, ventricule de dragon…  
Alors qu'elle essayait ce qui devait être la trentième, elle ne pu retenir un sourire, pensant que si elle s'obstinait ainsi à vouloir une baguette moins trivial que celle que lui avait fait essayer jusque là Mr Ollivander, cela risquait de durer encore fort longtemps.

Celui-ci avait surpris son sourire et ne put s'empêcher de lui en demander la cause.

- C'est juste, que… je me disais que si ces baguettes ne me conviennent pas c'est peut être parce que…je les trouve… disons…trop…communes, dit elle timidement persuadée qu'il allait l'envoyer dans une autre boutique, voir si elle trouvait une baguette assez peu commune qui puisse lui convenir.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée le vieil homme lui rendit son sourire.

- C'est amusant, marmonna t-il en se rendant dans son arrière boutique .Amusant…

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, tenant dans ses mains une boite qui à son état de délabrement devait être aussi vieille que la boutique elle même.  
Il en sortit une magnifique baguette, recouverte d'un vernis brillant plus noir que le jais, et lui tendit sans rien dire d'autre que :

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas superstitieuse…

Narcissa ne comprit pas le sens de sa phrase, d'ailleurs elle ne chercha même pas à le comprendre, elle contemplait la baguette que lui tendait Mr Ollivander, elle n'en avait encore jamais vu de semblable auparavant…elle la prit, l'agita doucement…Une gerbe d'étincelles vertes et argents s'en échappa, répandant une sensation de chaleur le long de ses frêles doigts pâles.

- Amusant les tours que nous joue parfois le destin…

Cette fois ci, Narcissa n'y coupa pas, et demanda tout en s'efforçant de rester polie :

- Excusez moi, mais que voulez vous dire part là ?

Mais Mr Ollivander détourna la conversation, vers un point qu'elle avait négligé :

- Vous ne désirez pas savoir ce que contient cette baguette qui la rende si… peu commune à votre goût ?

Il avait éveillé sa curiosité et l'étrange phrase qu'il avait murmuré sortit aussitôt de l'esprit de Narcissa.

- Que contient cette baguette ? demanda t-elle.

- Elle mesure 26,5cm, en bois d'If. Très bien pour les sortilèges quoi qu'un peu…

- Que contient cette baguette ? Narcissa devenait totalement discourtoise et elle le savait pertinemment, mais cet homme évitait délibérément ses questions, et elle ne comptait pas lui donner la satisfaction de renoncer.

- Je vous ai demandé tout à l'heure si vous étiez superstitieuse, l'êtes vous ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que le fait d'être superstitieux ou non peut avoir avec cette baguette…

- L'êtes vous ? insista t-il.

Narcissa sembla réfléchir un moment, peut être l'était elle un peu après tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter du sel par-dessus son épaule quand la salière tombait, de porter des amulettes autour de son cou les vendredi 13…Cependant, les chats noirs ne lui faisait pas horreur, bien au contraire. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que la plupart des gens les détestaient leur prêtant même un certain attrait à la magie noire...

C'est ce dernier point qui la fit répondre cette phrase si déterminante, sans laquelle Mr Ollivander lui aurai vendu une autre baguette en lui disant quelque chose comme « Je suis désolé, je me suis trompé cette baguette n'est pas pour vous » et sans qu'elle ne sache jamais ce que celle-ci contenait.

- Non, je ne suis pas superstitieuse, dit elle comme si elle mettait au défi le vieil homme de lui prouver le contraire.

- Bien…très bien…murmura t il presque à contrecoeur. Il y a bien longtemps que la boutique Ollivander n'utilise plus comme ingrédients que du crin de licorne, des plumes de phénix et des ventricules de cœur de dragon…Cette baguette, bien sûr, date de bien avant, bien avant cela…A l'époque, les sorciers qui en avait les moyens pouvaient choisir la substance magique que renfermerai leur baguette, ils leur suffisaient pour cela d'apporter quelque chose de l'animal en question et on leur confectionnait leur baguette selon leurs exigences dans le respect des traditions. Ce système avait ses failles, les baguettes n'étaient pas toujours compatibles avec le sorcier en question. C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, Miss Black et non l'inverse. Un jour, il fut rapporté à un de mes ancêtres, qui se prénommait Oanez, un crin d'un noir aussi intense que cette baguette, d'une splendeur sans égal. Il demanda au propriétaire son origine, et celui-ci lui fit part de son ignorance quand à la nature de la créature de laquelle il l'avait extraite, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Sans plus attendre, Oanez se rendit au lieu que lui avait indiqué ce monsieur comme étant le repaire de la bête, en compagnie de son assistant Govran, dans un endroit sombre et reculé d'une forêt environnante. La bête était là, elle n'était pas seule d'ailleurs, il y en avait tout un troupeau, affairé à dévorer le cadavre d'une vache, il s'approcha pour les observer plus distinctement, ces créatures étaient si magnifiques. Quand soudain, il entendit un cri derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Govran, regarder la vache d'un air effrayé, puis prendre ses jambes à son cou. Oanez ne comprenait pas cette réaction et il ne pouvait pas la comprendre, il rattrapa son assistant et le questionna sur ce qui l'avait tant effrayé. Celui-ci lui dit alors, ce qu'il avait vu ou plutôt devrais je dire, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu : un cadavre de vache que des dents invisibles venaient dévorer. Oanez ne comprit que bien plus tard, pourquoi il avait vu ces créatures et pas Govran. Voyez vous,il avait assisté quelques mois plus tôt à la triste mort de son père, alors que Govran qui avait à peine 19 ans n'avait jamais vu un mort de sa vie. Apprenant cela, le sorcier qui était venu faire confectionner deux baguettes avec ce même crin, annula sa commande considérant sans doute l'animal comme étant de mauvais augure, comme beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui encore. Il faut dire qu'il lui aussi avait subit une lourde perte, celle de sa femme, une mort tragique. Après cela qui se serai risqué à dire que ces baguettes n'apporteraient pas la mort autour d'elles… Oanez a prohibé l'utilisation de cet élément, non pas qu'il soit d'un quelconque danger mais parce que personne n'en ferait plus jamais la demande. Je pense que vous avez compris Miss Black qu'il s'agit de la baguette en question (il désigna d'un geste la baguette que Narcissa gardait encore serrée dans sa main) et que ce qu'elle contient n'est rien d'autre que du crin de Sombral.

Narcissa resta muette. Elle qui aspirait tant à se démarquer de ses sœurs, à être différente des autres, elle avait là, serrée dans sa main, la chose qui la différencierait à jamais de quiconque.

- Bien sûr je comprendrai très bien qu'après ce que je viens de vous raconter vous préféreriez…

- Non, non… Je vous l'ai dit je ne suis pas superstitieuse, je la prends.

- Si vous en êtes sûre, répondit il en se dirigeant vers la caisse après avoir pris soin de remettre precieusement la baguette dans sa boite.

- Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que c'était amusant que je recherche une baguette hors du commun ?

- Ce qui est amusant, c'est que plus tôt dans la matinée un jeune homme m'a tenu exactement le même discours, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a en sa possession la sœur de votre baguette. Une très belle baguette, ma foi, bois d'ébène, 29,75cm.

Narcissa aurait bien voulu savoir qui était la personne en question, mais cela aurait été faire preuve d'une grande impolitesse que de le demander à Mr Ollivander et elle trouvait qu'elle avait suffisamment manquer d'affabilité envers lui sans en rajouter davantage.

- Cela vous fera 7 gallions.

Elle paya puis sortit de la boutique manquant de percuter sa tante et son cousin qui s'apprêtait à y entrer.

- Tu es encore là ? lui dit celle-ci. Tu devrais te dépêcher un peu, nous ne comptons pas rester ici toute la journée. Ta mère t'attend chez Mme Guipure.

Sans un mot de plus, elle entra dans le magasin en tirant Sirius par le bras. Il avait l'air de plus en plus consterné par l'attitude de sa mère. Et pour une fois, Narcissa ressentit quelque part de la pitié devant ce qu'il devait endurer chaque jour.

Arrivée chez Mme Guipure, elle retrouva sa mère ainsi que ses sœurs toutes deux juchées sur des tabourets pendant qu'une vieille sorcière vêtue de mauve prenait leurs mesures. Elle fit de même avec Narcissa pendant que sa mère la questionnait sur la baguette dont elle venait de faire l'acquisition.

- Elle mesure 26,5cm en bois de If, répondit Narcissa un peu mal à l'aise pendant que la vieille femme piquait des épingles dans l'ourlet de sa robe noire.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle contient ? demanda Bellatrix pendant qu'une autre sorcière ajustait sa robe.

- Du crin de…licorne, mentit Narcissa espérant que personne n'avait remarqué le temps d'hésitation qu'elle avait marqué.

Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle tenait à garder le secret de sa baguette pour elle.  
Peut être pour ne donner à sa mère une raison de faire esclandre. Et puis de toute façon, cela ne regardait personne d'autre qu'elle et elle seule. Ou peut être aussi, ce jeune homme dont Mr Ollivander lui avait parlé, celui qui possédait la sœur de sa baguette. Elle aurait donner cher pour connaître son nom…en parlant de nom…

- Mr Ollivander se rappelait de mon nom, se souvint soudain Narcissa.

- Mr Ollivander se rappelle de chaque baguette qu'il a vendu, il connaît par conséquent tous les sorciers du pays, expliqua Andromeda. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a une mémoire extraordinaire…

- Bon assez parlé, l'interrompit Iris. Vous avez finit vos essayages ?

Les trois sœurs acquiescèrent et descendirent de leur tabouret.

- Je dois rejoindre votre tante au Chaudron Baveur, Narcissa va donc avec Bellatrix à la ménagerie magique, ajouta t elle en lui tendant une bourse.

Andromeda soucieuse d'éviter sa tante tant que possible, marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'un livre qui lui manquait et quitta la boutique.

- Narcissa, l'interpella sa mère alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai déjà dit : pas de chat, cela ne te servira à rien. Un hibou, voilà un animal utile.

Narcissa aurait espéré que sa mère eut oublié de lui rappeler ce détail, elle aurait tellement voulu un chat, alors qu'un hibou… ces animaux étaient tellement distants envers leur maître, tout simplement bon à apporter du courrier.

_Non, _pensa t-elle, _décidément ce sera tout sauf un hibou._

Elle entra dans la ménagerie magique avec Bellatrix, à peine eurent elles ouvert la porte qu'une forte odeur s'en échappa, et les deux sœurs ne purent s'empêcher de se couvrirent le nez de leur cape.

- Vous désirez ? demanda une sorcière qui essayait de remettre, non pas sans difficulté, dans son bocal la grosse araignée jaune qui ne cessait de s'en échapper.

- Un animal qui puisse apporter le courrier et qui ne soit pas un hibou ou une chouette, demanda franchement Narcissa recevant au passage un coup de coude de sa sœur dans les côtes.

- Mère t'avait dit un hibou ! protesta celle-ci

- Vous comptez le garder longtemps ? s'enquit la vendeuse sans prêter attention à Bellatrix.

- Plus vieux il vivra mieux ça sera, lui répondit Narcissa ignorant superbement les remontrances de sa sœur.

- J'ai ce qui je crois pourra vous convenir, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas superstitieuse…

C'était la deuxième fois dans la matinée que Narcissa entendait cette phrase et cela ne lui présageait rien de bon, au contraire ça commençait doucement à l'énerver, tout les vendeurs du chemin de Traverse s'étaient ils donc passer le mot ?  
La sorcière disparut dans l'arrière boutique.

- Ca y est, ça recommence, songea Narcissa à voix haute, elle va essayer de me vendre un Sombral.

- Quoi ? demanda Bellatrix, c'est quoi cette histoire de Sombrals ?

- Rien, rien, occupe toi plutôt de l'araignée qui vient de se prendre dans tes cheveux.

Bellatrix poussa un cri, puis repoussa vivement d'un revers de main, l'araignée jaune qui tentait désespérément de se raccrocher à son épaisse chevelure brune.

La vendeuse revint une cage à la main, un croassement se fit entendre, le même que Narcissa avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt devant sa fenêtre ouverte. Elle ne tarda pas à voir ce que celle-ci renfermait : un majestueux corbeau au ramage d'un noir bleuté… le plus magnifique qu'il lui fut donné de voir.

- C'est un Corbeau de Brocéliande, il a une espérance de vie d'environ 100 ans, c'est pour ça que les gens n'aiment pas beaucoup ce genre d'animaux, ils leur font peur alors ils leur associent des présages de malheur. Alors il vous convient ?

- Parfait ! dit Narcissa, sans prendre garde à Bellatrix qui murmurait derrière elle « _mère va te tuer !_ »

Lorsqu'elles revinrent au Chaudron Baveur, elles purent constater avec une joie non dissimulée que la tante Galatée ne les avait pas attendu pour partir.

Iris fit une grimace en voyant ce que renfermait la cage que tenait Narcissa, cependant elle ne lui fit aucune remarque à part peut être :

- Si ça ne te dérange pas qu'un charognard t'apporte ton courrier, c'est à toi de voir…

Une fois rentrée à la maison, Narcissa se plongea dans la lecture de son livre d'histoire de la magie à la recherche d'un nom pour son corbeau. Finalement, elle le baptisa Morrigan, en mémoire de la fée bannie dans la forêt de Brocéliande.

A l'heure du déjeuner, elle traversait la véranda quand un courant d'air glacé vint lui effleurer les chevilles. Elle en chercha la provenance : de toute évidence tous les vasistas étaient fermés. Elle allait tourner les talons quand elle sentit quelque chose s'agripper à sa robe. Réprimant avec difficulté un cri d'horreur, elle baissa lentement les yeux vers la chose qui s'accrochait à elle, et fut bien soulagée d'y reconnaître un elfe de maison.

Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas le connaître, il était habillé d'une manière fort étrange avec un kilt à dominante verte ainsi qu'un béret assorti et une petite chemise blanche à manche courte.

Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il s'exprima d'une manière fort assurée, ce qui était , il faut le dire, certes assez déplacé pour un elfe de maison.

- Miss c'est mon maître, votre oncle Alphard qui m'envoie vous remettre un présent. Il s'excuse de ne pas être venu lui-même, mais il ne pensait pas qu'on lui fasse un accueil chaleureux. Aussi il m'a demandé de veiller à ce que votre mère ou votre grand-mère ne soit en rien au courant de ma visite, et pour ceci il compte avant tout sur votre silence.

Il lui tendit un paquet en papier kraft, à peine l'eut elle pris, qu'il disparut en un claquement de doigt.

L'oncle Alphard…cela expliquait bien des choses…La famille l'avait toujours considéré comme quelque peu déséquilibré. D'ailleurs Narcissa commençait à se faire la même opinion de lui : A-t-on idée de laisser un elfe de maison habillé de la sorte, avec des vêtements ! Il devait vraiment être fou pour avoir libéré son elfe.

_Peut être même qu'il le paye,_ songea t elle avec ironie.

D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire par Andromeda, l'oncle Alphard vivait reclus depuis déjà plusieurs années dans son manoir. Manoir, dont on ignorait jusqu'à la situation géographique et pour cause le vieil oncle avait une légère tendance à la paranoïa. C'était d'ailleurs, une des raisons pour lesquelles sa propre famille le maintenait à l'écart, sans pour autant le renier, non, ça ils ne se le permettraient pas…ou du moins pas encore…

Elle se demanda en quel honneur ce paquet pouvait-il bien lui être adressé. Peut-être l'oncle Alphard avait-il eu vent de son entrée en 1ère année ? Où avait-il confondu sa date d'anniversaire avec celle de sa sœur Bellatrix ?

Laissant là ses questionnements, elle retourna dans sa chambre, et déballa le paquet pour y trouver un livre à la reluire de cuir noir sur lequel était inscrit en lettre d'argent « L'art de la magie ancestrale » par Arya Nox.

Peut être avait t elle jugé trop vite l'oncle Alphard sans le connaître, après tout. Mais elle se détrompa vite lorsqu'elle ouvrit le livre pour en déchiffrer le contenu … déchiffrer … décidemment c'était le mot le plus à même pour décrire la situation.

- Quel cadeau empoisonné, pesta Narcissa en jetant sur son lit le livre qui tomba grand ouvert sur l'une de ses nombreuses pages couvertes de runes anciennes.

_Morrigu, Morrigan, Morgian, Morgan, Morgan Le Fay (Irlande, Bretagne, Wales): Grande Reine, Suprême déesse de la guerre, Reine des fantômes et des démons, Reine spectre, Shape-shifter. Elle règne sur les champs de bataille, aidant avec sa magie mais ne joignant pas la bataille, Associée elle aussi aux corbeaux. Elle représente l'aspect de la vieillesse dans la trinité. C'est la grande déesse blanche, la grande mère, la déesse lune, la reine des fées. Dans son aspect plus dark elle est la déesse de la guerre, de la mort destinée, elle va armée de deux lances et vêtue d'une armure. Son déguisement favori est le corbeau. Elle est aussi la déesse des rivières, des lacs et de l'eau fraîche. Elle est la patronne des prêtresses et des sorcières. La revanche, la nuit, la magie et la prophétique sont certains de ses domaines. Elle fait aussi partie de la légende arthurienne._

* * *

__

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, merci de laisser une petite review au passage pour faire part de vos impression. _

La suite dans une semaine... _Avec au programme : petits différents familliaux, voyage tourmenté, rencontre dans le Poudlard Express et arrivée à Pré-au Lard. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

**Debby : **merci pour ta review. Pour la deuxième baguette, on ne devrais pas trop tarder à en connaitre le propriétaire ( un petit indice dans ce chapitre).

**_

* * *

_**

_**CHAPITRE TROIS:  
Le temps nous égare, le temps nous étreint**_

La pluie, toujours la pluie…Elle martelait les carreaux depuis déjà si longtemps que Narcissa ne l'entendait même plus. La pendule dans la véranda sonna 8 heures.  
Jamais elle n'aurait fini ses bagages à temps !  
Elle jeta dans sa valise une pile de robes fraîchement lavées, qui au cours de ses derniers jours s'était entassée sur la malle au pied de son lit.

A voir le désordre qui régnait dans sa chambre, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.  
Son bureau croulait sous un amoncellement de livres, de parchemins, de plumes, d'encre ainsi que d'autres objets plutôt insolites en cet endroit dont notamment une poêle à frire.

Bellatrix fit irruption dans la pièce alors que Narcissa essayait temps bien que mal de faire rentrer ces précieux volumes dans sa valise déjà bien remplie.  
Bellatrix atteint non pas sans difficulté le seul coin de lit sur lequel Narcissa n'avait rien encore posé, le sol était entièrement jonché de vêtements tant et si bien qu'on ne distinguait même plus le parquet.

- Tu devrais t'activer ! Mère est déjà folle de rage, ne lui donne pas en plus une raison de passer ses nerfs sur toi.

- Folle de rage ? répéta Narcissa en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la mettre ainsi hors d'elle.

- A cause de l'oncle Alioth, précisa Bellatrix.

- Que c'est t-il passé ?

- Eh bien, tu sais que chaque année, mère lui demande une voiture du ministère pour nous conduire jusqu'à la gare. Et chaque année, Alioth dit qu'il ne peut pas faire ça pour un membre extérieur au ministère. Elle pensait que cette année, comme Sirius va à Poudlard il nous ferait très certainement bénéficier de sa voiture. Mais il a refusé, une fois de plus !

- Et comment allons nous à la gare ? demanda Narcissa d'un air perplexe.

- C'est là qu'est tout le problème ! D'habitude on utilise la poudre de cheminette pour nous rendre chez l'oncle Alioth, puis on prend le métro jusqu'à King's Cross. Mais seulement voilà, après ce qui s'est passé tu te doute bien qu'aller chez l'oncle Alioth devient totalement proscris.

- On va tout de même pas y aller à pied ! s'indigna Narcissa.

- Crois moi je préférerais !

- Ne me dit pas que…

- Et si ! la coupa Bellatrix. On va prendre le train !…avec les moldus.

- Pourquoi on ne prends pas la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur ?

- Avec nos bagages ? Dans ce minuscule pub ? Non, la cheminée et le salon de l'oncle Alioth était peut être suffisamment spacieux pour ça mais je doute que ce soit le cas du Chaudron Baveur…

- Il n'y a pas un autre endroit ?

- Aucun ! Mère les a tous passés en revue ce matin, pas un…Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur qu'elle se résout à ça. Quoique elle préférait aller vivre chez les moldus plutôt que de pardonner l'oncle Alioth. Fit remarquer Bellatrix avec ironie.

- Et le magicobus ? suggéra Narcissa une petite lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

- Allons, tu sais bien que maman ne veut plus en entendre parler depuis l'accident de la chouette qui s'est retrouvée dans le moteur ! Non, ça me désole autant que toi mais je crois qu'on a plus le choix.

Narcissa poussa un soupir, prendre le train avec les moldus et il fallait que ça arrive le jour où elle allait rentrer en première année.

- A quelle heure part le train ? s'enquit-elle en regardant d'un air désespérée la quantité d'affaires éparpillée dans toute la chambre.

- 8h45. C'est pour ça, tu devrais te dépêcher. Mère nous attends en bas dans un quart d'heure au plus tard.

Puis elle se leva et quitta la pièce laissant Narcissa finir seule ses bagages.  
Une fois ceux-ci finis, elle enfila un jean ainsi qu'une veste de velours côtelé marron foncé histoire de ne pas trop se faire remarquer à la gare.  
Elle put constater quand elle descendit au salon que sa mère et ses sœurs avaient fait de même. Iris arborait certes une robe noire de sorcier mais elle avait pris la peine de passer un manteau par-dessus et non une cape.

- Tu as fini ta valise ? Et ta chambre est rangée ? demanda t-elle à Narcissa d'un ton légèrement irrité.

- Oui mère, répondit l'intéressée jugeant bon de ne pas la contrarier davantage.

- Bien, Tobby va s'occuper des bagages pendant que nous descendrons à la gare à pied.

Elles sortirent toutes les quatre dans le parc, où la pluie avait miraculeusement cessée, laissant cependant le sol boueux et l'herbe humide.  
Narcissa sentait l'eau s'infiltrer dans ses baskets, alors qu'elles traversaient un pré en direction du village. Son jean était mouillé jusqu'à la cheville et le désagréable contact du tissu contre sa peau la contraignait à redoubler de vitesse.

Elles atteignirent bientôt la gare en face de l'église. A coté d'un des petits bosquets qui l'entourait, leurs bagages les attendaient sur des chariots ainsi que la cage de Morrigan et des hiboux de Bellatrix et Andromeda

Narcissa cru reconnaître dans un des buissons les grands yeux verts de leur elfe, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en assurer celui-ci avait disparut dans un claquement de doigt sonore.  
Elles pénétrèrent dans l'étroit hall et Iris partit acheter les billets avec l'argent moldu qu'elle avait été chercher chez Gringotts la veille.

En ce dimanche matin il n'y avait pas grand monde à la gare et les quelques moldus présents avait l'air trop ensommeillés pour prêter attention à l'étrange chargement de leur chariot ainsi qu'aux croassements de Morrigan.

Elles montèrent à bord d'un wagon, et hissèrent tant bien que mal les valises dans le porte-bagages ainsi que la cage de Morrigan à qui Iris avait jeté un sortilège de silencio.  
Narcissa s'installa prés de la fenêtre à coté de Bellatrix, alors que sa mère et Andromeda prenaient place sur les sièges de la rangée devant.

Narcissa observait avec attention les occupants du wagon : c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait ainsi parmi les moldus. Sa mère l'avait toujours préservé de la foule, et d'ailleurs elle n'avait encore jamais fait la connaissance de sorciers de son âge qui ne soient pas des membres de la famille proche.

Le train s'ébranla, le wagon était presque vide, et Narcissa soupçonnait sa mère de l'avoir choisit en partie pour cette raison. Un vieil homme, quelques rangés au devant, lisait le Times en fumant une pipe et une jeune fille qui devait avoir l'âge de Bellatrix regardait avec insistance par la fenêtre, ne laissant voir d'elle que son épaisse chevelure blonde.

Narcissa prit conscience qu'elle n'avait encore rien avalé depuis ce matin et la faim commençait à se faire sentir. Elle se pencha vers sa sœur et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Si on allait faire un tour ?

- Tu crois que mère voudra bien ?

Narcissa haussa les épaules et se leva. Mais comme l'avait prévu Bellatrix, leur mère ne manqua pas de lui demander où elle comptait aller comme ça.

- Je vais voir si il n'y a pas quelque chose à manger ici. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin et je commence à avoir faim.

- Bon vas y, concéda t elle en lui tendant de l'argent moldu. Bella, accompagne ta sœur. Mais surtout faites attention aux moldus.

La jeune fille blonde, qui jusque là n'avait pas daigné leur adresser le moindre regard, avait brusquement tourné la tête et les dévisageait à présent. Narcissa remarqua sous l'insistance de ce regard que ses yeux étaient rouges comme si elle avait pleuré.

Sa sœur la bouscula pour la faire avancer et Narcissa détacha ses yeux de la jeune fille, qui fini par reporter son attention vers le paysage qui défilait au dehors.  
Elles entrèrent dans le wagon adjacent, où contrairement au leur il ne restait plus une place de libre. Narcissa cependant, dès l'instant où elle avait franchi la porte avait remarqué une valise identique à la sienne dans le porte-bagages.

La jeune fille rousse assise non loin de là avec ses parents, semblait en être la propriétaire. Narcissa les observait du coin de l'œil : il ne faisait aucun doute que les parents de la fille étaient des moldus, Narcissa ne parvenait pas à définir ce qui lui faisait dire cela, mais elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même le sentiment que sa pensée était bien la bonne.

Elles poursuivirent leur traversée jusqu'à ce qu'elles croisent une petite femme replète qui vendait des sandwiches. Elles en achetèrent deux puis Narcissa proposa à Bellatrix d'aller dans un endroit moins bondé pour manger tranquillement.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt dans un wagon entièrement vide. Bellatrix s'installa à coté de la fenêtre, mais Narcissa, elle, continuait d'avancer.

- Où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? lui demanda sa sœur.

- Je vais voir un peu plus loin.

- Cissy, ce sont des moldus pas des bêtes de foires !

- Je le sais bien _Bella_, et puis ne m'appelle pas Cissy. C'est ridicule comme surnom.

Bellatrix lui rétorqua quelque chose que Narcissa ne put entendre car elle avait déjà franchi la porte. En fait Narcissa se fichait bien de ce que pouvait dire ou penser sa sœur. Non, elle avait autre chose en tête. Elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout de ce wagon, elle était sûre que la jeune fille rousse avec ses parents moldus n'était pas la seule sorcière à bord de ce train.

Le wagon dans lequel elle venait de pénétrer était aussi vide que celui où Bellatrix s'était installée, peut être se trompait-elle après tout ?  
Elle parcourait le wagon, pourquoi continuait elle à avancer malgré tout ?  
Elle longeait les fauteuils de ses mains pour maintenir son équilibre, que cherchait elle ?  
Le train s'ébranla, elle se retint à un fauteuil, pourquoi cela était il si important pour elle ?  
Elle se dirigeait à présent vers la porte, non c'était ridicule elle voulait faire demi tour !  
Elle avançait sa main vers la poignée, mais était ce vraiment sa main ?  
Elle la saisit fermement, que pouvait il bien y avoir derrière cette porte ?  
Elle ouvrit, rien….Ce wagon aussi était vide.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Narcissa sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle traversa le wagon, histoire de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.  
C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte de sa méprise. Le wagon n'était pas vide, non…  
De la porte elle ne pouvait pas voir les deux personnes qui occupaient les sièges à l'autre extrémité. Elle reconnu la valise dans le porte-bagages.

Une profonde angoisse s'empara d'elle. Comment avait elle pu se douter que…  
Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil, cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence !  
Les deux personnes lui tournaient le dos, mais Narcissa pouvait nettement voir une jeune femme au teint pale et aux cheveux noir de jais, assise du coté du couloir. Elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un roman et n'avait pas prêté attention au bruit de la porte. De la personne à ses cotés, Narcissa n'entrevoyait qu'un morceau de son épaule gauche mais qui que ce fut, elle la retrouverait à Poudlard, c'était certain.

Néanmoins, elle se penchait légèrement sur le coté, se retenant au fauteuil pour ne pas tomber. Elle espérait ainsi distinguer une partie de son visage.  
Mais tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit lui faisant lâcher prise, elle se retrouva par terre devant le regard atterré de Bellatrix.

Heureusement sa chute avait été silencieuse, et n'avait pas attirer l'attention des deux autres passagers .Bellatrix s'apprêtait à demander à sa sœur des explications mais Narcissa lui fit signe de se taire, et l'entraîna dans l'autre wagon :

- Mais tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Bellatrix qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Les gens, là bas, c'était des sorciers !

- Eh alors ? Qu'est ce que ça à de si extraordinaire ? demanda t elle à sa sœur en la regardant comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus évidente qu'il soit.

- Rien, c'est juste que…tu savais qu'il y avait d'autres sorciers qui habitaient prés de chez nous ?

- Non, mais c'est certainement des sangs de bourbes, si c'était des sangs purs mère nous l'aurait dit.

- Tu as certainement raison, répondit Narcissa.

Elle essayait de s'en convaincre, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Ces gens n'étaient pas des sangs de bourbes, elle en était sûre.  
Mais pourquoi sa mère lui aurait elle caché leur existence alors ? Sûrement était ce des gens peu fréquentable. Quoi de moins fréquentable que des sangs de bourbes…ou peut être pas nécessairement des sangs de bourbes peut être tout simplement…

- Vous en avez mis un temps ! Vous avez croisé quelqu'un ? leur demanda leur mère lorsqu'elles revinrent dans leur wagon.

- Qui est ce qu'on aurai pu croisé, à part la femme qui vend des sandwiches et des moldus ? demanda Narcissa d'un ton suspicieux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui c'est vrai, répondit sa mère qui avait pris ça pour une réflexion sarcastique.

Andromeda qui avait levé le nez de son livre pour jeter un coup d'œil interloqué à Bellatrix, avait repris sa lecture mais ses yeux restaient fixement sur la même ligne.  
Narcissa se retint de demander à Bellatrix les raisons de ce regard, se doutant qu'Andromeda écouterait chacun des mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

Une voix annonça qu'on approchait de la gare King's Cross, le train ralentit, et Iris descendit les valises du porte-bagages. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elles purent descendre sur le quai.  
Elles se trouvaient déjà par chance sur la voie 9.  
Après avoir chargé leur bagages sur des chariots qui étaient apparus là comme par magie, Narcissa soupçonnait sa mère d'en être à l'origine, elles traversèrent la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10, pour se retrouver face à une locomotive qui laissait échapper de grosses volutes de fumée.

Narcissa cherchait des yeux dans la foule, la femme brune qu'elle avait vu dans le train un peu plus tôt, mais cela restait sans espoir. Une foule de parents se pressait, aidant leurs enfants à s'installer, leur donnant de dernières recommandations…autant dire que c'était peine perdue.

Les trois sœurs dirent au revoir à leur mère d'une manière assez froide, Iris n'appréciait guère les effusions. Puis Narcissa et Bellatrix partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre tandis qu'Andromeda allait rejoindre les préfets dans le wagon qui leur était réservé.  
Bellatrix poussa la porte d'un compartiment déjà occupé par trois personnes et invita Narcissa à se joindre à eux.

- Je te présente Gwenaëlle McLaine, Marcus Pritchard, un grand garçon brun et une jeune fille blonde lui adressèrent un signe de tête, et sa sœur Quitterie, elle aussi rentre en première année.  
La fille qui avait à peu de détail prés le même visage que son frère mais une épaisse chevelure auburn lui sourit, et Narcissa alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Elles entamèrent la conversation en parlant de chose et d'autres, ainsi Narcissa appris que Quitterie habitait dans le Wiltshire du coté de Stonehenge, un endroit fort fréquenté par les moldus parait il.  
Comme tout bon sang pur qui se respecte, elle espérait aller à Serpentard. Puis elles en vinrent au sujet des professeurs, elles n'en connaissaient que très peu et seulement d'après les dires de leur frères et sœurs.

- Au fait qui est ce qu'on aura en défense contre les forces du mal cette année ? demanda soudain Bellatrix qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation.

- Je ne sais pas mais à ce train là, dans quelques années tout le monde pourra se vanter d'avoir occupé ce poste un jour ou l'autre. Lui répondit Gwenaelle.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé aux autres ? demanda Quitterie dont il avait piqué à vif la curiosité.

- Tu ne lui as pas raconté ? s'indigna Gwenaëlle en se tournant vers Marcus.

- Mais c'est une histoire bien trop terrifiante pour une petite fille ! dit Marcus d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux récoltant au passage un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de sa sœur.

- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Narcissa au comble de l'impatience.

- Il paraîtrait, commença Bellatrix d'une voix éthérée, que le poste de défense contre les forces du mal soit maudit.

Quitterie et Narcissa continuaient de la fixer d'un air perplexe, ne sachant que penser. Avait elle dit ça juste dans le but de les terrifier un peu plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà par leur arrivée au collège ?

- Oui, c'est ça, finit par dire Narcissa d'un ton incrédule.

- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, répondit Bellatrix en faisant mine de se plonger dans le livre qu'elle tenait depuis plus d'une heure sur ses genoux sans l'ouvrir. Mais le fait est qu'aucun professeur n'a pu rester plus d'un an à ce poste.

- Qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé ? demanda Quitterie qui portait nettement plus d'intérêt à cette histoire de malédiction que Narcissa n'en avait l'air.

- Oh, jamais rien de bien grave. La rassura Gwenaëlle. Mais ils sont tous partis à chaque fin d'année.

- Notre premier prof est parti à Durmstang, apparemment la magie noire lui plaisait plus que la défense contre les forces du mal Et le dernier … qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé déjà ? demanda d'un ton faussement interrogateur Marcus.

- Il s'est fait arrêter pour vol chez Zonko. dit Gwenaelle d'un ton las sans prendre la peine de lever la tête de son livre.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! s'exclama t-il d'un air ironique, j'avais oublié ! Gwenaelle lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- Ca a fait scandale. Expliqua Bellatrix. Vous vous rendez compte un professeur de Poudlard, pris en train de voler.

- Mais qui aurait lancé cette malédiction ? demanda Narcissa d'un ton suspicieux.

- Aucune idée, marmonna Gwenaelle.

- Oh, attends j'ai une idée, intervint Marcus. Et pourquoi pas le professeur Binns ?

- N'importe quoi ! soupira Gwenaelle sans même accorder la moindre petite attention aux efforts que Marcus mettait en œuvre pour appuyer sa théorie.

D'ailleurs Narcissa ne l'écoutait pas plus, elle regardait par la fenêtre d'un air songeur. Ces histoires de malédictions ne lui occupaient pas plus l'esprit que l'histoire de Marcus, elle avait d'autres choses en tête.

Elle repensait à ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt dans le train, elle avait beau se répéter que ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence, qu'elle n'avait pas pu savoir que d'autres sorciers se trouvaient dans ce wagon , la même image revenait sans cesse à son esprit.  
Le visage de cette femme lui était familier, elle avait l'étrange sensation de la connaître. Mais était ce possible ? Elle s'en souviendrait si c'était le cas ?

Plus elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs plus cette image devenait insaisissable, cette impression d'avoir dans sa tête des souvenirs qui n'était pas les siens. Mais cela n'était dû qu'à son imagination : elle lisait trop voilà tout.

Perdu dans ses pensées c'est à peine si elle sentit sa sœur lui tapoter l'épaule :

- Narcissa, on est bientôt arrivée. On doit mettre nos uniformes.

La nuit était tombée sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive et Poudlard lui était totalement sortis de la tête. Ils revêtirent leur robe de sorcier et attendirent quelques instants encore que le train s'arrête.

- Vous allez devoir traverser le lac avec Hagrid. Dit Bellatrix à Narcissa et Quitterie.

- Hagrid ? répéta Narcissa.

- C'est le garde chasse.

- Comment on est censé le reconnaître ? demanda Quitterie.

- Oh rassure toi, lui tu ne peux pas le manquer. Et Bellatrix disparut dans la foule.

Les deux filles cherchaient vainement des yeux le dénommé Hagrid, lorsqu'elles entendirent une voix criait :

« Les première année par ici ! »

C'est à cet instant, qu'elles comprirent le sens des paroles de Bellatrix. En effet, on ne pouvait pas le manquer. Le garde chasse devait mesurer prés de trois mètres, ses cheveux hirsutes et sa barbe en broussaille lui donnait un air un peu terrifiant. Mais ses yeux brillants comme deux petits scarabées dégageaient une certaine chaleur et laissaient penser que cette apparence rude qu'il donnait, devait être trompeuse.

Le géant invita donc les première année à le suivre dans un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres d'une épaisse forêt.

- Vous allez apercevoir Poudlard après le prochain tournant, leur signala Hagrid en se tournant vers eux.

En effet, le chemin déboucha sur un grand lac noir au-dessus duquel, perché sur une montagne, trônait l'immense château étincelant de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

Les élèves prirent ensuite place dans des canots, Narcissa et Quitterie partagèrent le leur avec un garçon qui regardait avec appréhension la mousse qui recouvrait les trois quart de la barque et une fille qui semblait prise de nausée mais apparemment, c'était l'approche de la répartition qui la rendait si anxieuse.

Les barques glissaient sur l'eau d'elles même comme si elles avaient été tirées par des créatures aquatiques.  
Ils passèrent sous un rideau de lierre et après avoir longé un long tunnel sombre, se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de crypte souterraine.  
Suivant la lumière diffuse de la lanterne avec laquelle Hagrid les guidait, ils atteignirent un grand escalier surmonté de l'immense porte d'entrée du château en chêne massif.

Narcissa frissonnait, un vent glacé lui soufflait dans le cou, mais elle ne le sentait pas.  
Le géant s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, elle frissonnait de plus belle.  
Il frappait un coup, tout allait changer ici pour elle.  
Un autre coup, elle serait libre de faire ses propres choix.  
Puis vint le dernier qui résonnait encore dans sa tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce coup qui semblait lui répéter _« ne te fais pas d'illusion, ce n'est pas toi qui choisis, c'est le destin »._

* * *

_Voilà, merci de laisser une petite review. La suite la semaine prochaine... la traditionnelle répartition, de nouveaux professeurs et d'anciens qui ont pris un coup de jeune sans oublier la chanson du choixpeau. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Debby:** Merci pour ta review. L'identité de celui qui possède la baguette jumelle se sera la semaine prochaine. Pour les Maraudeurs, on les verra en second plan, mais c'est Sirius dont il sera le plus question. La fille dans le train c'est bien Lily Evans, et la blonde c'est sa soeur Pétunia.

**Sadael :** Que de compliments ! Je te remercie mille fois ! J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur cette fic, pour faire le moins possible d'incohérence. Puis je pense que si on apprécie vraiment l'oeuvre de JK, le mieux que l'on puisse faire est de ne pas dénaturer ses personnages. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour respecter leur caractère et en lisant ta review je vois que ça a porté ses fruits. Encore merci.

_Comme promis voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le reste. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE :  
Quel sera le meilleur blason, pour devenir ta maison ?**

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et un sorcier replet au crâne luisant et la moustache blonde fit son apparition.

- Professeur Slughorn, voici les élèves de première année, annonça le géant.

- Merci Hagrid, lui répondit le dénommé Slughorn en lui assenant une tape sur le bras car son épaule lui était totalement hors de portée, je vais m'occuper d'eux.

Il pria les élèves de le suivre dans le grand hall dont le plafond était si haut qu'on pouvait douter qu'il en existe belle et bien un. Narcissa regardait d'un air exaspérée les élèves au regard émerveillé qui poussaient des exclamations d'admiration. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était la première fois qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans un endroit aussi prestigieux.  
Des sangs de bourbes et des sorciers de bien basse ascendance semblait il.

- Et bien chers élèves, s'exclama t il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

Derrière cette attitude bienveillante et chaleureuse qu'il s'efforçait de donner, perçait une pointe d'intérêt dont Narcissa savait parfaitement la cause.  
Il était de notoriété publique que le seul et unique but de Slughorn était de faire adhérer de nouveaux membres au Slug club, dont il était lui-même le fondateur. On y retrouvait les élèves les plus studieux mais surtout ceux dont les parents comptaient parmi les plus influents.  
Et c'est pour cette raison qui fait que "l'on peut tout acheter sans rien mériter" que Narcissa ne voulait pour rien au monde en faire partie. Bellatrix et Andromeda bien qu'elle la soutenait dans cette idée, continuaient à se rendre à toutes les fêtes que celui-ci organisait car à part ça il n'y avait pas tellement de distraction à Poudlard.

- Comme vous devez le savoir, continua Slughorn, il est de notre devoir avant de commencer le banquet de vous répartir dans les différentes maisons qui ont pour noms : Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.  
La maison dans laquelle vous serez envoyé correspondra pour le mieux à vos aptitudes ainsi qu'aux qualités fondamentales qui la caractérisent. Vous veillerez donc à bien vous comportez en quelles circonstances qu'il fut, afin de ne pas lui causer de tord.  
En fin d'année la coupe des quatre maisons sera remise à celle qui aura gagné le plus grand nombre de points tout au long de l'année écoulée.  
Pour ce faire, rien de plus simple, il vous suffira d'avoir de bons résultats et de respecter le règlement intérieur de l'école.  
Dans le cas contraire des points vous seront retirés et vous risquerez d'écoper d'une _retenue._

Il avait accentuer le mot retenue de manière à attirer l'attention d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille qui depuis le début de son discours conversait à voix haute avec…

- Sirius ? murmura Narcissa.

Elle l'avait complètement oublié, mais à y regarder de plus prés lui non plus ne semblait guère se soucier de son existence.

- Qui est Sirius ? demanda timidement Quitterie.

- Personne d'important, c'est le garçon là bas qui n'arrête pas de parler depuis tout à l'heure…c'est mon cousin…

Slughorn jeta un coup d'œil affolé à sa montre :

- Nous sommes en retard ! Bon mettez vous en rang, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et la porte à double battant devant eux s'ouvrit sur la grande salle où les attendaient déjà les autres élèves attablés.  
Quatre tables parallèles les unes aux autres, une pour chaque maison de toute évidence. D'après ce que Narcissa pouvait en voir celle qui était la plus proche devait être celle de Serpentard. Bellatrix et Andromeda y avait d'ailleurs pris place.

Ils longèrent la table pour se retrouver face à celle des professeurs devant laquelle un étrange chapeau tout rapiécé trônait sur un tabouret à trois pieds.  
Mais Narcissa semblait être la seule pour le moment à se soucier du chapeau, le plafond magique attirait nettement plus l'attention des élèves.  
_En voilà encore qui n'ont jamais mis le nez dans un livre…_pensa t elle avec une expression de dédain en fixant deux filles qui n'avaient cessé depuis qu'elles étaient entrées de pousser des exclamations émerveillés à la vue de tant de prodiges.

Mais la sorcière aux cheveux noirs tirés en chignon et au visage sévère qui se tenait à coté du chapeau leur lança par-dessus ses lunettes carrées un regard qui suffit à les faire taire.  
Elle échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec Slughorn, lui tendit un parchemin et retourna s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.

Tout le monde reporta son attention vers le chapeau pointu, faisant régner un silence des plus solennel dans la salle. Bientôt celui-ci remua, une déchirure près du bord s'ouvrit pour former une sorte de bouche, et il se mit à chanter :

_Il y a moins d'mille ans environ  
Notre école perdait son lion  
Avant de quitter notre terre  
Il eut l'idée peu ordinaire  
Pour que l'école reste ouverte  
De me déloger de sa tête _

Maintenant c'est moi qui décide  
Et je fais de tout mon possible  
Pour voir au fond de vot'raison  
Quelle sera votre maison

Si courageux et sans peur vous êtes  
A Gryffondor vous mènerez votre quête  
Serdaigle est pour les érudits  
Qui de jour comme de nuit étudient  
A Serpentard sont destinés  
Les rusés et les plus finassiers  
Enfin chez Poufsouffle vous irez  
Si de travail acharné vous vivez

Un moment sur ta tête pose moi  
Que je puisse lire au fond de toi  
Quel sera le meilleur blason  
Pour devenir ta maison.

La salle éclata en applaudissements, le choixpeau salua chacune des quatre tables et s'immobilisa de nouveau. Slughorn déroula le long rouleau de parchemin que lui avait donné la femme brune, et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge de manière à ramener le calme.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête et prendrez place sur le tabouret, afin d'être repartit.  
« Baddock, Abbie »

Une des filles qui avait eu à subir le dur regard du professeur, s'avança vers le tabouret en continuant de sourire bêtement à son amie, s'assit et plaça le choixpeau sur ses cheveux d'une étrange couleur oscillant entre le jaune paille et une teinte plus orangé.  
Le choixpeau pris un certain temps de réflexion, avant de crier :

« Serpentard »

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à l'extrême gauche et Abbie se hâta de prendre place à coté d'eux.

« Black, Narcissa »

Son coeur fit un bond et son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Elle s'approcha du choixpeau, le saisit avec précaution et s'assit sur le rebord du tabouret. Elle s'apprêtait à poser le choixpeau sur sa tête, mais à peine celui-ci l'eut il frôlée qu'il s'écria :

« Serpentard ».

Après un brusque sursaut, elle remit le choixpeau en place et s'élança à pas vif vers la table des Serpentards qui redoublait d'applaudissements. Bellatrix lui avait gardé une place à ses cotés, et Narcissa s'y installa.

Comment se faisait il que le choixpeau ai pris si vite sa décision ? N'avait elle pas droit au même intérêt que les autres de sa part ?  
La maison dans laquelle vous serez envoyé correspondra pour le mieux à vos aptitudes ainsi qu'aux qualités fondamentales qui la caractérisent.  
Elle devait tout simplement avoir toutes les qualités pour devenir un Serpentard, voilà tout.  
Après tout il l'avait envoyé dans la maison où elle avait toujours souhaité aller. Enfin pour dire vrai c'est surtout sa mère qui mettait beaucoup d'importance à ce qu'elle y aille.

- Quoi ? s'exclama rageusement Bellatrix alors que c'était au tour de la table des Gryffondors d'applaudir l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève parmi eux. Ce n'est pas possible !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Narcissa qui avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir oublié un détail important.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'indigna Bellatrix. Mais regarde !

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil aux Gryffondors à l'autre bout de la pièce, en effet un garçon venait de s'asseoir à leur table, un garçon aux cheveux bruns qui retombaient négligemment sur ses yeux gris, un garçon qui lui était étrangement familier…

- Sirius ?! Narcissa n'avait même pas songé qu'il allait être reparti juste après elle, à vrai dire elle s'en fichait un peu, mais là tout de même il dépassait les bornes.

- Je vais écrire une lettre à mère dès qu'on sera redescendu à la salle commune. Un Black à Gryffondor…quelle honte ! L'oncle Alioth ne va même pas avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'elle lui sera déjà tombée dessus, c'est moi qui te le dis.

- Tante Galatée non plus ne va pas en revenir…songea soudain Narcissa alors qu'un petit sourire mauvais se dessinait sur son visage. Tu crois qu'il lui faudra combien de temps pour s'en remettre ?

- J'en sais rien une bonne dizaine d'année espérons…dit Bellatrix dont l'expression indignée avait totalement disparu au profit d'un sourire identique à celui de sa sœur.

Narcissa reporta son attention sur la répartition. « Evans, Lily »  
La même jeune fille rousse qu'elle avait vue dans le train en compagnie de ses parents prenait place sur le tabouret. Elle fut envoyer à Gryffondor ce qui ne fit que confirmer les soupçons qu'avait Narcissa quand à ses origines.

« Glanton, Eden » était envoyé à Poufsouffle lorsque des gloussements se firent entendre à l'autre bout de la table et Narcissa pu constater à son plus grand déplaisir que la dénommée Abbie avait été rejoint un peu plus tôt par son amie qui maintenant installée ne cessait de faire un tas de réflexions désobligeantes sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Potter, James » « Gryffondor »

Le garçon avec qui Sirius discutait avant la répartition, alla s'asseoir prés de lui où deux autres garçons nettement plus discrets toutefois avaient déjà pris place.

« Pritchard, Quitterie »

Narcissa croisaient les doigts. Le choixpeau mettait nettement plus de temps que pour elle… :

« Serpentard »

Quitterie vint s'installer en face d'elle au coté de son frère, pendant que « Pyper, Joan » était envoyée à Poufsouffle.

Enfin « Zorkin, Emily » alla prendre place à la table des Serdaigles et la répartition pris fin.  
Le professeur Slughorn emporta le tabouret et le choixpeau quand le directeur se leva.

Albus Dumbledore qui venait d'être nommé directeur après avoir occupé de longues années le poste de professeur d'astronomie, était un grand homme aux cheveux et à la barbe si longue qu'ils traînaient presque par terre. Le silence se fit dès qu'il eut posé sur la salle son regard pétillant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

- Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je préfère garder un long discours une fois notre faim rassasiée et notre soif étanchée. Que le banquet commence.

Cette dernière phrase fut accueillit par des cris de joie et les plats se remplirent de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres.  
Tout en se servant du poulet et des pommes de terre, Bellatrix énuméra à Narcissa et Quitterie les noms des différents professeurs.

Il y avait bien évidemment le professeur Slughorn qui en plus d'enseigner les potions était le directeur de Serpentard.  
La femme à l'air sévère, n'était autre que la directrice des Gryffondors, McGonagall et également professeur de métamorphose. Les élèves la jugeaient comme étant un peu trop stricte mais des plus impartiale et cela allait droit en sa faveur du point de vue de Narcissa.  
Le directeur des Serdaigles, Flitwick, prenait son dîner juché sur une pile de coussin. Ces cours de sortilèges aux dires de Bellatrix étaient très animés et il avait un caractère assez facile.  
Il discutait avec la directrice de Poufsouffle, le professeur Chourave, dont à voir l'état de ses ongles il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle enseignait la botanique.

Bellatrix ne les connaissait malheureusement pas tous, certains dispensaient leur cours uniquement à partir de la troisième année.  
D'autres professeurs ne se rendaient jamais au banquet, comme le professeur Binns de par sa condition de fantôme. Cela était également le cas du professeur Buffay, une femme mystérieuse qui passait la plupart de son temps à tirer les cartes ou à lire dans des entrailles d'oiseaux des présages néfastes.

- Elle est un peu terrifiante tout de même, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Marcus.

- Moi je l'aime bien, rétorqua Gwenaelle, puis elle n'est pas folle, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut voir dans une boule de cristal ...

- Sûrement plus de chose que toi, lança Bellatrix à Marcus qui paru soudainement vexé.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était folle, mais c'est juste qu'elle me fait froid dans le dos.

Gwenaelle leva les yeux au ciel et reporta toute son attention sur la part de tarte qu'elle venait de se servir.  
Quand toutes les assiettes furent vides et qu'elles eurent comme par enchantement, retrouvé leur éclat d'origine, le directeur se leva de nouveau :

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, après délibération du ministère, c'est à moi qu'est revenu la noble tâche de succéder à notre cher et regretté professeur Dippet. Et j'espère pour cela me montrer à la hauteur des événements. C'est bien sûr le professeur Séléné, qui assurera les cours d'astronomie en plus de ceux d'études des runes.

De fervents applaudissements suivirent et la vieille femme au visage jovial et à l'air enthousiaste se leva pour saluer les élèves.

- Je vous pris également d'accueillir le professeur Andrew Bathory qui occupera le poste de défense contre les forces du mal.

Les applaudissements n'étaient plus aussi frénétiques, ils se montraient plus réservés, aussi le nouveau venu le leur rendait bien.  
L'homme n'adressa qu'un signe de main nonchalant pour toute réponse. Il ne devait avoir guère plus d'une trentaine d'années, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés retombant sur ses épaules, ses yeux d'un bleu glacier scrutant la foule comme si il pouvait voir au travers d'eux.

- Je signale tout particulièrement à l'attention des première année, poursuivit Dumbledore, qu'il est strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Et ce pour la simple et bonne raison, que ceux qui enfreindront cette règle risque de se retrouver en bien mauvaise posture face à des dangers qui leur sont encore pour le reste inconnu. Vous n'avez peut être pas encore eu l'occasion de faire un tour du parc et aussi remarquerez vous qu'un magnifique Saule Cogneur a été planté, un cadeau du ministre hongrois suite à ma nomination. C'est un arbre de très grande valeur cela va sans dire mais il peut se montrer fort violent c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de vous en tenir éloigné, cela me semble préférable. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, il se fait tard et vos cours demain commencent à 9 h ne l'oubliez pas.

- Ca on ne risque pas…murmura Narcissa alors que tout le monde se levait pour quitter la Grande Salle et rejoindre les dortoirs.

- Les première année par ici ! appela Andromeda aidée par un garçon aux cheveux blond cendré noué en catogan qui montrait nettement moins d'enthousiasme qu'elle à incomber à ses fonctions de préfet.

Les élèves les suivirent dans un escalier assez escarpé qui menait aux cachots, les murs étaient uniquement garnis de torches enflammées.  
Le garçon s'arrêta alors face à un pan de mur nu et humide  
« Crocitus resonat » dit il et une porte dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit sur une vaste pièce souterraine aux murs et plafonds de pierre brut.

Le garçon s'assit dans un des fauteuils ouvragés qui étaient placés au coin du feu, pris un livre de sur la tablette d'un geste désinvolte et se mit à le feuilleter sous la faible lumière des quelques chandelles qui éclairaient la pièce.

- Lucius ! s'exclama Andromeda. Tu pourrais quand même m'aider, tu es préfet toi aussi !

Pour toute réponse, il s'étira en un long bâillement. Résignée Andromeda se lança dans la présentation des lieux :

- Donc voici la salle commune des Serpentards, le mot de passe qui permet d'y accéder est « crocitus resonat » tâchez de vous en souvenir vous en aurez besoin à chaque fois que vous voudrez entrer. Les dortoirs des filles se trouvent à droite, dit elle en désignant une porte de bois sombre ornée de gravures, et celui des garçons à gauche.

Les élèves se séparèrent afin de rejoindre leur dortoir, Narcissa se retrouva ainsi avec Quitterie, la fille avec qui elles avaient partagés leur barque Hilda Twigley, mais aussi à son grand regret Abbie et son amie Alecto.  
Narcissa entreprit de ranger le contenu de sa valise dans son armoire.  
Alecto, qui ne voyais pas l'utilité de ranger puisque de toute façon selon elle sa valise allait se vider progressivement, redescendit dans la salle commune en compagnie d'Abbie qui ne semblait avoir d'autre but dans la vie que de la suivre.  
Narcissa sortit ses robes de sa valise et laissa tomber un livre que Quitterie rattrapa.

- C'est pas au programme ça ? demanda t elle soudain inquiète.

- Ah non, la rassura Narcissa en reconnaissant le livre d'Arya Nox, c'est un cadeau que m'a fait mon oncle pour la rentrée. Mais c'est en rune ancienne alors…

- Tu es sûre que ce sont des runes anciennes ? dit elle en essayant de déchiffrer une page.

- Il me semble, pourquoi ?

- On peut toujours trouver un livre à la bibliothèque qui permettra de le traduire…

- Pourquoi pas, lui répondit elle en le posant sur sa table de chevet.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher, allongée dans son lit à baldaquin, Narcissa ressassait dans sa tête les événements de la journée.

Cette matinée dans le train avec les moldus, et surtout cette femme qui revenait tout le temps, à présent elle en était sûre elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part auparavant mais où ? Elle se le demandait bien !

Elle entendit la porte claquer et des chuchotements, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière le rideau de velours vert de son baldaquin apparemment Abbie et Alecto avait enfin décidé d'aller se coucher elles aussi.

Son regard se posa sur le livre de l'oncle Alphard, valait il seulement la peine de le traduire ?  
Elle se souvint soudain que « l'étude de runes » avait fait partie des options qu'Andromeda avait étudiées. Elle n'aurait qu'à lui demander…en espérant qu'elle ne lui pose aucune question quant à l'origine de ce volume.

Sirius…Sirius avait été envoyé à Gryffondor…Bellatrix avait déjà du envoyer la lettre.  
Pourquoi s'obstinait il toujours à se faire remarquer ?  
La véritable question était : pourquoi le choixpeau n'avait il pas pris le même temps de réflexion pour elle que celui qu'il avait du accorder à Sirius ?

_A Serpentard sont destinés  
Les rusés et les plus finassiers_

Peut être que cela lui correspondait après tout, mais cela correspondait tout autant à Sirius. C'est bien lui qui parvenait toujours à ses fins, la preuve en était faite.

_Si courageux et sans peur vous êtes  
A Gryffondor vous mènerez votre quête_

Sirius avait toujours craint sa mère, il obéissait pour cela à la moindre de ses requêtes.  
Alors pourquoi la provoquer ainsi ?  
Peut être était il courageux… lui… Et c'était cela qui faisait toute la différence entre eux ?  
Il avait su défier sa mère, il était courageux, elle non puisqu'elle lui cédait.

Ou bien était elle tout simplement du même avis…Elle ne savait rien des raisons qui amenaient sa mère à préférer Serpentard aux autres maisons.  
Peut être que sa mère elle-même n'en savait rien non plus après tout ?  
Cela comptait parmi les traditions et cela en était toute la raison. Il en était toujours allé ainsi.  
Mais qui instaurait les traditions ?  
Personne…Elles s'installent d'elles-mêmes, sans tenir compte de l'avis de quiconque et il en va toujours ainsi.  
Elles se répètent, d'années en années, de siècles en siècles, toujours semblables, toujours les mêmes…  
La vie n'est qu'un perpétuel recommencement et il en ira toujours ainsi puisque c'est ainsi que va la vie.

* * *

_Merci de laisser une petite review en attendant la suite, qui ne saurait tarder, vendredi prochain . Et pis comme ce sera le week-end de Nowel, un petit cadeau, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! _

_Au programme, première semaine de cours quelques peu mouvementé et la première apparation de Severus !!! Pour le reste c'est une surprise ! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadael :** Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que Narcissa n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus attentive, mais en même temps Severus est un peu privilégié, il aura une entrée rien que pour lui! Pour ce qui est des baguettes la réponse dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Debby:** Merci pour ta review. Moi aussi au début je pensais que Dumbledore était prof de métamorphose avant de devenir directeur, mais en relisant le tome 5, je me suis rendue compte que McGonagall occupait déjà ce poste avant l'époque des Maraudeurs. Donc Dumbledore a du enseigner une autre matière entre temps, et vue sa passion pour l'astronomie, j'ai pensé que c'est ce qui était le plus plausible.

_Et maintenant la suite que vous attendez tant. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQ :  
Un Black ne renonce jamais… et ce quoi qu'il lui en coûte**

La tempête avait repris de plus belle sur le château et le plafond magique de la grande salle était resté aussi noir qu'au banquet de la veille quand Narcissa y pénétra pour rejoindre Quitterie qui l'attendait pour déjeuner.

Le matin même elles avaient assisté à un cours de métamorphose donné par le professeur McGonagall, une femme stricte qui leur avait fait entendre qu'elle ne tolérait aucune dérogation de quelques sortes qu'elle fut au règlement et qu'en matière de métamorphose elle attendait la plus grande rigueur de leur part sous peine d'être exclu de son cours. Sur ce, elle avait changé son bureau en cochon sous les regards ébahis de la classe avant de lui rendre sa forme d'origine.

Le cours de Botanique était nettement plus détendu même si les élèves de Serdaigle le partageaient avec eux. Sa mère avait beau dire, Narcissa les trouvait plus sympathiques que certains élèves de sa propre maison. Abbie et Alecto étaient comme elle s'en doutait insupportables mais encore y avait il Tiberius Moon, qui lui ne cessait de faire sa propre éloge dans des élans d'orgueil qui semblaient le submerger en permanence.

Après le déjeuner, elles devaient se rendre en cours d'astronomie et Narcissa avait fait un détour par les dortoirs afin de récupérer le livre de l'oncle Alphard. Comme le professeur Selênê enseignait également l'étude des runes, elle comptait bien lui demander de regarder ce que pouvait bien contenir ce livre. Cette idée lui semblait préférable, elle ne voulait pas subir les questions embarrassantes que lui poserait sûrement Andromeda et prendre le risque qu'elle prévienne leur mère.

Le déjeuner fini, les élèves montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la tour la plus haute du château, là où allait se dérouler le cours. Le professeur Selênê leur expliqua que l'étude de cette matière resterait entièrement théorique jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse suffisamment sombre pour qu'ils puissent observer d'eux même les astres dans toute leur splendeur.

- Bien sûr, ajouta t elle avec un fort accent de l'est, nous pourrons les observer tout de même d'ici.

Elle abaissa sa baguette avec lenteur, la luminosité de la pièce s'en trouva de plus en plus réduite jusqu'à ce que la classe se retrouve dans une obscurité totale. Un magnifique ciel étoilé dégagé de tout nuage s'étendait à présent au dessus d'eux, ce qui permis au professeur de leur faire une première présentation des astres célestes.

Quand la lumière fut revenue à la fin du cour, Narcissa attendit que tous les élèves aient quitté la pièce pour s'avancer son livre en main jusqu'au bureau.

- Excusez moi professeur, dit elle timidement, vous enseignez l'étude des runes je crois ?

- Oui c'est exact Miss Black, votre sœur Andromeda a d'ailleurs été mon élève jusqu'à l'année dernière. Une excellente élève et je crois que votre sœur Bellatrix a également pris cette option.

- Oui, reprit elle étonnée qu'elle en sache autant sur sa famille, je me demandais si vous pourriez regarder ce livre, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater il est entièrement écrit en runes anciennes.  
Le professeur prit le livre, l'examina quelques instants, l'ouvrit essaya d'en déchiffrer la première page.

- C'est un livre très rare ! s'exclama t elle sans le quitter des yeux. Ce sont effectivement des runes anciennes mais pas de celles que l'ont étudie à l'heure actuelle.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Narcissa.

- Ces runes datent de bien avant…je ne pensais même pas qu'il restait encore des écrits de cette époque. La reliure est récente, le propriétaire l'a très certainement faite faire lui-même. Je pense qu'il devait également avoir à sa disposition un alphabet runique qui y correspond, sans ça il n'aurait pu traduire le titre.

- Vous pensez qu'on puisse trouver ce genre d'alphabet à Poudlard ? demanda Narcissa en pensant à la bibliothèque dont ses sœurs n'arrêtaient pas de lui vanter les mérites.

- Non…c'est un livre très rare…répéta t elle.

_Un livre très rare…_  
L'oncle Alphard n'était pas fou…Connaissait il au moins la valeur de ce cadeau ? Peut être était ce en connaissance de cause qu'il lui avait envoyé…  
Mais dans quel but ? Le professeur Selênê l'avait dit elle-même, il n'existait aucun alphabet à sa connaissance qui permette la traduction de ce livre…  
Mais elle trouverait bien…ce n'était pas par hasard s'il lui avait envoyé ce livre, il devait attendre quelques chose de sa part en retour. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne renoncerait pas, un Black ne renonce jamais…et ce quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Le cours de Sortilèges le lendemain, se déroula pour le mieux. Narcissa appréciait énormément cette matière même si le professeur Flitwick ne leur avait pas encore donné l'occasion de la pratiquer de manière concrète.

Il n'en était malheureusement pas de même pour l'histoire de la magie. Cette matière était enseignée par le seul professeur fantôme du château. Si Marcus pensait qu'il puisse être à l'origine de la soit disant malédiction du poste de défense contre les forces du mal, en le voyant on comprenait vite qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'ironie de sa part. Il faut dire aussi que le professeur Binns n'avait jamais réellement pris conscience de sa mort et continuait à donner ses cours de sa triste voix monocorde comme il l'eut fait avant cela.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce en ce jeudi matin était aussi lourde qu'à l'extérieur. Certains élèves se prenaient même à penser que si un éclair foudroyait toute la classe, Binns continuerait tout de même son cours comme si de rien était face à un tas de cendres fumant.  
Narcissa, Quitterie et Hilda qui avait pris place dans le fond de la classe, s'était lancées dans un concours qui avait pour but de faire tenir le plus longtemps possible sa baguette sur sa pointe en utilisant uniquement sa force d'esprit.

Bien sûr, la force de leur esprit ne leur était pas d'un grand secours mais la baguette d'Hilda était restée bien en place durant prés de deux minutes ce qui avait fait dire à celle-ci qu'elle disposait de pouvoirs psychiques extraordinairement développés.

Alors que le professeur Binns toujours plongé dans ses notes expliquait comment Balfour Bane avait fondé le comité des sortilèges expérimentaux, Narcissa envoya malencontreusement sa baguette à quelques mètres de là. Celle-ci retomba en un bruit sourd qui ne sembla cependant pas réveiller les élèves qui avaient succombé à l'effet soporifique que dégageait la voix du professeur.

Elle se glissa doucement sur le côté, puis longea le mur qu'avait heurté sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle s'en saisit, elle remarqua un éclat de peinture sur le pommeau du manche où l'on pouvait à présent distinguer une inscription. Elle regagna sa place sans quitter des yeux sa baguette. A y regarder de plus prés cela ressemblait à des initiales dont les enjolivements rendaient son appréciation un peu confuse, mais il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait d'un I et d'un P majuscules en lettres d'argent.

I.P…il devait s'agir de la personne pour qui cette baguette avait été fabriquée et ne trouvant pas acquéreur ces initiales avaient été dissimulées. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi les dissimulées en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il en adviendrait ? Une seule personne connaissait la réponse à cette question mais Narcissa doutait fort qu'elle soit disposée à la lui donner.

La sonnerie brusquement retentit ce qui sembla redonner vie aux élèves endormis qui se précipitèrent hors de la classe.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal se déroula, non pas dans la salle du 2ème étage prévue à cet effet, mais dans un des cachots non loin de leur salle commune. L'endroit était nettement plus froid, et Narcissa eut le déplaisir de constater que leur professeur ne prenait même pas la peine d'allumer un feu pour réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère. L'endroit était fort sombre et assez terrifiant pour réussir à faire observer un silence des plus prononcé à la classe entière.

Le professeur Bathory se tenait debout devant son bureau et attendait que chacun prenne place et ceci toujours dans un calme austère. Il ferma la porte laissant planer derrière lui une certaine angoisse comme s'il refermait la seule issue susceptible de permettre aux élèves d'échapper à une mort certaine.

- Bien, dit il.

Sa voix n'était pas plus élevée qu'un murmure mais elle se répercutait en échos à travers le cachot perdurant cette impression qu'avait Narcissa d'être assaillie par un adversaire beaucoup plus imposant qu'elle.

- Bien, répéta t il apparemment enchanté que ses élèves lui accordent autant d'attention, même s'il savait que c'était au-delà de ça, c'était de la crainte. Je ne vais pas, contrairement à mes collègues, passer l'heure à discourir sur cette matière. Ce serait une bien mauvaise mise en matière. Non, je pense que le meilleur moyen reste la pratique et uniquement la pratique.

Narcissa ne savait pas si elle devait trouver cette idée réjouissante ou non. Apparemment, le professeur comptait sur le fait que ses élèves parviennent à maîtriser un sortilège alors que jusque là aucun d'eux n'avait encore jeté de sort. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées celui-ci enchaîna :

- Je sais que vous n'avez encore jamais pratiqué de sortilèges et pour cela je saurai me montrer indulgent.

Cette phrase laissa nombre d'élèves pensifs : on avait peine à croire que cet homme puisse se montrer indulgent de quelque manière que ce fut, mais cela était sans doute bien mal le juger ou du moins c'est ce que Narcissa s'efforçait de croire.

Il demanda ensuite aux élèves de se grouper par deux afin de leur enseigner un sortilège de désarmement qui semblait à même de correspondre à leur niveau.

- L'un de vous enverra à son adversaire un sortilège de son choix et l'autre ripostera par « expelliarmus ».

- Mais professeur, si nous ne connaissons pas de sortilège… demanda Rabastan Lestrange l'air anxieux.

- Moi, j'ai appris la totalité des livres au programme, s'exclama Tiberius Moon comme s'il avait accompli une action émérite.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu sais les appliquer, rétorqua Narcissa qui supportait de moins en moins les hâbleries de son camarade.

Tiberius parut profondément choqué que quelqu'un ose le provoquer de la sorte et s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose mais le professeur l'interrompit. Celui-ci semblait faire appel à une grande maîtrise de soi pour ne pas relever ce trouble dans le calme auquel il aspirait.

- Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser le maléfice de bloque-jambes « locomotor mortis », je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à parvenir à le maîtriser.

La plupart des élèves firent ainsi, et au bout d'un quart d'heure, bon nombre d'entre eux se retrouvaient à sautiller sur place incapables de marcher normalement, signe qu'ils avaient parfaitement assimilé la mise en fonction du maléfice.

- Nous allons pouvoir passer à la suite, placez vous en face de votre adversaire celui-ci va vous lancer le maléfice et vous allez essayer de le contrer en le désarmant.

Quitterie lança donc à Narcissa le maléfice qui parvint tout juste à lui faire faire un pas en arrière en essayant de la contrer et évita de peu le sort qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à empêcher. Tiberius lui était parvenu à mettre le feu à ses propres cheveux sans qu'on sache très bien de quelle manière il s'y était pris tandis qu'Hilda tentait tant bien que mal de contenir son fou rire.  
Abbie et Alecto n'étaient pas encore parvenues à maîtriser un seul des sortilèges et n'avaient pas tellement l'air de se préoccuper tant que ça de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elles, plongées dans une conversation qui devait être de la plus haute importance pour qu'elles dédaignent ainsi leur travail.

Rabastan lui agitait sa baguette tant et si bien qu'elle ne tarda pas à atterrir à l'autre bout de la classe manquant de peu le professeur qui s'empressa de venir à son secours avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un.

Il prit sa place et demanda à son adversaire de lui jeter un sort s'attendant au simple maléfice qu'il venait de leur enseigner. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et pris par surprise il se retrouva violemment projeté contre le mur de pierre brut.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le garçon aux longs cheveux noir de jais qui venait de lancer le sortilège. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir perdu contenance, Narcissa entrevoyait son regard noir défiant le professeur qui venait de se relever et se tenait à présent face à lui.

- Tout ceci me parait excellent, le félicita t il sans prendre garde à l'air incrédule des élèves qui se seraient plutôt attendus à une retenue.

Le garçon le fixait toujours d'un air méfiant cette fois, cela devait le surprendre également. Un silence inquiétant s'était installé, au centre de la pièce, le professeur soutenait le regard de son élève d'un air suspicieux.

La sonnerie retentit et Bathory autorisa les élèves à quitter la pièce mettant ainsi fin à ce moment de malaise.Narcissa remarqua que le garçon avait décidé de se faire oublier et n'accordant pas un regard au professeur quitta la salle de classe en toute hâte.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a comme cours ? demanda Narcissa après le déjeuner.

- Potions…avec les Gryffondors, répondit Quitterie en consultant son emploi du temps.

Gryffondors…Sirius…traître…courage…des mots sans aucun lien en apparence qui une fois replacés dans le contexte reprenaient tout leur sens.  
Elle allait devoir le supporter, durant deux heures, deux heures interminables…Si elle avait de la chance, il l'ignorerait peut être, elle préférait qu'il l'ignore…Mais seulement pour cela encore aurait-il fallu que la chance existe…Mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas…C'est le destin qui fixe les règles du jeu et quand le destin veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours.

Le cour de potion se déroulait dans un cachot lui aussi mais beaucoup plus spacieux qui permettait d'accueillir une vingtaine d'élèves et puis surtout il était chauffé.  
Narcissa et Quitterie s'installèrent au premier rang pour suivre aussi attentivement qu'elles le pouvaient l'interminable discours de Slughorn. D'ailleurs, Narcissa ne l'entendait même plus, elle n'était même pas sûre que ce dont il parlait ait un quelconque rapport avec les potions. Slughorn parlait mais il était loin d'être le seul, aux discussions à voix haute d'Abbie et Alecto auxquelles Narcissa avait fini par s'habituer, s'était ajouté une rumeur tout aussi désagréable qui provenait du fond de la salle. Narcissa n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui devisait de la sorte, même à cette distance elle avait clairement reconnu la voix de Sirius.

Le professeur Slughorn ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir que les jeunes Gryffondor ne lui accordaient plus aucune attention et arrêta enfin son homélie.

- Black, dit il à l'adresse de Sirius vous prendrez la place de Lestrange au premier rang.  
Sirius s'exécuta mais avec le plus de lenteur possible et lança une exclamation amusée à Narcissa qui se retrouvait de part le fait juste à côté de lui. Celle-ci se contenta de détourner les yeux vers le professeur, l'ignorant délibérément. Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'attitude de sa cousine, puis reporta son attention sur son voisin.

- Tiens Severus ça fait plaisir de te retrouver ici, enfin tu ne devrais pas y rester longtemps d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire tu as attaqué un professeur.

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers eux pour voir la réaction du garçon. Sirius ne trouvait décidément rien de mieux que de déchaîner sur lui les tensions qu'il avait accumulées ces derniers jours. Severus lui était resté silencieux bien décidé à ne pas répondre à ces provocations.

- En plus, il parait que ce n'était pas un sortilège du genre de ceux que l'on apprend dans cette école si tu vois ce que je veux dire, continua Sirius.

Narcissa n'en revenait pas : Sirius osait sous entendre qu'il dépréciait la magie noire ? Elle avait du mal entendre. Comment Sirius pouvait-il dire une chose pareille alors que sa propre famille la pratiquait depuis une éternité. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas renier sa famille ? Mais ce qu'il dit par la suite lui confirma qu'en effet il était prêt à tout :

- Tu sais la magie noire est interdite à Poudlard comme ailleurs, n'espère pas t'en tirer à si bon compte.

Severus l'ignorait encore et toujours mais sa main se crispait sur sa plume, il n'aurait suffit que d'un mot de plus de la part de Sirius pour qu'il se jette sur lui et lui fasse regretter ses paroles.

- Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir commencer à préparer une potion permettant de soigner les furoncles. Mettez vous à deux par chaudron, les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin se trouvent dans l'armoire et les instructions dans votre livre à la page neuf.

Avant que Sirius ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Severus avait déjà filé en direction de l'armoire, tout comme Quitterie au grand désarroi de Narcissa qui se retrouvait seule avec son cousin.

- Tu remercieras Bellatrix de ma part, dit il d'un ton amer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t- elle d'un ton faussement interrogateur car elle savait pertinemment où il voulait en venir.

- Pour avoir eu la gentillesse de prévenir ma mère que j'avais été envoyé à Gryffondor.

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache peut être ?

- Non, mais j'aurais préféré lui annoncer moi-même, cela aurait évité qu'elle le prenne aussi mal.

- Mais ça n'aurait pas évité la beuglante, fit remarquer Narcissa sans pouvoir contenir un éclat de rire.

La tante Galatée hors d'elle avait fait parvenir à son fils, il y avait de cela quelques jours une enveloppe rouge qui avait explosé en plein milieu du petit déjeuner, proférant toutes sortes d'insanités dans lesquelles la plupart du temps il était sujet de « trahison » et « d'honte à la famille ».

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, le teint de Sirius vira soudainement au rouge pivoine tandis que Rogue et Quitterie revenaient les bras chargés de fioles soigneusement étiquetées, ainsi que de diverses racines.  
Sirius ne dit pas un mot de tout le restant du cours et Narcissa pensait avoir enfin réussi à le faire taire mais elle se trompait lourdement. Sirius avait beau renier sa famille, il restait un Black quoi qu'il advienne et un Black ne renonce jamais quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

A la fin de l'heure, il s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis dans le fond de la classe et ils partirent en conspirant à voix basse.  
Narcissa se doutait qu'ils préparaient quelque chose ce qui l'inquiétait c'était de savoir contre qui ? Contre elle ou contre Bellatrix ?

Quitterie lui proposa d'aller à la bibliothèque afin de faire le devoir que Slughorn venait de leur donner quant à l'usage des épines de porc épic dans les potions, mais Narcissa refusa prétextant qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire à sa sœur et qu'elle la rejoindrait un peu plus tard.

Elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune tout comme les autres élèves quand elle se retrouva prise en plein milieu d'une embuscade menée par Sirius et son ami, James. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait elle n'en était pas la cible. Bellatrix non plus d'ailleurs.

James maintenait leur victime immobilisée à terre alors que celle-ci tentait désespérément de récupérer sa baguette à quelques mètres de là.  
Les élèves avaient passé leur chemin comme si cela faisait part entière de leur quotidien, mais pas Narcissa. Pourquoi Sirius s'acharnait il ainsi contre ce garçon qui ne lui avait rien fait ? Pourquoi cherchait il toujours à se faire remarquer et à s'attirer des ennuis ? S'en était trop. Elle sortit sa baguette et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

« Expelliarmus »

Il y avait tant de haine dans sa voix que Sirius et sa baguette se trouvèrent projetés en arrière. Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire que James la désarmait à son tour lâchant Severus, qui en profita pour attraper la baguette au vol et envoyer James heurter le mur comme il l'avait fait le matin même avec Bathory. Sirius avait récupéré sa baguette et revenait à la charge quand une vive lumière rouge les désarma tous.

Narcissa fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Bathory qui arrivait dans l'entrefaite, baguette en main. Le silence se fit immédiatement attendant les dures paroles qui allaient suivre. Au bout de ce qui leur parut une éternité, il finit par dire :

- Retenue, demain 17 heures, dans mon bureau. Maintenant regagnez vos salles communes.

Et sans un mot de plus il tourna les talons et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir qui menait à son bureau. C'est juste quand elle n'entendit plus l'écho de ses pas sur les dalles de pierres humides qu'elle osa bouger. Narcissa récupéra sa baguette par terre, bizarrement elle lui semblait plus grande, elle regarda le pommeau et constata avec surprise qu'il n'y figurait non pas les initiales I.P mais L.P. Celles-ci étaient d'ailleurs nettement plus visibles et semblaient ne jamais avoir été recouvertes par quelques moyens qu'il soit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, une autre baguette similaire quoique légèrement plus petite se trouvait juste à coté, elle la ramassa. Les trois garçons ne s'étaient pas occupés de récupérer leur baguette, ils n'avaient pas bougé, ils continuaient à s'affronter du regard.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir, un Slughorn visiblement affolé arriva au pas de course et leur lança un regard interrogateur s'étonnant de voir les élèves ainsi figés au beau milieu du couloir.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda t il à James et Sirius dépêchez vous de rejoindre votre salle commune !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'enquit James.

- Rien qui vous concerne Potter, regagnez vos salle commune respectives, allez !

A contre cœur Sirius quitta Rogue des yeux pour rejoindre James qui l'attendait leurs baguettes en main à coté de Slughorn.

Quand tous trois eurent disparu au détour du couloir, Narcissa tendit sa baguette à Severus qui murmura un mot de remerciement avant d'entrer dans la salle commune tandis que Narcissa partait rejoindre Quitterie à la bibliothèque la tête embrumée de pensées.

Etait ce sa mère, la femme brune qu'elle avait vue dans le train ? Etait ce vraiment le hasard si au lieu d'aller à la bibliothèque elle s'était retrouvée là ? Non, le hasard n'existait pas.

La retenue lui revint brusquement à l'esprit…Pourquoi fallait il que le sort s'acharne de la sorte sur elle ? Elle n'avait rien demandé elle, alors pourquoi devrait elle en subir les conséquences ?

Un Black ne renonce jamais quoi qu'il lui en coûte, ainsi était leur devise. Sirius avait beau renier sa propre famille, son propre sang, il s'y tenait encore et toujours.

Tant qu'il s'y tiendrait il resterait son égal, tant qu'il s'y tiendrait il resterait un ennemi redoutable…redoutable…mais pas insurmontable puisqu'à présent elle savait, elle n'était plus la seule à lutter contre lui. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas par contre, c'est qu'à présent ce n'était plus contre elle seule que Sirius luttait…mais contre sa famille toute entière.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu, merci de laisser une petite review. _

_Comme promis, je posterai le prochain chapitre demain dans la journée. En perspective, retenue avec le professeur Bathory et un peu plus tard le fameux banquet d'Halloween. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Donc voilà mon petit cadeau de Noël, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIX :  
L'Art de la Magie Ancestrale**

Une retenue…La première semaine de la rentrée…Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Bellatrix ne se gênerait pas pour prévenir leur mère par hibou si elle avait été au courant. Heureusement, elle n'en savait rien et quand Narcissa se rendit au bureau du professeur Bathory le lendemain soir, elle prétexta simplement un devoir qu'elle devait faire à la bibliothèque.

Severus attendait déjà adossé contre le mur face à la porte de bois sombre ornée de petites gargouilles, perdu dans ses pensées. A l'approche des pas de Narcissa, il leva prestement la tête la main serrée sur sa baguette croyant à l'arrivée d'un de ses détracteurs. Il parut soulagé de l'apercevoir mais un grincement détourna rapidement son regard vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Tous deux pénétrèrent dans la pièce à demi plongée dans l'obscurité, où des piles de livres jonchaient le sol. La porte se referma derrière eux en un brusque claquement qui leur fit faire volte face. Le professeur Bathory se tenait là, la main toujours sur la poignée.

- Bien, vous êtes à l'heure, dit il en regardant la montre d'argent qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. C'est une bonne chose, vous avez du travail qui vous attend, il désigna d'un vaste geste l'étendue de livres puis les étagères vides. Vous n'aurez qu'à les classer par ordre alphabétique. Cela ne devrait vous prendre guère plus de…six heures.

Il y avait une note de sadisme dans cette dernière phrase, et il semblait en effet s'amuser de leur désarroi. Il alla s'installer à son bureau pour corriger quelques parchemins, puis les voyant toujours immobiles ajouta :

- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'attendre vos amis, le professeur McGonagall se charge elle-même de leur retenue.

Severus après avoir laissé échapper une exclamation de dédain au mot « amis » commença à s'attaquer à la pile la plus proche. Narcissa s'y mit avec nettement plus de mauvaise grâce mais une fois qu'elle eut compris qu'ils ne sortiraient pas sans avoir fini, elle redoubla d'ardeur.

Il se faisait tard, elle n'osait pas regarder sa montre mais elle s'en doutait. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur les titres et leurs auteurs, elle avait beau aimer la lecture cette retenue n'en devenait pas moins fastidieuse. « Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort quand l'Augrey a chanté de Gulliver Pokeby »…16ème rangée…« Runes du temps jadis par Arya Nox »…18ème rangée… Elle marqua soudain un temps d'arrêt, l'auteur ne lui était pas inconnu et le fait que ce livre traite de runes attira tout particulièrement son attention. Ainsi il n'existait pas à Poudlard, un alphabet runique capable d'apporter une traduction au livre de l'oncle Alphard, mais celui-ci lui aurait fait jurer le contraire. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention du professeur toujours absorbé par la correction de ses parchemins, elle continua le rangement un œil toujours fixé sur le livre.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en emparer maintenant c'était trop risqué mais plus tard…Le tout était de trouver la bonne occasion.  
Il était prés de minuit, lorsque ayant finit leur rangement ils purent quitter la pièce. Sans un mot, de peur de se faire prendre par Rusard, ils regagnèrent leur salle commune. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité apparemment déserte en cette heure aussi tardive. Severus éclaira la pièce avec sa baguette et se dirigeait vers son dortoir quand une ombre bougea soudainement du coté de la cheminée le stoppant net. Narcissa, tenant elle aussi sa baguette, s'approcha doucement de l'âtre encore fumant quand la lumière aveuglante d'une lanterne l'éblouit.

- La bibliothèque ferme à 20 heures…l'informa la voix de Bellatrix.

- Je m'en étais aperçue, rétorqua Narcissa en toisant sa sœur en robe de chambre qui avait du passer une bonne partie de la nuit à attendre son retour.

- Tu sais quelle heure il est ? demanda t elle d'un ton qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de sa mère.

- 20 heures 30 ? répondit-elle d'un air qu'elle voulait désinvolte car à vrai dire elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et la seule chose qui la préoccupait pour le moment c'était de regagner son dortoir.

- Il est minuit passé… sa voix n'avait rien d'agressif mais elle n'en restait pas moins lourde de menaces.

- Et alors ? continua Narcissa bien décidée à connaître le fond de sa pensée.

- Où étais tu ?

Narcissa se retourna et esquissa un sourire en constatant que Severus avait profité de la dispute pour s'échapper discrètement. Il n'avait pas eu tort car Bellatrix aurait eu vite fait de le prendre à témoin, histoire d'enfoncer encore un peu plus sa sœur dans ses mensonges.

- Où étais tu ? insista Bellatrix qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

- Je te l'ai dit à la bibliothèque, mentit Narcissa sans essayer de trouver quoi que ce soit de plus crédible, puisque de toute manière quoiqu'elle eut dit sa sœur l'aurait retourner contre elle comme elle l'avait fait pour Sirius.

- Arrête de mentir, sinon je vais finir par croire que tu me caches des choses ! dit Bellatrix tout en la foudroyant du regard.

- Et ce serait tout à mon honneur puisque tu finiras de toutes façons par tout rapporter à mère.

- Avoue que ça t'arranges bien quand il est question de Sirius !

- En parlant de Sirius, il te remercie pour la lettre, dit Narcissa en une vaine tentative de changer de sujet.

Bellatrix qui avait remarqué son manège lui lança un de ses regards incrédules comme elle savait si bien les faire et Narcissa finit par céder.

- J'étais en retenue, avoua t elle d'un ton las, voilà maintenant tu peux envoyer une lettre à mère, comme ça demain je verrai ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on reçoit une beuglante.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'attendrir avec ça, s'indigna Bellatrix un mince sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage.

- Sait on jamais !

- Pourquoi tu as eu cette retenue ? demanda t elle reprenant son sérieux.

- Parce que j'ai désarmé Sirius dans un couloir. Lui aussi a eu droit à son heure de retenue, dit elle en pensant amèrement que le professeur McGonagall avait du les garder beaucoup moins longtemps.

- Intéressant, murmura Bellatrix.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? demanda Narcissa inquiète d'avoir à subir par sa faute de nouvelles représailles.

- Je vais me gêner ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, mère est tellement remontée contre l'oncle Alioth et la tante Galatée ces temps ci qu'elle te posera en victime.

Laissant Bellatrix à ses projets, Narcissa disparut derrière la porte qui menait à son dortoir sans prendre conscience que celle en face était légèrement entrouverte. Il avait entendu toute la conversation par l'interstice. Ainsi, Sirius devait être le cousin de Narcissa et Bellatrix et non pas leur frère comme il l'avait pensé au prime abord quand le professeur Slughorn avait lu la liste devant le choixpeau. Bellatrix…c'était donc elle la responsable du calvaire qu'il endurait ces derniers jours.

Depuis la lettre, Sirius et James se montraient nettement plus acharnés que lors de leur première rencontre, mais il ne voulait pas y repenser. Bellatrix se leva, un parchemin à la main, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce et sortit pour se rendre vraisemblablement à la volière. Severus lui, remonta se coucher en pensant que Rusard se chargerait de l'intercepter.

Narcissa retrouva Bellatrix la mine réjouie le lendemain dans la salle commune et en conclut qu'elle avait envoyée sa lettre. Une foule d'élèves se pressait autour du panneau d'affichage, Narcissa et Quitterie s'en approchèrent.

_Banquet d'halloween samedi 31 octobre,  
Les élèves à partir de la troisième année disposant d'autorisation sont invités à se rendre à Pré au Lard. Pour ceci ils devront se présenter au bureau de Mr Rusard afin que celui-ci vérifie lesdites autorisations et ce à partir de 9 heures. _

Tout le monde se rendrait au banquet, tout le monde…les couloirs resteraient donc libres d'accès, l'occasion parfaite pour se rendre dans le bureau du professeur Bathory.  
Quitterie à qui elle avait raconté le matin même sa trouvaille dans le bureau du professeur, semblait avoir eu la même idée.

- Tu penses que le professeur Bathory ira au banquet ? demanda t elle à voix basse.

- Comment pourrait il faire autrement ?

- Mais il ne va sûrement pas laisser libre accès à son bureau, fit elle remarquer.

- Non mais en deux mois j'espère bien qu'on aura appris un sortilège qui permette de déverrouiller les portes ! lui rétorqua Narcissa.

Arriva donc le mois d'octobre, tout aussi pluvieux que les mois précédent ce qui ne rendait les élèves guère optimistes pour leur sortie à Prés au Lard. Iris n'avait, semblait il, pas relever l'histoire de la retenue, même si elle avait envoyé un courrier à Bellatrix la remerciant de la tenir ainsi informée des moindres faits et gestes de celui qu'elle appelait maintenant « l'hippogriffe noir des Black » sur lequel elle pensait que la tante Galatée ne faisait pas preuve de suffisamment d'autorité.

Le soir du banquet au lieu de monter dans la grande salle comme les autres premières et deuxièmes années, Narcissa et Quitterie étaient restées en retrait dans la salle commune attendant que celle-ci soit déserte pour se rendre au bureau en toute discrétion.

Bellatrix et Andromeda qui n'auraient pas loupé une occasion de se rendre à Pré au Lard, étaient déjà dans la grande salle et ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter de l'absence de leur sœur, toute leur attention était portée vers les paroles de Slughorn.

Comme Quitterie l'avait prévu la porte était verrouillée par un sortilège mais un simple « Alohomora » suffit à l'ouvrir. Elles refermèrent la porte derrière elles afin de pouvoir allumer les candélabres qui éclairaient la pièce sans éveiller les soupçons et Narcissa se lança à la recherche du livre dans la 18ème rangée. Au moment où elle tendait la main pour le prendre, elle se ravisa il lui avait semblé entendre des bruits de pas furtifs dans le couloir. Plus rien … ça devait être son imagination après tout. Alors qu'elle se saisissait du livre la porte s'entrouvrit, une silhouette vêtue de noir se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce et se figea en les apercevant.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Severus tout en refermant la porte pour ne pas être entendu.

- Je te retourne la question, lui rétorqua Narcissa en tenant fermement le livre caché derrière son dos.

- J'ai vu de la lumière, je suis entré, répliqua t il tout en essayant de voir ce qu'elle tentait vainement de cacher. Et toi ?

- J'étais venue reprendre quelque chose qui m'appartient, dit elle en lui montrant innocemment le livre.

Un sourire incrédule crispa les traits de son visage dont le teint pâle contrastait étonnamment avec la noirceur de ses cheveux, il ne la croyait pas une seule seconde. Elle non plus d'ailleurs.

- On devrait peut être retourner au banquet, suggéra Quitterie pour couper court à la conversation.

- Quoi, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Le banquet a été annulé.

- Pourquoi auraient-ils annulé le banquet ? demanda Quitterie en le regardant avec méfiance.

- Le professeur Slughorn n'a rien voulu dire, il nous a demandé de retourner dans nos salles communes respectives où les elfes nous apporteront de quoi dîner.

- Ah ! Et c'est pour ça que tu te promènes dans les couloirs, fit remarquer Narcissa mais Severus n'y prêta aucune attention.

- Je pense qu'il est allé retrouver Dumbledore dans son bureau avec les autres professeurs.

- Oui donc on ferait bien de partir d'ici avant que Bathory ne revienne, suggéra Quitterie.

Tous trois quittèrent la pièce en prenant bien soin d'éteindre les chandelles derrière eux. De retour dans la salle commune, ils ne manquèrent pas de remarquer le désordre y régnait. Apparemment tous les élèves s'y étaient regroupés et discutaient à présent des raisons qui pouvaient pousser Dumbledore à annuler le banquet.

- Vous croyez que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le ministère ? demanda Andromeda au groupe de sixièmes années regroupés prés de la cheminée.

Le tumulte autour d'eux était tellement fort que Narcissa n'entendit même pas la réponse et elle préféra remonter au dortoir avec Quitterie pour voir si ce livre lui permettrait de découvrir les secrets que renfermait celui de l'oncle Alphard.

Narcissa cherchait une page par laquelle commencer quand elle remarqua une croix faite à l'encre noire sur le haut d'une d'entre elles dont le titre était malheureusement intraduisible. Tous les élèves avaient regagné leur dortoir quand elles achevèrent enfin de traduire les vers situés au-dessus de ce qui semblait être une liste d'ingrédients :

_Les souvenirs qui peuplent notre esprit,  
Et les souvenirs qui nous font défaut,  
Regroupés dans une simple poterie,  
Pour à loisir en regarder l'écho._

Narcissa avait déjà entendu parler d'un liquide dont la texture mi-gazeuse mi-solide permettait d'y déverser ses souvenirs pour mieux en apprécier les détails. Ce pourrait il qu'il s'agisse d'une pensine ?

Cela en avait tout l'air, mais pourquoi l'oncle Alphard avait il cru bon d'annoter la page ? Comment avait il pu se douter qu'elle en aurait l'utilité ?  
Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, une pensine lui serait très utile pour retrouver l'identité de cette femme si familière qu'elle avait aperçue dans le train. Mais elle restait persuadée que l'oncle Alphard n'agissait pas sans raison ou bien alors souffrait il vraiment de graves problèmes d'ordre mentaux.

Le lendemain, les discussions continuaient à fuser à propos des événements de la veille lorsque Narcissa retrouva Bellatrix dans la salle commune. Celle-ci lui raconta leur première sortie à Pré au Lard :

- Il y a une maison à la sortie du village qui vient d'être construite d'où les villageois prétendent avoir entendu des cris le mois dernier, ils l'ont surnommée « la cabane hurlante ». Antonin Dolohov qui est dans la classe d'Andromeda a essayé d'aller voir à l'intérieur mais il n'a pas réussit à entrer mais d'après ce qu'il a entrevu entre les planches qui condamnent les fenêtres, il y avait un sacré désordre là dedans. Je ne sais pas quel genre de fantômes y vit, mais ils ne doivent pas être comme ceux qu'on trouve au château.

Mais Narcissa ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié fixant Andromeda qui montrait un article dans la gazette du sorcier à une de ses amies. Celle-ci hochait la tête en signe de dénégation, mais cela ne faisait qu'encourager davantage Andromeda à continuer son discours.

Narcissa devinait qu'elles parlaient elles aussi des événements de la veille, Andromeda avait sa propre opinion sur le sujet et comptait bien ne pas abandonner cette lutte déjà perdue avant d'avoir convaincu les personnes qui lui étaient proches.

Bellatrix constatant que sa sœur ne lui accordait plus aucune attention, suivit son regard jusqu'au journal que secouait à présent frénétiquement Andromeda cherchant par tous les moyens de rallier son amie à sa cause. Mais se rendant compte que tout espoir était vain, elle envoya le journal glisser le long de la table et quitta la pièce. Narcissa avait vu un éclair de lumière passer brusquement dans les yeux de Bellatrix mais n'y prêtant guère plus d'attention, ramassa le journal qui lancé avec tant d'ardeur avait fini par terre. La page sur laquelle il avait été replié, montrait la photo d'un sorcier fort séduisant au visage pâle et aux cheveux bruns qui retombaient élégamment sur ses joues creuses :

_« Voldemort prochain candidat au poste de ministre de la magie ? »  
Cette homme, connu de nos jours sous le fier patronyme de Lord Voldemort, présenterait le mois prochain sa candidature au poste de ministre de la magie. Son programme électoral aura pour objectif de purifier la race sorcière en excluant définitivement les moldus de notre société. Un programme qui trouve ses adeptes au sein de la population, plus particulièrement de personne de noble ascendance et digne lignée mais largement contesté par la confédération des mages et sorciers.  
« Il ne faut pas céder à une politique extrémiste, déclare Albus Dumbledore, manitou suprême et actuel directeur de Poudlard »  
Politique extrémiste peut être mais qui a en de nombreuses occasions fois fait ses preuves par le passé. Ce sera aux électeurs de trancher !  
Votre envoyé spécial Rita Skeeter. _

- Quoi, c'est à cause de ça que le banquet a été reporté ? demanda Narcissa en tendant le journal à sa sœur.

- Faut croire ! répondit celle-ci en commençant la lecture de l'article à son tour. Dumbledore était furieux, il s'est rendu au ministère sur le champ pour protester d'après ce que Slughorn en a dit à Andromeda.

- Andromeda en pense quoi ? interrogea Narcissa qui avait remarqué le reniflement méprisant qui avait suivi le nom de sa sœur aînée.

- Elle est…d'accord avec Dumbledore, finit par dire Bellatrix fixant à présent la place délaissée par Andromeda d'un regard mauvais.

Narcissa ne préféra pas insister. Elle était persuadée que sa famille soutiendrait ce « Lord Voldemort », mais elle n'était pas certaine que celui-ci parvienne sans encombre à prendre le contrôle du ministère. Si Dumbledore s'y opposait, il n'aurait pas grande chance d'y arriver. Dumbledore, « l'ami des sangs de bourbes », toujours prêt à leur venir en aide, toujours prêt à les soutenir dans les pires situations.

Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas faire une grande différence de creuser un peu plus le fossé qui les séparait du monde moldu. Puis ne serait ce pas mieux ainsi ? Ils seraient davantage en sécurité…  
Andromeda s'était laissée endoctriner par Dumbledore dans ses idées bienveillantes de protection des moldus. Sa mère s'était montrée très claire sur le sujet, « cela ne servait à rien de leur venir en aide puisque de toute manière, ils se retourneraient tôt ou tard contre nous comme auparavant et le temps n'y changerait rien. »

Narcissa de par son jeune âge n'accordait pas grande importance à la politique. Aussi préféra t elle consacrer son attention à la traduction de son livre plutôt qu'aux tracasseries d'Andromeda.  
La liste d'ingrédients, lui laissait penser qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et qu'il était en l'occurrence bien question de cette fameuse potion. Le tout était maintenant de trouver les ingrédients nécessaires à sa confection.

Elle disposait d'ores et déjà de corne de Bicorne en poudre ainsi que de plumes de Jobarbille qu'ils utilisaient dans la fabrication de leur potion en cours.  
L'essence de Belladone et les œufs de Serpencendre gelés étaient trop dangereux pour qu'on les laisse à l'entière disposition de première année mais Narcissa pensait pouvoir s'en procurer facilement dans l'armoire personnelle de Slughorn.  
Seules les pétales de fleur de Delois lui posaient problème. Elle avait eu beau feuilleter « mille herbes et champignons magiques », il n'y était fait mention en aucun endroit. Si Slughorn n'en avait pas, elle voyait difficilement par quels moyens elle pourrait s'en procurer.  
La préparation de la potion prenait plus de trois mois et les pétales de Delois n'intervenaient qu'à la fin. Les plumes de Jobarbille devaient macérer quelques temps avant qu'on puisse y ajouter les autres ingrédients. Il lui restait à trouver un endroit à l'écart des regards indiscrets. Et pour ce qui était des autres ingrédients, il valait mieux qu'elle attende les vacances de noël, le château serait désert, elle aurait moins de risque de se faire prendre.

Cela ne la dérangeait pas d'attendre, elle craignait un peu de se faire surprendre une nouvelle fois par Bellatrix. Mais comme celle-ci comptait rentrer à la maison pour les fêtes, elle serait tranquille. Sa mère comprendrait qu'elle préfère étudier et ne lui en voudrait pas. Quand bien même, elle trouverait bien un prétexte qui l'oblige à céder.

Slughorn avait fini par annoncer le report des cours de vol à une date ultérieure. Le professeur avait été victime d'un cognard lors du premier match de la saison qui opposait Serdaigle à Gryffondor. Le coup du batteur de Gryffondor, Daniel Kearon, avait expédié le malheureux professeur Norway à l'autre bout du stade, lui cognant violemment la tête contre la barre de fer d'un des buts. Le choc lui avait fait perdre partiellement la mémoire, et le jeune batteur s'était vu renvoyé de l'équipe faisant perdre au passage une vingtaine de points à sa maison à la grande joie des Serpentard qui de part le fait se trouvaient favoris pour la coupe des quatre maisons.

Quelques élèves avaient été déçus par cette annonce mais pas Narcissa. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas brillante sur un balai, loin de là. D'ailleurs elle en avait déjà fait la douloureuse expérience lors d'une réunion de famille et elle avait fini sa journée au sommet d'un grand peuplier. Ayant déjà le vertige en temps normal, cela n'avait fait que décupler sa peur et elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais monter sur un balai.

Enfin peut être qu'après tout, elle parviendrait à la surmonter cette peur. Ce n'était pas si terrible…puis elle ne pouvait pas être la pire non ? D'autres élèves qui n'avaient encore jamais vu un balai de leur vie s'en sortiraient avec tout autant de mal ? C'est ce qu'elle espérait…et elle était loin de se tromper.

Beaucoup d'autres élèves redoutaient au moins autant qu'elle ce premier cours de vol, la plupart sans véritables raisons. Mais l'une d'entre elles en particulier avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'en inquiéter, d'autant plus que la classe avec qui ils allaient assister au cours n'était nulle autre que celle des Gryffondor.

* * *

_Voilà, merci de me laisser une petite review. _

_La suite vendredi prochain ou peut-être un peu avant. Le chapitre suivant tombera en plein dans la période de Noël ( je sais le temps passe vite à Poudlard, mais dans la vraie vie aussi non ? ). Et pour les fans de Severus, celui-ci devrait prendre toute son importance dans ce chapitre là. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Debby :** Merci pour ta review. Comme promis, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Léana :** Une nouvelle lectrice ! En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review.

**Sadael :** Un grand merci pour ta review. Pour le cours de vol, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir la suite.

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE SEPT :  
Qui sait tout cacher peut tout oser

Le match de Quidditch qui voyait s'affronter Serpentard et Gryffondor se déroula au début du mois de décembre alors qu'une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait déjà le stade. Narcissa avait pris place dans les gradins en compagnie de Quitterie et Hilda, toutes trois emmitouflées dans leur cape et leur écharpe vert et argent aux couleurs de Serpentard. Lucius Malefoy, le capitaine des Serpentard serra la main de celui des Gryffondor en prenant soin de lui écraser les jointures aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.  
Le professeur McGonagall qui exceptionnellement arbitrait le match donna le coup de sifflet de départ manquant de peu d'être désarçonnée par Lucius qui avait donné un vif coup de pied au sol s'emparant par la même occasion du souaffle qui venait d'être lancé. Le vent froid giflait son visage mais cela ne semblait pas l'arrêter, il fonçait vers les buts, Amycus Carrows et Arcadius Avery derrière lui.

- Et Malefoy marque ! s'écria William Myler, l'élève de Serdaigle préposé aux commentaires. 10 à 0 en faveur de Serpentard !

Des exclamations de joie s'élevèrent de leur tribune, les Gryffondor qui avaient déjà perdu le match précèdent semblaient peu à peu céder à la panique devant l'ardeur que mettaient les Serpentard dans leur jeu.

Quand Antonin Dolohov, l'attrapeur de Serpentard, s'empara du vif d'or au bout d'une heure d'un combat acharné contre les éléments, Serpentard menait de soixante points.  
McGonagall siffla le coup de sifflet final et redescendit à terre se faisant bousculer par les Serpentard qui venaient acclamer leurs joueurs. Elle ne manqua pas de les rappeler à l'ordre, laissant paraître une certaine amertume dûe à la défaite de son équipe.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que Gryffondor n'avait plus gagné la coupe de Quidditch, ni même celle des quatre maisons d'ailleurs. Les Serpentard avaient su faire preuve de beaucoup plus de discernement et les avaient devancés de peu la plupart du temps.

Leur victoire fut célébrée avec enthousiasme dans la salle commune, mais les joueurs trop harassés pour y participer en quoi que ce soit, étaient remontés dans leur dortoir. Fergus, le frère d'Hilda était parvenu à se procurer de la Bierraubeurre au vu et au su de Rusard, en empruntant un passage secret qui selon ses dires se trouvait sous la statue de Gregory le hautain au cinquième étage.

Lucius et Antonin avaient du se rendre à l'infirmerie suite à une altercation avec des supporters de Gryffondor au cours de laquelle leurs cheveux avaient subitement virés au rouge et or. Narcissa ne put réprimer un fou rire en écoutant Andromeda raconter la scène pour la troisième fois ne tarissant pas de reproches à l'égard de Lucius qui faisait « honte à son titre de préfet ».

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal devenaient de plus en plus insupportables, dans ce cachot sombre où il faisait à présent si froid que les élèves voyaient la buée que dégageait leur propre souffle. Le professeur Bathory semblait s'être accommodé au froid permanent, absorbé par ses cours et Narcissa commençait à penser que le directeur devait être à l'origine du choix de ce local.

Narcissa avait écrit à sa mère son intention de rester au château pendant les vacances et celle-ci ne semblait pas y faire d'objection mais lui avait cependant conseillé de ne plus utiliser Morrigan la prochaine fois qu'elle lui enverrait une lettre.

Narcissa n'avait pas tardé à découvrir les inconvénients que pouvait apporter le corbeau. Bon nombre de ses congénères qui peuplaient la forêt interdite, la rejoignaient sur l'arbre prés du lac où elle avait pris l'habitude de se percher. A force de croassements, des élèves avaient fini par expérimenter des sortilèges sur lesdits corbeaux qui troublaient leur tranquillité et Narcissa avait finalement décidé de garder Morrigan en sécurité dans leur dortoir.

Morrigan ne s'en plaignait pas bien au contraire, elle se montrait très docile, bien contente de ne pas passer l'hiver dehors. Mais il lui arrivait de disparaître de temps à autre sans que Narcissa ne sache par quels moyens elle était parvenue à s'éclipser.

Le professeur Slughorn ne tarda pas à venir relever les noms de ceux qui comptaient passer les fêtes au château et Narcissa constata à son plus grand plaisir qu'elle était la seule de sa classe à rester ainsi que Quitterie et aussi Severus.

Comme depuis quelques temps, beaucoup d'attentats avaient été commis contre des moldus, bon nombre de parents préféraient garder leurs enfants auprès d'eux. Aussi les parents de Quitterie ne tardèrent pas eux même à demander à leurs enfants de les rejoindre au grand désarroi de Narcissa qui se retrouvait seule…enfin pas tout à fait…

La salle commune était désespérément vide le jour de Noël, seul Severus restait plongé dans la lecture d'un livre qui d'après le titre « noirceurs de la magie noir » était loin d'être au programme et un septième année qui entamait d'un air maussade ses révisons en vu des aspics.

Narcissa tout en faisant mine de rédiger son devoir de métamorphose passa son après midi à les observer du coin de l'œil. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait prononcé un mot, prétextant du travail afin de s'enfermer dans un mutisme des plus prononcés.

Les cadeaux de Noël étaient arrivés le matin même, mais Narcissa ne les avait pas ouverts, elle n'avait pas le cœur à cela. Ces cadeaux n'apaiseraient certainement pas l'angoisse qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle plus la date de la rentrée approchait. Cela faisait à présent une semaine, une semaine qu'elle avait chaque soir l'occasion d'aller chercher les ingrédients dans la réserve de Slughorn. Mais elle ne le faisait pas, elle attendait trouvant chaque jour une nouvelle excuse, un nouveau prétexte qu'y l'empêche de s'y rendre.

Quand ils descendirent dîner, elle put constater qu'une seule grande table suffisait à réunir les autres élèves ainsi que les professeurs. Dumbledore leur expliqua qu'étant donné les circonstances, il aurait été ridicule de manger séparément ainsi avait il trouvé préférable de les réunir afin que les repas soient plus « conviviaux » selon ses propres termes.

Son idée ne déplaisait pas à Narcissa, maintenant elle voyait avec nettement plus de distinction les sentiments dont semblait faire part le directeur envers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Enfin, il lui avait semblé que Dumbledore jetait des regards remplis d'amertume au professeur Bathory, qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Il avait à peine touché à son assiette et était beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé tenant ses mains fermement serrées sur son couteau et sa fourchette pour dissiper les tremblements incontrôlables qui l'envahissaient.

Le professeur McGonagall lui conseilla gentiment de regagner ses appartements, ce qu'il fit en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant qui sous l'effet de la douleur sans doute ressemblait davantage à un rictus. Narcissa trouva ce conseil assez déplacé étant donné que les appartements mis à la disposition du professeur ne devaient être guère plus chauffés que le cachot dans lequel il donnait ses cours.

Dumbledore le regardait franchir la grande porte avec une certaine froideur que Narcissa ne lui connaissait pas et reporta toute son attention sur les élèves qui lui faisaient l'honneur de partager sa table. Slughorn sauta sur l'occasion pour vanter les mérites des quelques élèves présents qui faisaient parti du Slug Club. Narcissa et Severus profitant que toute l'attention de la tablée était portée sur un élève de Serdaigle, Helbert Spleen qui avait apparemment un don pour ce qui était de la botanique, s'apprêtaient à se lever quand Slughorn ayant fini de questionner les autres élèves se tourna tout naturellement vers eux.

- Miss Black et Mr Rogue semblent avoir quant à eux des prédispositions pour ce qui est de l'art des potions.

Severus et Narcissa ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger des regards incrédules, certes ils étaient peut être bons en potion mais ils étaient loin d'être les seuls…seulement ils étaient les seuls présents. Heureusement pour eux, avant que Slughorn n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit à propos de sorciers célèbres qui auraient par le passé peuplés leur famille, Dumbledore fit remarquer l'heure tardive et conseilla aux élèves de regagner rapidement leurs salles communes respectives.

Une fois revenus dans leur salle commune, Narcissa s'installa au coin du feu avec un livre, Severus face à elle fit de même, et après quelques soupirs devant une pile de parchemins inachevés, le septième année, Davis – Slughorn avait au moins appris quelque chose à Narcissa aujourd'hui – remonta dans son dortoir.

Narcissa attendait patiemment que Severus se décide à l'imiter mais il n'y semblait guère disposé. Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil oubliant même de tourner les pages afin de rendre sa lecture crédible. Elle était bien décidée à aller à la réserve de Slughorn ce soir, le soir de Noël…c'était parfait.

Au bout d'une heure, elle commença à soupçonner Severus de changer ses habitudes dans le but de faire obstacle à son projet, il lui avait semblé voir apparaître sur son visage un léger sourire moqueur, quand elle avait commencé à montrer quelques signes d'impatience. N'y pouvant plus, elle se dirigea vers le mur qui donnait sur le couloir quand Severus lui barra le passage.

- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? lui demanda t il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! lança Narcissa étonnée qu'il vienne ainsi s'interposer.

- Si tu le dis, mais ce n'est pas dans la réserve de Slughorn que tu trouveras des œufs de Serpencendre ou de l'essence de Belladone, la prévint il en lui cédant le passage.

- Comment est ce que tu sais que…commença Narcissa interloquée en se tournant vers lui.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, la coupa t il.

- Et tu sais où on pourrait en trouver ?

Ce « on » semblait sous entendre qu'elle le considérait désormais comme membre de cette expédition nocturne au même titre que Quitterie si ses parents avaient daigné la laisser rester.  
Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis finalement alluma sa baguette et lui fit signe de le suivre. Narcissa fit de même en prenant soin de rendre le rayonnement plus diffus en posant sur le bout de la baguette la paume de sa main.

Les couloirs étaient vraiment froids, et ils regrettèrent bientôt de ne pas avoir pris leur cape, même si le frottement de celles-ci sur le sol aurait rapidement éveillé les soupçons de Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, qui passait son temps à surveiller les couloirs à l'image de son maître.

Narcissa ne savait pas du tout où Severus l'emmenait, et bien que rassurée par sa présence le fait qu'il la conduise vers le troisième étage commençait à la rendre nerveuse. Severus s'arrêta devant une porte légèrement entrouverte, tout deux se glissèrent à l'intérieur d'une pièce où était alignées d'immenses étagères remplies de diverses fioles et autres produits.

A peine eurent ils franchi le seuil qu'un tintement se fit entendre au fond de la pièce. Eteignant tout deux leur baguette, ils restèrent immobiles collés contre le mur de pierre, les tintements continuaient de plus belle. Apparemment un autre les avait devancés, Narcissa entendait de plus en plus nettement une respiration saccadée, elle se rapprochait…  
Ses yeux s'habituaient doucement à l'obscurité, mais elle ne voyait personne, il devait être encore derrière les étagères…Severus la poussa légèrement vers la gauche afin qu'ils contournent une première étagère…Les tintements des flacons cessèrent brusquement, les stoppant net…Narcissa essayait de respirer le plus doucement possible mais son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était persuadée qu'il trahirait leur présence…des bruits de pas…où se dirigeaient-ils ?

Narcissa sentit Severus l'attraper par le bras pour l'emmener vers le fond de la pièce...les pas semblaient à présent plus lointains…de derrière l'étagère, ils parvenaient à entrevoir le faible rayon de lumière qui provenait du couloir…une ombre passa tout à coup dans son sillon…Narcissa sentit la main de Severus se crisper sur son bras qu'il tenait toujours…un bruissement de cape se fit entendre…l'ombre revint devant la porte…sembla s'y attarder…puis sortit en la claquant violemment.

Durant quelques minutes, Severus et Narcissa restèrent immobiles, l'oreille aux aguets, puis n'entendant plus aucun bruit, ils se décidèrent à rallumer leur baguette.

- Qui c'était à ton avis ? ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Narcissa.

- Sûrement un élève, sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi il viendrait ici en pleine nuit, répondit Severus en tendant à Narcissa un flacon d'essence de Belladone qu'il venait de prendre sur l'étagère qui leur faisait face.

- Où est ce qu'on est au fait ?

- Dans la réserve de l'infirmerie, dit il en l'entraînant dans une autre rangée d'étagères.

- La réserve de l'infirmerie ? s'indigna Narcissa.  
Severus lui lança un regard noir et lui fit signe de baisser le ton si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent repérer.

- Et Mme Pomfresh, tu y as pensé ? continua t elle en un murmure contraint.

- Dis moi, c'est bien toi qui tenait tellement à aller chercher ces ingrédients ? s'offusqua t il en se tournant vers elle.

Narcissa préféra s'abstenir de répondre et se pencha vers les œufs de Serpencendre gelés posés dans un grand récipient d'acier.

- C'est pour quoi faire cette potion ? finit par demander Severus en faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser à la réponse, alors que c'était celle là même qui l'avait poussé plus qu'autre chose à accompagner Narcissa jusqu'ici.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre…répondit elle en prenant soin de glisser le plus délicatement possible les œufs dans un bocal qu'elle venait de prendre sur l'étagère voisine.

Severus la regardait d'un air perplexe attendant sans doute qu'elle en dise plus, mais elle n'y était pas disposée. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ses suppositions quant à l'usage de cette potion avant d'en être certaine, et puis elle trouvait déjà douteux le fait qu'il soit au courant…

- Il ne reste plus que les fleurs de Delois, pensa t elle à haute voix en regardant à tout hasard les étiquettes des autres fioles.

- Les fleurs de Delois ? répéta Severus, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. Tu es sûre que…

- Oui, j'en suis sûre, chuchota Narcissa irritée qu'il mette ainsi sa parole en doute plutôt que d'admettre que cela dépassait ses connaissances. Mais de toute façon, elles n'interviennent qu'à la fin, on peut très bien s'en passer jusque là.

- Tu as trouvé un endroit pour préparer la potion ?

- Je crois avoir une idée, murmura t elle en se souvenant soudain du passage secret dont avait parlé Fergus le jour du match de Quidditch.

Severus la suivit jusqu'au cinquième étage, sans qu'ils ne croisent qui que se soit. Rusard ne devait pas avoir jugé bon de surveiller les couloirs vu le peu d'élèves présents au château. Ils déplacèrent la statue sans faire trop de bruit et se glissèrent par la trappe à présent découverte dans un escalier fort escarpé en colimaçon. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un tunnel au plafond si bas qu'ils devaient le parcourir à demi courbés qui s'étendait sur prés de trois kilomètres.

- Maintenant je comprends comment il a fait pour ramener autant de Bierraubeurre, constata Narcissa lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans une cave remplie de bouteilles recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

- Je ne pense pas que l'endroit soit beaucoup fréquenté… fit remarquer Severus en soulevant une boite de bonbons de Bertie Crochue à moitié moisie … sauf par les rats ! ajouta t il en lâchant la boite d'où un de ces rongeurs venait de s'échapper.

- On aura qu'à revenir demain pour commencer la préparation de la potion, dit Narcissa en dissimulant la fiole d'essence de Belladone et les œufs de Serpencendre dans une caisse de Firewhisky vide.

De retour au dortoir, Narcissa constata que les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus le matin même jonchaient le sol. Apparemment Morrigan s'était fait une joie d'ouvrir à sa place le paquet de Chocogrenouille que lui avait envoyé Quitterie et dormait à présent juchée sur le haut d'une armoire. Après avoir lancé un regard noir à la responsable de tout ce désordre qu'il allait lui falloir ranger, Narcissa se décida enfin à ouvrir les autres paquets qui n'avaient pas échappé aux coups de becs acharnés du corbeau.

La tante Galatée et l'oncle Alioth lui avaient envoyé une boite de baguettes magiques à la réglisse. Narcissa qui avait horreur de ce genre de confiserie envoya la boite voler en direction de Morrigan qui après avoir émis un croassement de protestation s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bellatrix qui compatissait à l'ennui que devait ressentir sa sœur à passer les fêtes au château, lui avait offert un jeu de bataille explosive pour qu'elle puisse se distraire un peu ainsi que des bulles baveuses. Une magnifique plume d'un rouge sombre ainsi qu'un livre ayant pour titre « Anthologie des enchantements au XVIII siècle », cadeaux respectifs d'Andromeda et de sa mère tenaient quant à eux à lui rappeler qu'elle était restée à Poudlard pour étudier.

Narcissa savait déjà ce que renfermait le paquet que lui avait envoyé sa grand-mère. Celle-ci avait quelques années auparavant offert le même à Bellatrix et Andromeda. Un album photo regroupant quelques portraits de famille où des personnages en noir et blanc lui faisaient de grands signes de main affichant des sourires enjoués. Elle connaissait déjà la plupart de ces photos pour avoir maintes et maintes fois, feuilleté les albums de ses sœurs. En dessous de chaque photo le lieu, la date ainsi que le nom des personnes y figurant inscrits avec la même écriture fine et pointue qu'elle connaissait bien.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, Morrigan se posa sur son lit tenant dans son bec un minuscule paquet à qui elle semblait avoir épargné les coups de bec. Narcissa la regarda d'un air perplexe, elle ne voyait absolument pas qui pouvait bien lui envoyer ce paquet surtout par l'intermédiaire de Morrigan qui était sensée rester cloîtrée dans ce dortoir.

Elle se saisit du paquet, Morrigan ne sembla pas s'y opposer et la regarda le déballer en hochant la tête d'un air curieux. L'emballage était en papier de soie noir, elle le déchira délicatement et en sortit une petite boite de même coloris sur laquelle était inscrit l'adresse d'un magasin qui se trouvait chemin de traverse. Elle entrouvrit la boite laissant s'échapper une multitude de minuscules papillons rouges, dont la couleur était si éclatante qu'ils semblaient briller dans la pénombre. Narcissa les regardait tournoyer dans la pièce quand Morrigan la tira par la manche de sa robe. La boite contenait également un morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié en quatre, Narcissa qui jusque là soupçonnait l'oncle Alphard d'être l'auteur de ce cadeau se détrompa vite en découvrant une écriture qui lui était totalement inconnue.

_« Ce sont des pétales de fleurs de Delois. Pour les faire revenir dans la boite il te suffira d'utiliser la formule Folium Dormiente. Passe un bon Noël. »_

Elle examina le mot pendant un moment cherchant un indice qui lui permette d'identifier son mystérieux expéditeur. Qui pouvait bien chercher à lui faciliter ainsi la tache ? Et surtout dans quel but ? Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne derrière tout cela, elle en était persuadée. Elle se tourna alors vers Morrigan.

- Toi tu le sais, n'est ce pas…murmura t elle comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le corbeau lui réponde.  
Celui-ci se contenta de mordiller affectueusement la main que Narcissa lui tendait avant de retourner se percher sur l'armoire et s'attaquer à la boite de baguettes magiques à la réglisse.

Narcissa soupira, fit revenir les pétales dans leur boite puis referma l'album photo qui était resté ouvert sur une photo de classe de sa mère prise dans la salle commune de Serpentard le jour où elle avait passé ses buses.

_« Passe un bon Noël ! »_ répéta Narcissa d'un air dédaigneux en jetant le morceau de parchemin qu'elle venait de froisser, toujours en direction de l'armoire où se tenait Morrigan. Le corbeau attendit qu'elle ait tiré les rideaux de son baldaquin pour s'emparer du papier et disparaître en un bruissement d'ailes, laissant derrière elle une unique plume noire aux reflets bleutés planer un moment dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sol de pierre froide.

* * *

_Voilà, merci de laisser une petite review. _

_La suite vendredi porchain avec au programme, un événement mystérieux, une potion et un premier cours de vol avec les Gryffondors qui promet d'être joyeux ! _


	8. Chapter 8

Pour commencer, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2007 !

Je suis un peu en retard, entre les cadeaux, les gâteaux, le champagne et le kir royal ( comme dirait _Florence Forresti_ au bout de 2 gorgées on a toujours droit à la même phrase _" j'suis pompette ! "_), j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poster.

Donc voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**CHAPITRE HUIT :**

**Dans un monde où tout n'est que secret**

L'horloge du village sonna trois coups, brisant le silence solennel qui s'était installé sur le village endormi. L'enseigne d'un pub à l'apparence délabrée s'agitait en un grincement sinistre au gré du vent faisant fuir les rapaces qui espéraient s'y jucher pour la nuit. A travers les interstices des volets clos, on percevait la faible lueur tremblotante de ce qui semblait être une chandelle. Elle s'éteignit brusquement plongeant le bâtiment dans les ténèbres les plus complètes que pouvait offrir cette nuit sans lune.

Une ombre en émergea, sa longue cape frôlant la neige au rythme de ses pas cadencés alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la rue principale. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'une maison à trois étages, jetant des coups d'œil de tous cotés afin d'être sûre de ne pas être suivie. Puis pointant sa baguette vers la serrure, elle murmura une formule inaudible produisant un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même en un craquement.

Un tumulte se fit entendre presque aussitôt trois étages plus haut, comme si on traînait sur le parquet quelque chose de particulièrement lourd. La silhouette se hissant à la rampe avec lenteur commença son ascension vers la source de ce vacarme, à l'écoute du moindre bruit qui pourrait lui indiquer avec précision la position de sa victime. Puis le silence revint soudain, alors que l'intrus atteignait le palier du dernier étage pour trouver sans grand étonnement la porte fermée. En un éclair de lumière, il la délogea de ses gonds faisant voler par la même occasion l'armoire qui lui bloquait le passage.

L'homme qu'il recherchait se tenait là, au beau milieu de la pièce, brandissant sa baguette d'une main tremblante. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'après un flash d'une lumière verte aveuglante, il se trouva violemment projeté à travers la fenêtre qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Dans une pluie d'éclats de verre, son corps retomba inerte dans la neige, un long filet de sang s'échappant de son nez. On lisait l'effroi dans ses yeux encore grands ouverts, d'ailleurs se n'était pas la chute qui l'avait tué, il était déjà mort bien avant d'avoir touché le sol, bien avant d'avoir traversé la fenêtre. Dès qu'il avait aperçu cette ombre qu'il guettait depuis déjà quelques jours se glisser chez lui, il avait compris : il n'y réchapperait pas, c'était la fin.

Son meurtrier se pencha à travers la fenêtre brisée pour contempler une dernière fois l'ampleur des dégâts : le corps de sa victime gisant dans la neige devenue par endroit écarlate.

« Morsmordre ! » s'écria t il en pointant sa baguette vers le ciel étoilé.

Le mot se répercuta en écho à travers tout le village tirant ses habitants du paisible sommeil dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Une tête de mort à qui un serpent faisait office de langue s'éleva dans la nuit ténébreuse éclairant le village de son éclat d'un vert émeraude.

Les villageois, vêtus de simples robes de chambre ne tardèrent pas à sortir pour découvrir le corps de leur voisin juste en dessous de la fenêtre qu'il avait traversé .Mais là personne, l'ombre avait déjà transplané.

Narcissa se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir un lourd regard braqué sur elle. En effet, cela faisait prés d'un quart d'heure que Morrigan perchée sur le pied de son lit la fixait avec intensité espérant sans doute qu'elle finisse par se réveiller.

Narcissa regarda sa montre sur la table de nuit, onze heures. Elle avait pourtant l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Après un long soupir, elle se décida enfin à se lever, jetant tout de même un regard noir à Morrigan qui affichait une expression satisfaite.

La salle commune était déserte, quand Narcissa y entra quelques minutes plus tard. L'amoncellement de livres de Davis ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis la veille, quant à ceux qu'elle et Severus avaient abandonné près de la cheminée, des elfes de maison avaient pris soin de les poser sur la tablette.

Elle allait récupérer son livre de sortilège quand elle aperçu une feuille de parchemin qui dépassait de « Noirceurs de la magie noire » que Severus lisait depuis la veille. Elle avança la main pour s'en saisir quand le mur qui donnait accès au couloir pivota, l'obligeant à suspendre son geste. Elle fit mine de porter toute son attention vers les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre alors que Severus entrait tenant « la gazette du sorcier ».

- Bonjour, lança t elle sans détacher ses yeux du feu.

- Bonjour, tu devrais regarder ça, dit il en lui tendant le journal.

Une tête de mort ayant pour toute langue un serpent qui ne cessait de se mouvoir, s'étendait sur la moitié de la une juste en dessous d'un titre qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Meurtre d'un membre très estimé de la confédération des mages et sorciers à Pré au Lard.

Le corps du respecté Thaddeus Hopkirk a été retrouvé ce matin aux alentours de 3 heures gisant devant son domicile. Il aurait fait une chute du 3ème étage, après avoir subi un sortilège dit impardonnable. Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agirait d'un assassinat perpétré par une personne proche d'un groupe de sorciers extrémistes déjà impliqués dans plusieurs attentats contre des moldus. En effet, ce symbole que beaucoup à présent surnomment « la marque des ténèbres » flottait encore au dessus du village au moment où le corps a été découvert.

Suite de l'article p 6.

- Un meurtre à Pré au Lard…en effet c'est troublant, murmura Narcissa sans pouvoir quitter des yeux le serpent qui continuait à s'agiter sur le fond noir qu'offrait la nuit.

- Mais le plus troublant dans tout ça, c'est que ce meurtre ait justement eu lieu aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Severus en lui montrant la date du 26 décembre sur le haut de la page.

- Le lendemain de Noël ? demanda Narcissa sans comprendre ce qu'il semblait trouver de si évident.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de la personne qu'on a croisé hier soir dans la réserve de l'infirmerie ?

- Donc d'après toi, ce serait le meurtrier en question qui serait venu faire un tour à Poudlard avant d'aller commettre son crime, dit Narcissa qui commençait seulement à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Dit comme ça, ça peut sembler invraisemblable mais dans l'idée générale…

- Et comment il aurait fait pour s'introduire dans l'enceinte du château ? le coupa Narcissa de plus en plus dubitative.

- De la même manière qu'on en est sorti, répliqua t il, il a très bien pu emprunter un passage secret.

- Pourquoi aurait il fait un détour par la réserve de l'infirmerie, il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'on ne puisse dénicher ailleurs ? demanda t elle ne trouvant plus d'autre argument pour le contredire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il a fait un détour ? rétorqua Severus en esquissant un sourire.

- On devrait peut être aller s'occuper de la potion, dit elle pour couper court à la conversation qui commençait vraiment à tourner à un délire paranoïaque pur et simple. Je vais chercher les autres ingrédients et la liste des instructions à suivre.

Elle retourna dans son dortoir, puis glissa dans sa poche la boite qui contenait les fleurs de Delois ainsi qu'un flacon de poudre de corne de bicorne et des plumes de Jobarbille. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit le livre dans lequel elle avait laissé la traduction de la liste des ingrédients et les instructions qui l'accompagnait, celui-ci était vide. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis d'un regard fit le tour de la pièce impeccablement rangée. Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir laissé là quelques jours auparavant. Sans perdre davantage de temps, elle alla retrouver Severus dans la salle commune.

- Je n'ai pas retrouvé le parchemin sur lequel j'avais noté…

- Celui là ? demanda Severus en lui montrant la feuille de parchemin que Narcissa avait essayé de lire quelques secondes avant qu'il n'arrive.

- Oui c'est bien celle là, dit elle sans comprendre comment elle avait pu entrer en sa possession.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans la salle commune, mentit Severus avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Narcissa le fixait d'un air incrédule, elle était persuadée de n'avoir jamais sorti cette feuille du dortoir depuis qu'elle avait commencé la traduction du livre avec Quitterie. Quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'avoir remis dans le livre en question il y avait deux jours tout au plus. Mais elle ne préféra pas insister, puisque de toute manière il ne lui dirait rien et ce tout simplement parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en croirait pas un traître mot. Il faut dire que lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à croire qu'un morceau de parchemin sorti de nulle part faisant mention d'une étrange potion dont les descriptions n'étaient guère explicites se retrouve sur sa table de nuit. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à deviner qui en était le propriétaire surtout quand cette même personne avait négligemment inscrit son nom au dos de la feuille.

Les vacances ne tardèrent pas à prendre fin et les élèves à revenir peupler la salle commune de la rumeur de leurs discussions habituelles qui ces derniers temps s'attardaient beaucoup sur les mystères qui entouraient cette fameuse « marque des ténèbres » dont les apparitions ne cessaient de se multiplier.

Narcissa n'avait pas jugé bon de préciser à Severus, ni même à Quitterie qui s'était bien évidemment jointe à eux pour la préparation de la potion, la manière dont elle s'était procurée les fleurs de Delois. Ces derniers n'avaient par ailleurs posé aucune question qui l'oblige à en justifier la provenance. Severus se doutait que Narcissa lui aurait menti de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait lui-même et Quitterie ne connaissant de la botanique que le mince contenu des cours auxquels elle avait assisté depuis le début de l'année, pensait qu'il devait être normal pour elle d'ignorer jusqu'au nom de cette fleur.

La potion ne leur demandait pas tellement de temps ni d'attention, ils devaient juste veiller à ce que le feu reste bien allumé et pour cela ils profitaient des heures où les couloirs étaient déserts à savoir quand tous les élèves étaient regroupés dans la grande salle pour y déjeuner. Personne ne semblait se soucier de leurs absences répétées étant donné que d'autres élèves profitaient de cette même heure pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Et pour ce qui était de la nourriture le frère de Quitterie, Marcus leur procurait sans problème des sandwiches sans qu'on sache par quel moyen il avait pu les obtenir. Mais il semblait que les elfes de maison qui travaillaient aux cuisines du château n'y soient pas totalement étrangers.

Le mois de mars arriva amenant avec lui des averses de grêlons mais aussi un nouveau professeur dont l'arrivée fut loin de ravir Narcissa puisque sa venue impliquait aussi celle d'un évènement qu'elle redoutait…le premier cours de vol. Aussi ce fut sans surprise que l'on vit bientôt le professeur Slughorn afficher la date du cours qui se tiendrait le mercredi suivant en début d'après midi.

Dès lors, c'était devenu le seul et unique sujet de conversation des première année et en particulier de ceux qui se vantaient d'en savoir assez sur le sujet pour ne pas s'inquiéter de ce prochain cours, à commencer par Tiberius Moon dont le père tiendrait selon ces dires un magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch en Irlande et lui aurait ainsi permis d'essayer toute sorte de balais dont par le plus grand des hasards il ne se souvenait pas les noms. Mr Moon se serait même vu proposer dans sa jeunesse un poste de gardien dans l'équipe d'Irlande, mais il avait refusé ne serai ce que pour se consacrer davantage à sa famille.

Severus avait beau redouter autant que Narcissa si ce n'est plus la mise en pratique de cette matière qui pour le reste lui était totalement inconnue, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il se contentait juste d'éviter toute allusion au sujet, ce qui n'était guère facile étant donné qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui s'occupait personnellement de lui rappeler le nombre de jours qui les séparait encore la leçon de vol agrémentant ceci de soupirs désespérés si ce n'était de cris de joie enthousiastes. Ce qui le préoccupait surtout c'était la présence des Gryffondor et de deux d'entre eux en particulier qui ne manqueraient pas, il s'en doutait bien, de faire des remarques désobligeantes à ses dépends.

Après avoir vainement espéré que le mauvais temps ne force leur professeur à remettre le cours à plus tard, Narcissa fut bien obligée de se rendre à l'évidence que même si les conditions météorologiques étaient loin d'être brillantes, elles ne contraindraient jamais Mme Lavallin à annuler quoi que se soit et encore moins quand il était question de cours de vol ou même de Quidditch dont l'enseignement lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

Elle avait dès son arrivée pris l'initiative de s'occuper en personne de l'entraînement de chaque équipe au grand dam de leur capitaine et en particulier de Lucius Malefoy qui prenait cela pour une insulte à sa capacité de gérer sa propre équipe qui se trouvait quand même en tête de classement. Il n'avait pas manqué de le faire remarquer au professeur Lavallin en l'accusant de faire cela dans l'unique but de favoriser les autres équipes. Celle-ci s'était contentée de lui rétorquer que si le niveau n'était pas si désespérément bas comparé à Durmstrang où elle avait enseigné il y avait de cela quelques années, elle n'aurait pas été contrainte de sacrifier ses soirées pour s'occuper tour à tour de chacune des équipes. Cette remarque avait bien sûr révolté Lucius qui lui avait répondu une insanité et s'était retrouvé exclu de l'équipe jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne adopter un comportement plus fair-play. Les joueurs de Serpentard se voyaient donc privés de leur capitaine mais aussi de leur meilleur élément, et sans lui il devenait de moins en moins probable que la coupe reste en possession de Slughorn comme n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer le professeur McGonagall.

Et si les Serpentard éprouvaient une haine incommensurable à l'égard du professeur Lavallin, il en allait de même pour Lucius qui avait ces derniers jours vu son cercle d'amis se restreindre aux seuls personnes qui ne prêtaient aucune sorte d'intérêt au Quidditch ou tout simplement ceux à qui il faisait pitié comme Andromeda qui s'en voulait de s'être montrée dur avec lui mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire la morale à longueur de temps. Cela ne lui laissait plus qu'une seule échappatoire : noyer son ennui dans un travail des plus acharné.

C'est donc sous une pluie battante que les élèves de première année se rendirent derrière le château où les attendaient une vingtaine de balais posés sur la terre boueuse dont ils étaient à moitié recouverts.

- On ne va tout de même pas voler sur ça ! s'indigna Narcissa en montrant d'un geste dédaigneux ce qui ressemblait davantage à une branche sur laquelle on aurait collé quelques brindilles plutôt qu'à un balai.

Le professeur Lavallin ne manqua pas de relever cette critique et c'est très certainement la raison pour laquelle elle mit temps d'ardeur à s'acharner contre la jeune fille.

- Bonjour à tous, dit elle d'une voix forte une fois que chaque élève eut pris place à coté d'un balai. Comme vous le savez c'est désormais à moi qu'incombe la tâche de vous enseigner les rudiments en matière de vol. Aussi je tiendrai compte dans mon système de notation du fait que certains d'entre vous ne sont sans doute pas très familiers avec l'usage des balais. Cela ne devrait cependant poser aucun problème puisque la chose la plus importante dans ce sport c'est avant tout le travail !

Si ce discours sembla rasséréner Narcissa, c'est en partie parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien signifier la notion de « travail » pour une personne comme Mme Lavallin. Severus lui avait tout de suite compris ce que cela impliquait et le regard confiant que lança le professeur à James Potter ne fit qu'affirmer ce qu'il craignait.

James passait la plus grande partie de ses vacances à jouer dans une équipe de Quidditch pour débutant où les sorciers aisés peuvent envoyer leurs enfants comme les moldus envoient les leurs en colonie dès le plus jeune âge à la seule différence que dans le monde magique le vol est tout de même plus indispensable que de pouvoir indiquer le nord sans l'aide d'une boussole ou encore de savoir faire du feu avec deux morceaux de bois. Un détail parmi tant d'autres qui avait une fois de plus échappé au père de Severus qui commençait de nouveau à ressentir une haine envers ce dernier qu'il pensait jusqu'alors disparue ou du moins oubliée.

- Vous allez donc tendre la main au dessus de votre balai et dire «debout ! », continua le professeur en promenant son regard perçant à travers la cour.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, rares furent ceux qui y parvinrent du premier coup et Narcissa ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Sirius que le balai de James avait éclaboussé, entièrement couvert de boue.

- Miss Black au lieu de vous moquer des autres vous feriez bien de vous occuper de votre propre cas qui est loin d'être brillant, lui lança le professeur en détournant son attention d'Alecto qui en profita pour saisir son balai en faisant mine qu'il s'était levé de par lui-même.

- Si elle croit que sa matière a un quelconque intérêt pour moi…marmonna Narcissa que la remarque avait profondément vexée.

Malheureusement pour elle, le professeur avait parfaitement entendu et ne se gêna pas pour lui répondre :

- Si comme vous le dites ma matière n'a pas le moindre intérêt pour vous, je vous dispense volontiers de mes cours, mais il ne faudra pas vous étonner si vous vous retrouvez avec un zéro de moyenne en vol à la fin de l'année.

- Parfait ! dit Narcissa en affichant un sourire satisfait malgré l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait sans que celle-ci n'ait vraiment raison d'être.

Puis sans un mot de plus elle se dirigea sous un préau un peu plus loin pour pouvoir observer le cours en restant à l'abris de la pluie. Le professeur Lavallin la regarda s'en aller, elle aurait pensé que l'argument de la note l'aurait fait changer d'avis mais maintenant elle voyait plutôt l'avantage de se trouver avec un mauvais élément en moins.

Assise à même la pierre froide, Narcissa entrevoyait avec peine à travers un rideau de pluie les élèves qui à présent avaient tous leur balai en main.

- Bien ! dit la voix lointaine du professeur qui demeurait cependant assez forte pour que Narcissa puisse distinguer chaque mot, maintenant que vous tenez votre balai, vous allez pouvoir l'enfourcher et une fois que j'aurai corrigé votre position, vous attendrez mon coup de sifflet pour décoller.

Décoller ? se répéta Narcissa . Déjà ?

Quelle contradiction avec le fait qu'elle tiendrait soit disant compte des difficultés que pourraient éprouver certains élèves .En réalité cette femme avait tout l'air de répartir ses élèves en deux catégories : les bons élèves et les cancres. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Narcissa s'était retrouvée directement dans la deuxième et qu elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de la faire changer d'opinion. Car même si elle s'était contenté de travailler en donnant le meilleur d'elle-même, elle savait pertinemment que le résultat n'aurait jamais suffit et que pour Mme Lavallin tout travail devait obligatoirement s'accompagner d'un résultat des plus satisfaisant.

Severus lui connaissait bien ce genre de tempérament, et l'avait discerné dès la seconde même où le professeur s'était présenté à eux. Le peu d'assurance qu'il avait eu tant de mal à accumuler ces derniers jours s'était brusquement évaporé en le rendant à la triste évidence que le pire était encore à venir et le fait que James et Sirius étaient encore en plein conciliabule ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes.

Le décollage n'eut pas l'air de poser beaucoup de problème aux élèves et d'après ce que pouvait voir Narcissa aucun élève n'était encore tombé de son balai, ce qui était tout de même bon signe. Elle ne distingua plus bientôt que de simples taches noires qui tournoyaient dans le ciel sombre, et fini par détacher totalement son attention du cours.

Elle hésitait à rentrer au château d'une part parce qu'une fois immobile elle se rendait compte du froid terrible qui commençait à s'insinuer en elle et d'autre part plutôt que de perdre son temps elle aurait préféré se consacrer à son devoir de métamorphose qui n'attendait que d'être fait.

Elle finit par se lever : après tout si le professeur la dispensait de son cours, elle était parfaitement libre de s'en aller si elle le désirait puis retourna dans la salle commune. Elle n'était pas assise depuis plus d'un quart d'heure que Quitterie et les autres première année firent leur apparition, à moitié couvert de boue.

- Vous avez déjà fini ? s'étonna Narcissa qui avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir son livre de métamorphose pour trouver le passage qui l'intéressait sur les sortilèges de transfert.

- On a bien été obligé…commença Quitterie en s'installant prés du feu.

- Severus n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Narcissa qui commençait à s'inquiéter de son absence.

- Justement, c'est en partie à cause de lui qu'on a du arrêter. Enfin pour ma part, c'était plutôt la faute de James et Sirius…

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je n'ai pas vu toute la scène mais ce qui me parait évident… c'est qu'ils l'ont désarçonné.

Narcissa était livide : son propre cousin ! Comment avait il pu faire une chose pareil ! Se battre en duel dans les couloirs passe encore, mais de là à mettre à bas Severus de son balai il y avait une limite. Une question lui vint soudain en tête : Pourquoi avait il fait cela ? Sirius ne pouvait pas s'acharner ainsi contre la même personne sans aucune raison. Au début, il lui avait bien semblé que c'était une manière de se venger de Bellatrix. Mais à présent qu'elle y réfléchissait elle n'en était plus si sûre. Apparemment Sirius l'aurait rencontré dans le train ? Comment peut on s'attirer la haine d'une personne en quelques heures ? Elle essayait de se prouver à elle-même que Sirius était le seul coupable mais les preuves de la culpabilité de Severus commençaient à devenir de plus en plus accablantes.

- Il a fait une chute de 6 mètres et le professeur Lavallin l'a fait transporté à l'infirmerie. La boue a amortit sa chute, ça ne doit pas être trop grave, continua Quitterie sans se rendre compte que

Narcissa ne lui prêtait qu'une attention des plus restreinte.

Celle-ci n'avait en effet relevé qu'un mot dans sa phrase « l'infirmerie ». Le mieux était de s'y rendre dans quelques heures, là elle pourrait en avoir le cœur net. Mais après tout rien n'empêchait Severus de mentir ou tout simplement de refuser de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Tant pis, pensa t elle, de toute façon si il n'a rien à se reprocher, il ne mentira pas. Sa réflexion n'était pas totalement juste : Pourquoi un menteur devrait il forcement être coupable de quelque chose si ce n'est de dissimuler la vérité ?

Une vérité qui peut être trop dure à accepter pour une personne que l'on cherche à préserver ou pour être honnête, à soi-même.

Après tout cela vaut il la peine de confier un secret qui devient trop lourd à garder si il faut pour cela rouvrir une plaie qui a déjà tant de mal à cicatriser ?

* * *

Voilà, merci de laisser une petite review, même quelques mots ça fait toujours plaisir.

La suite la semaine prochaine : On en saura davantage sur cette mysterieuse potion, mais Narcissa découvrira-t-elle ce qui sépare Severus et Sirius ?


	9. Chapter 9

**emmaD: **_Merci pour ta review ! Je sais que Narcissa peut paraitre se poser beaucoup de questions pour son âge, mais c'est dû au milieu dans lequel elle vit. Sa mère est pour ainsi dire seule à élever ses 3 filles, donc elle se montre un peu moins stricte que les autres mères de Sang-pur et leur laisse plus de liberté. Mais si Narcissa avait été élevée par des gens comme son oncle et sa tante, elle se serait montrer nettement plus docile. __Pour le personnage de Quitterie ( en faite sa mère est française d'où le prénom ), il restera malheureusement assez secondaire pour le moment. Narcissa ne la considère pas encore vraiment comme sa meilleure amie, il lui faudra beaucoup plus de temps pour la considérer comme telle et à juste valeur. Pour le moment, elle la voie comme une Sang-pur avec laquelle elle s'entend bien et avec qui elle passe ses journées mais Narcissa a beau passer ses journées avec elle, elle ne la connait pas plus qu'elle ne connait Severus ( et Dieu sait qu'elle aura une sacrée surprise en apprenant qu'il est de sang-mêlé ! ). __Pour l'orthographe, je dois surtout remercier mon correcteur ( à qui j'ai du donner beaucoup de travail lol). Alors disons que pour ce qui touche à ce domaine, je ne suis pas tellement experte. _

_Donc voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _

_Bonne Lecture _

* * *

**CHAPITRE NEUF :  
_Omnia quae sentit_**

La nuit était tombée jetant sur le château un pâle halo de lumière qui parvenait tout juste à percer les nuages amassés en prévision d'un nouvel orage. Narcissa et Quitterie étaient installées à une table à moitié recouverte des livres qu'elles avaient emprunté plus tôt dans l'après midi à la bibliothèque.

- Il n'y a rien dans celui-la non plus, dit Narcissa en reposant à sa gauche un livre intitulé « découvertes magiques du 14ème siècle ». A mon avis, il est beaucoup trop récent.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on réussisse à trouver quoique ce soit à la bibliothèque, fit remarquer Quitterie en faisant de même avec « évolution des objets magiques au cours des siècles ».

- Tu as sans doute raison, concéda Narcissa qui commençait à perdre patiente, enfin peut être que Severus …

Son cœur se resserra et elle regarda sa montre : vu l'heure tardive il n'était plus question d'aller lui demander des explications aujourd'hui. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle finissait par penser que cela ne servirait qu'à envenimer les choses.

En remontant au dortoir, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder une nouvelle fois le livre de l'oncle Alphard. Elle fixait la page espérant remarquer un détail invisible qui semblait ne jamais vouloir apparaître tout en s'efforçant d'attirer son attention. Après avoir constaté que cette page ne pourrait lui offrir davantage d'informations qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait, elle y remit l'article de la gazette dans lequel il était question du meurtre de Pré au Lard qui lui servait de marque page. Elle avait beau ne pas y porter un intérêt particulier à l'inverse de Severus, cette histoire l'intriguait…Mais il est vrai qu'avant cela elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée à sa connaissance aussi prés d'un assassin.

Cette nuit là, Narcissa ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de la culpabilité plus ou moins justifiée qui la rongeait et la faisait douter de choix qui jusque là lui avaient parus évident. Elle n'était plus sûre que la raison pour laquelle elle en voulait à Severus soit entièrement fondée. Elle n'était plus sûre que préparer une potion inconnue sous les conseils implicites d'un vieux fou soit une bonne idée. Mais aux doutes venaient s'ajouter les conséquences auxquelles elle allait devoir faire face dès le lendemain. Comme son devoir de métamorphose qu'elle avait négligé le soir même au profit de recherches sur la potion qui s'étaient montrées infructueuses, ou encore à la visite qu'il lui faudrait rendre à Severus à l'infirmerie si elle tenait encore à avoir des explications…Mais elle n'y tenait plus à vrai dire.

Tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle s'habilla, prit le livre de l'oncle Alphard et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle savait qu'elle perdait son temps à attendre le sommeil qui ne viendrait pas, et elle comptait bien l'employer à quelque chose de bien plus utile. Elle allait s'installer à la table sur laquelle était resté posé son devoir de métamorphose inachevé quand un bruit attira tout particulièrement son attention vers le mur qui donnait sur le couloir. Elle avait eu l'impression de l'entendre pivoter mais à présent qu'elle le regardait il ne semblait pas avoir bougé et pourtant… Avant qu'elle n'ait pu penser aux risques qu'elle encourait si Rusard la surprenait à se promener en pleine nuit dans le château, elle s'élançait déjà dans le couloir sombre qui menait au hall d'entrée.

Arrivée devant le grand escalier de marbre, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt scrutant l'obscurité dans le silence étourdissant de la nuit que seul sa propre respiration venait troubler. Son regard se posa alors sur « L'art ancestral de la magie » qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main, pour revenir à l'escalier qu'elle venait de monter. Un miaulement sonore s'en éleva bientôt suivi par la voix grinçante du concierge, ce qui mit fin à son hésitation. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à une cachette potentielle, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour ne s'arrêter qu'une fois devant la statue de Gregory le Hautain, hors d'haleine.

Elle déplaça la statue de façon à pouvoir se glisser par la trappe, et une fois qu'elle l'eut refermée celle-ci revint tout naturellement à sa place d'origine. Plongée dans l'obscurité, elle attendit quelques minutes afin de s'assurer que Rusard ne l'avait pas suivi jusque là, puis elle longea le tunnel qui la menait vers la cave où la potion était toujours entreposée en attente du dernier ingrédient : les fleurs de Delois.

Elle devait déjà avoir parcouru les trois quarts du tunnel quand il lui sembla percevoir de la lumière. Au début, elle n'y prêta pas attention, mais plus elle avançait plus celle-ci se faisait vive et elle fut bien obligée de se rendre à l'évidence : quelqu'un avait eu la même idée qu'elle en venant se cacher ici. Elle allait rebrousser chemin mais la curiosité la poussa à aller tout de même jeter un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur de la pièce. La porte était grande ouverte mais pas même un murmure n'en émanait, seul le continuel bouillonnement du chaudron se faisait entendre remplissant l'atmosphère d'un étrange brouillard nacré.

Celui-ci était devenu soudain plus dense et bientôt il l'entourait totalement lui ôtant toute visibilité. Espérant s'échapper de ce qui a présent ressemblait à un véritable incendie, elle se dirigeait sans s'en rendre compte vers la pièce où reposait le chaudron qui laissait toujours échapper ses volutes de fumée. Se croyant encore dans le tunnel, elle ne prit pas garde à la marche qui délimitait l'entrée de la pièce et se retrouva par terre laissant son livre tomber en un bruit mat un peu plus loin. Une voix s'éleva alors de quelque part devant elle, alors qu'elle essayait de s'éclipser discrètement en suivant le mur qui en toute logique aurait du la mener à la porte.

- Qui est là ? demanda la voix d'un ton anxieux.

Narcissa aurait jugé bon de ne pas répondre si elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix de la personne qui lui faisait face comme étant celle de la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver ici.

- Severus ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'infirmerie ? s'offusqua t elle en lui lançant un regard plein de reproche que la fumée lui cacha.

- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être dans ton dortoir ? répliqua t il sans comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle adoptait un ton si agressif.

- C'est quoi toute cette fumée ? finit elle par demander après un long silence gêné.

- C'est arrivé quand j'ai ajouté les fleurs de Delois, expliqua t il tout en agitant sa baguette pour réduire la fumée à l'état d'une simple brume argentée.

- Tu as fait quoi ? s'indigna Narcissa en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot afin qu'il ne puisse pas douter une seconde qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu.

- Si tu avais lu la feuille en entier, tu te serais rendue compte que…

- Cette feuille je l'ai écrite alors il est évident que je dois mieux en connaître le contenu que toi.

- Alors tu devrais te rappeler qu'il est question d'ajouter les fleurs de Delois exactement 86 jours ½ après l'avoir commencée ?

- Vaguement, murmura Narcissa qui se rendait compte qu'elle avait négligé ce détail.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de le faire, conclut Severus en espérant ainsi mettre définitivement fin à la conversation.

- Mais c'est justement pour ça que je venais ! mentit Narcissa qui ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on veuille la devancer encore moins qu'on mette en évidence ses erreurs.

- De tout façon, tu serais arrivée trop tard… on a commencé la potion à 14h45, ajouta t il devant son regard interrogateur, donc si on ajoute les 86 jours et ½, tu étais en retard d'une demi heure.

- Pour quelques minutes qu'est ce que ça change ? marmonna Narcissa sans prendre garde au regard assassin que Severus ne manqua pas de lui lancer.

- Disons que…c'est ce qui fait la différence entre une potion ratée et une réussie.

Narcissa ne préféra rien ajouter, elle avait oublié l'espace d'un instant que les potions faisaient, au même titre que bien d'autres matières à commencer par la défense contre les forces du mal, parties des sujets parmi lesquels on ne pouvait pas espérer avoir le dernier mot si on se retrouvait face à quelqu'un comme Severus. Elle se contenta donc de s'asseoir sur une caisse de bierraubeurre vide et d'observer un silence des plus prononcés, ce qui ne dura pas bien longtemps.

- Tu as une idée de l'usage que cette potion peut bien avoir ?

- Non, aucune, dit Severus à regret.

- Il n'y a rien à la bibliothèque, et à moins qu'on arrive à avoir accès à la réserve…

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus dans le livre ? demanda t il en désignant « L'art de la magie ancestrale » qui reposait un peu plus loin sur des débris de bouteilles.

- Regarde toi-même, dit elle en le lui tendant par-dessus le chaudron, afin qu'il puisse voir par lui-même qu'il avait tord de mettre ainsi sa parole en doute.

Au moment, où Severus s'en saisit l'article de la gazette s'en échappa pour tomber dans le chaudron. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer que des volutes de fumée cette fois d'un noir de jais s'élevèrent brusquement du chaudron tel des serpents d'onyx qui s'enroulèrent autour d'eux pour les attirer vers les profondeurs abyssales du chaudron. Puis tout à coup, contrastant terriblement avec l'obscurité dans laquelle ils étaient plongés un flash d'une lumière blanche aveuglante éclata et ils touchèrent enfin le sol.

Narcissa se releva avec peine, jetant des regards inquiets tout autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Severus, lui, n'avait pas encore levé la tête, il regardait le sol enneigé d'un air perplexe, sol sur lequel contre toute attente il n'y avait aucune trace des pas qu'il venait de faire.

- Où est ce qu'on est ? murmura Severus en continuant de fixer l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver les empreintes de ses pas.

- Je crois que j'en ai une idée, lui répondit Narcissa en lui faisant signe de regarder le ciel.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers la voûte étoilée et eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit la Marque des Ténèbres répandre sa lueur vert émeraude sur le petit village dont ils se trouvaient à l'entrée. Puis sans prendre guère plus de temps pour réfléchir à la situation, il s'élança vers l'endroit d'où la Marque semblait s'élever. Narcissa le suivit jusqu'à une maison dont la fenêtre du troisième étage avait été brisée, à quelques mètres du seuil un sorcier gisait les yeux grands ouverts remplis d'une expression de profond effroi.

Il y eut du bruit dans une maison voisine et une sorcière vêtue d'une robe de chambre de soie sortit sur le pas de sa porte. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps, elle poussa un hurlement si puissant qu'il suffit à réveiller ceux qui ne l'étaient pas déjà. Et bientôt tout le village entourait le cadavre, mais chose étrange aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué la présence des deux enfants sur la scène du crime.

Et ce tout simplement car ils ne pouvaient ni les voir, ni même les entendre, comme ne tardèrent pas à le comprendre Severus et Narcissa, chose tout à fait normal étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans un souvenir.

Des membres du ministère, ainsi que des journalistes ne tardèrent pas à arriver, Severus et Narcissa les regardaient légèrement en retrait, trop atterrés pas la scène pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Puis un Auror pointa alors sa baguette en direction de la marque et tout sembla sombrer dans l'obscurité, et sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau tout deux dans la cave face au chaudron. Celui-ci émit un bruit étrange puis il expulsa le morceau de papier jauni qui voltigea un instant dans les airs avant de se poser sur le sol poussiéreux.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps pour pouvoir faire part de leurs découvertes à Quitterie. En effet la journée commençait par un double cours de sortilèges ce qui était l'occasion rêvée pour pouvoir discuter en toute tranquillité à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
- Donc d'après ce que j'ai compris cette potion permettrait de faire renaître un souvenir à partir d'une photo ? s'étonna Quitterie tout en essayant de maintenir en place l'ananas qu'elle devait ensorceler pour qu'il danse et qui pour le moment se contentait de se balancer en rythme tel un métronome.

- Oui, répondit Narcissa d'un air pensif pendant que l'ananas à qui elle venait de jeter un sort exécutait un numéro de danse assez burlesque, ce que je trouve assez étrange c'est la manière dont s'est terminé ce souvenir.

- C'était une photo de la Marque des Ténèbres sur l'article, n'est ce pas ? Le souvenir a commencé au moment où elle est apparue pour prendre fin quand cet Auror l'a fait disparaître, ça ne doit pas être plus compliqué que ça ! murmura Severus alors que le professeur Flitwick essayait de comprendre à la table voisine comment Alecto et Abbie s'y étaient prises pour parvenir à faire pousser des cheveux multicolores sur leur ananas, ce qui amusait beaucoup les autres élèves.

- Elles sont vraiment irrécupérables, marmonna Narcissa après avoir lancé un regard noir aux deux filles qui de toute évidence avait l'air de trouver la situation aussi hilarante que le reste de la classe.

Le cours qui suivit n'était pas fait pour améliorer son humeur bien au contraire, le simple fait de la présence des Gryffondor ne pouvait impliquer rien de plus enthousiasmant. Et les vapeurs que dégageaient les potions des précédentes classes, la chaleur qui émanait encore des chaudrons, l'atmosphère sombre et glacée des cachots qui régnait dans la pièce, ne tardèrent pas à la faire légèrement somnoler. Mais le claquement d'un livre qu'on jette sur une table la ramena brusquement à la dure réalité et elle vit avec étonnement Sirius venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle à la place qu'occupait Severus quelques minutes auparavant.

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes regroupés par binôme, nous allons pouvoir nous occuper de cette préparation, commença Slughorn avant de se tourner vers le tableau pour y inscrire la page du livre.

Narcissa étouffa un bâillement, que Sirius ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

- Et oui c'est ça de passer la nuit à se promener dans les couloirs du château…

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, protesta Narcissa tout en espérant que cette attaque n'avait rien de justifiée.

- Oh si tu vois très bien ! Dans le hall d'entrée au environ d'une heure…

- Si tu reconnais m'y avoir vu, tu devras reconnaître que toi non plus tu n'étais pas dans ton dortoir.

- J'ai le sentiment que Rusard doit s'en douter, murmura t il en émettant un ricanement à peine perceptible.

- Tu as essayé de rentrer dans notre salle commune ? s'indigna Narcissa en se souvenant de l'épisode de la veille. Qu'est ce que tu voulais y faire ?

- Rien, continua t il d'un air désinvolte, il se trouve que j'avais perdu quelque chose.

Narcissa tout en le regardant d'un air suspicieux s'apprêtait à lui demander de quoi il s'agissait quand Slughorn se pencha vers Sirius pour lui signifier qu'il ne l'avait pas changé de place pour qu'il continue de perturber le cours avec ses bavardages incessants. Celui-ci tenu compte de la remarque et ne prononça plus un mot avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse mais Narcissa aurait juré avoir vu plusieurs fois un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur son visage ce qui lui faisait pressentir qu'il ne mentait pas quand il affirmait l'avoir vue.

L'étrange comportement de Sirius finit par laisser penser à Narcissa que son animosité envers Severus n'avait pas raison d'être. Néanmoins cela ne la convainquait pas pour autant, elle cherchait une preuve bien plus concrète qu'une conduite pour le moins ambiguë. Mais elle ne tarda pas à avoir une idée quelques temps plus tard…

- Où est ce que tu vas ? lui demanda Quitterie alors qu'elle quittait la grande salle sans même avoir touché à son assiette de ragoût.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire à la bibliothèque, répondit elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie qui était encombrée par un groupe d'élèves de cinquième année. A ce soir !

- Tu crois que c'est à cause de Mme Lavallin qu'elle agit de manière aussi étrange ? s'inquiéta Quitterie en prenant une part de pudding. Elle a tout son après midi pour aller à la bibliothèque.

- En tout cas, elle n'est plus obligée de supporter les cours de vol, dit Severus avec amertume. Tu crois qu'il me reste une chance d'y échapper ?

- Si tu n'y vas pas, je dirais que tu as une chance sur trois de te faire convoquer par le directeur, une chance sur deux qu'elle ne le remarque pas, et toutes les chances de te retrouver avec un zéro de moyenne quand elle finira par remarquer qu'il n'y a plus personne pour égayer ses cours de merveilleuses chutes.

- Oui, tu as raison, tout bien réfléchi je vais attendre qu'elle me dise elle-même de m'en aller.

Après un rapide passage par la bibliothèque, Narcissa se retrouvait face au chaudron où remuait un liquide noir moiré d'un bleu sombre qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler le plumage de Morrigan. Elle regarda encore un instant la coupure de journaux qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, puis la laissa tomber juste au dessus du mélange au contact duquel une épaisse fumée noire l'entraîna dans une longue chute. Elle en était encore entourée lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, mais elle se rendit bientôt compte que sa source était tout autre. En effet, elle se trouvait à côté d'une locomotive qui s'apprêtait à quitter le quai, elle s'empressa d'y monter avant que les portes ne se referment puis laissa un moment son regard s'attarder sur la foule de parents qui faisaient des signes de la main à leurs enfants. Quand au détour d'un virage la gare King's Cross disparut de son champ de vision, elle commença à arpenter le couloir comme les autres élèves à la différence qu'eux étaient à la recherche d'un wagon de libre, alors que ce qu'elle espérait trouver était beaucoup plus rare de nos jours.

Elle ne tarda pas cependant à trouver un wagon où son seul occupant était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre de potion de sixième année. La scène n'aurait eu rien d'étonnant si le garçon en question n'avait pas tout juste onze ans et n'était autre que Severus. Elle comprenait aisément pourquoi apparemment personne n'avait cherché à partager son compartiment, il y avait une certaine froideur dans son regard qui laissait penser que quiconque entrerait ne serait pas le bienvenu. Ceci dit il ne débordait pas non plus d'assurance, il avait au contraire l'air de chercher à se faire oublier pour rester dans la paix et la tranquillité.

Une paix et une tranquillité qui ne tardèrent pas à être troublées par l'arrivée de deux élèves que Narcissa commençait à bien connaître. Sirius et James venaient de quitter le compartiment où Narcissa les avait aperçus en compagnie de deux autres Gryffondor et semblaient à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un.

- Tiens c'est lui, murmura Sirius à James, qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ?

Sirius ouvrit la porte vitrée et Narcissa en profita pour se glisser à l'intérieur avec eux, tandis que Severus restait plongé dans sa lecture.

- Salut ! lança Sirius espérant sans doute que Severus détache son attention de son livre.

Celui-ci releva la tête pour s'assurer que c'était bien à lui que l'on s'adressait et pour toute réponse murmura un vague bonjour.

- Je m'appelle Sirius, Sirius Black et voici James Potter, dit il en désignant son ami qui lui fit un bref signe de main.

- Moi c'est Severus Rogue, répondit Severus doutant que ces présentations aient pour but réel de lier amitié.

Narcissa ne comprenait plus rien de la scène à laquelle elle était en train d'assister. Elle aurait juré que Sirius et Severus se connaissaient cinq minutes auparavant, mais apparemment elle faisait fausse route. Pourtant il lui avait semblé percevoir dans les yeux de Severus une lueur d'étonnement au nom de Black et Sirius bien qu'hésitant avait l'air de savoir à qui il avait affaire, du moins en partie. Son regard s'attarda quelque temps sur le livre de Severus dont l'état de délabrement laissait penser qu'il devait être d'occasion, un regard calculateur qui essayait de déterminer si son vis-à-vis lisait ce volume par intérêt personnel ou par pure provocation.

- Tu espères aller dans quelle maison ? finit par demander Sirius d'un air qui se voulait désinvolte mais il semblait évident que la réponse l'intéressait beaucoup.

- A Serpentard, dit il sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers lui ou de lui donner plus d'explications quant à ce choix, mais on percevait nettement au ton de sa voix que cela n'avait rien d'une éventualité pour lui : c'était une évidence.

- Toute ma famille est passée par Serpentard, mais James m'a convaincu que Gryffondor n'était pas mal non plus…et comme je n'attache pas beaucoup d'importance aux traditions familiales.

- D'après ce qu'on dit, la maison de Serpentard a toujours été réputée pour regrouper les sorciers les plus puissants issus de noble famille, expliqua Severus en le fixant d'un regard pénétrant.

- De nobles familles ? répéta Sirius avec un sourire moqueur. Serpentard regroupe seulement ceux qui ont assez d'arrogance pour se croire supérieurs aux moldus et à tout ceux qui s'en approchent.

- Cela ne s'appelle pas avoir de l'arrogance, simplement de la lucidité d'esprit… fit remarquer Severus dont on voyait à présent un profond mépris percer les prunelles sombres…Ce dont apparemment tu sembles dépourvu.

Cette dernière pique même si elle ne lui était nullement destinée atteint profondément James qui se laissant submerger par une vague de fureur vint s'interposer entre eux menaçant Severus de sa baguette. Ce dernier qui avait vu le coup venir tenait déjà la sienne pointée en direction de James qui ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

- Si tu es si sûr de toi, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à te battre en duel ?

A peine avait il eut le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il sembla brusquement avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, il avait beau remuer les lèvres aucun son n'en sortait.

- Voilà où mène la témérité typique des Gryffondor ! s'exclama Severus devant l'expression étonné de Sirius qui ne semblait pas comprendre la cause de ce soudain mutisme.

Il voulut faire un geste pour sortir à son tour sa baguette, mais un éclair de lumière rouge le désarma et il ne tarda pas à comprendre que Severus avait pris très au sérieux la remarque de James. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Severus quand Sirius le retint par le col de son pull en lui faisant comprendre qu'ils feraient mieux de s'en aller.

- Sage décision Black, murmura Severus un sourire victorieux se dessinant sur son visage.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, le prévint Sirius en ramassant sa baguette qui avait atterri non loin de la porte.

- C'est une menace ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil alors que les deux amis franchissaient la porte.

- Non, c'est une promesse.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review en passant, merci d'avance. _

_La suite la semaine prochaine !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Emma: **_Hélas si, la scène du train était bien finie. Et en fin de compte, elle apporte plus que questions que de réponses. C'est le problème des enfants bien élevé comme Sirius, il parle à demi-mot en faisant des sous-entendu pour ne pas se montrer impoli, resultat des courses Narcissa se retrouve plus embrouillé qu'au début avec ce souvenir. Sinon, Lucius devrait tenir une place plus importante dans la 2nde partie de l"histoire. Pour l'instant je me contente juste de le mentionner dans quelques anecdotes pour qu'on puisse cerner un peu sa personnalité et ses liens avec les Black. _

**Debby :** _Ce n'était pas Lupin dans la reserve, j'ai omis de le préciser dans le texte c'est une silhouette d'adulte. Ce qui laisse le choix entre un professeur ou quelqu'un d'exterieur à l'école. Tout ce que je peux dire sur la personne qui a envoyé les fleurs à Narcissa c'est que c'est une personne qui ne lui veut pas forcement du bien. Puis détail important, ( même si depuis le tome 6 beaucoup semble en douter ) Dumbledore a toujours toujours raison ! Pour la scène du train, je sais que c'est assez déroutant quand on ne connait pas le fin mot de l'histoire mais ça donne quand même quelques indices: Sirius connait Severus alors que ce dernier semble connaitre uniquement le nom de Black. Après à toi d'en tirer des conclusions. _

Donc voilà la suite que vous attendiez, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE DIX :  
**_La Très Extraordinaire Société Des Potionnistes_

Alors qu'elle se laissait entraîner hors des méandres du souvenir, Narcissa eut l'impression d'entendre des éclats de voix qui résonnaient de toute part autour d'elle. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la faible lueur qui illuminait la cave, ceux-ci s'amplifiaient de manière à ce qu'elle puisse distinguer chacun des mots prononcés par une voix qui lui semblait étrangement familière:

- C'est intolérable, vous m'entendez !

Narcissa se laissa submerger par un frisson d'horreur lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle venait de faire irruption au beau milieu du conflit. Un regard dont la stupeur n'atténuait en rien la froideur et la rage qui y transparaissaient clairement, entra brusquement dans son champ de vision pour en ressortir presque aussitôt quand dans un mouvement de recul elle se laissa tomber sur une caisse de Bierraubeurre.

- Miss Black ? Murmura le professeur Bathory dans un mélange d'étonnement et d'indignation. Vous allez peut être pouvoir m'expliquer dans quelles mystérieuses circonstances vous êtes entrés en possession de…ceci.

Il désigna d'un bref signe de la tête le chaudron encore fumant duquel elle venait tout juste d'émerger. D'un regard, elle fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'un mensonge plausible qui lui vaudrait rien de plus que quelques heures de retenue quand elle aperçut Severus qui se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière elle, fixant avec insistance le chaudron encore fumant. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où un crépitement sonore se fit entendre que Narcissa en comprit la raison. D'un geste vif, elle parvint à attraper du bout des doigts le morceau de papier jauni qui voltigeait dans les airs mais à peine en avait elle eu le temps que Bathory se saisissait déjà de l'autre coté qui menaçait de se déchirer si l'un des deux ne lâchait pas prise.

Il lui lança un des ces regards qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'obtempérer si elle voulait minimiser ses chances d'être la victime d'un renvoi imminent et un sourire ne tarda pas à apparaître sur son visage comme pour l'informer qu'elle avait pris là, la plus sage décision qui semblait s'imposer. Puis sans prendre la peine de détourner ses yeux sur le papier qu'il brandissait à présent dans sa main droite, il murmura :

- Je vois…Une potion d'un livre d'Arya Nox si je ne m'abuse ?

Dès qu'il eut prononcé le nom d'Arya Nox, Narcissa eut la désagréable impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse afin d'essayer de déterminer si oui ou non le professeur s'était rendu compte qu'un livre du même auteur avait disparu depuis plus de six mois de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Mais comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, il ne tarda pas à mettre fin à son interrogation.

-Voilà qui est fort étrange, commença t-il observant chacune des réactions des deux élèves qui pourraient laisser penser qu'ils n'étaient pas étranger à ce dont il s'apprêtait de les accuser. Il se trouve qu'on m'a dérobé un livre du même auteur. Ne trouvez vous pas que c'est une drôle de coïncidence ?

Attendait il des aveux de leur part ? Dans le doute, ils se contentèrent d'observer un silence solennel tout en accordant un intérêt tout particulier à un rat qui regardait la scène d'un air stupéfait de derrière une vieille boite de Chocogrenouille. Cette réaction se révéla être la plus judicieuse puisqu'il poursuivit :

- Enfin passons…Je pense que le professeur McGonagall sera plus à même de décider la punition que vous méritez pour ne pas avoir assisté à votre cours de vol de cette après midi.

- C'est le professeur Slughorn le directeur de notre maison, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Severus qui se doutait bien que ce dernier se montrerait bien plus clément que la directrice des Gryffondor.

- Je le sais bien Rogue, répliqua Bathory trouvant insultant le fait que ce dernier puisse penser une seule seconde qu'il ne connaissait pas la maison à laquelle appartenaient ses propres élèves, surtout quand ceux-ci en portaient le blason sur leur uniforme. Seulement le professeur Slughorn est actuellement en déplacement et ne sera pas de retour avant lundi et il se trouve que le professeur McGonagall vous cherchait.

- Et pour le livre ? risqua Narcissa qui venait de remarquer qu'il avait uniquement fait mention des cours de vol dans ses propos.

- Disons que je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur dans la mesure où il referait son apparition dans mon bureau avant la fin de la semaine, concéda-t-il après un moment de silence durant lequel il avait semblé s'évertuer à trouver la solution la plus équitable. Et vous veillerez également à faire disparaître ce chaudron d'ici.

Narcissa et Severus échangèrent un regard sceptique mais ils se gardèrent bien de demander à l'intéressé la raison de cette soudaine indulgence dont il faisait preuve. Ce n'était certainement pas par pure gentillesse que cet homme allait leur épargner un renvoi : soit il abusait de leur crédulité, soit il attendait quelque chose de leur part en retour…

Ils le suivirent sans un mot jusqu'à une salle de classe dans laquelle McGonagall était occupée à corriger une pile de copies.

- Professeur, je vous ramène les élèves qui étaient absents au cours de vol de cet après midi, l'informa Bathory en s'avançant jusqu'à son bureau.

- Parfait ! Où étaient ils ? demanda t elle en fixant Narcissa qui se rendit compte bien trop tard que sa robe était encore couverte de suie.

- Ils terminaient un devoir de potion pour le professeur Slughorn dans sa salle de classe, mentit il en jetant un regard noir à Narcissa pour avoir négligé ce détail.

- Quelle était la raison de votre absence ?

- Le professeur Lavallin m'a renvoyée de son cours, commença Narcissa en espérant ne pas avoir mal interprété ses paroles quand elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'assister à ses cours.

- Ah oui, elle avait du en informer le professeur Slughorn…avec tous les élèves qu'elle renvoie en ce moment, continua t-elle en un murmure. Je suppose qu'il en va de même pour vous ?

- Euh, oui professeur, lui répondit Severus profitant de l'animosité apparente qu'elle semblait éprouver à l'égard de sa consoeur.

- Bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune, leur dit elle avant de se tourner vers le professeur Bathory. Ah Andrew, j'aurai deux mots à vous dire…rien d'important, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de ce dernier.

- Comment ça se fait que Bathory … commença Narcissa à peine furent ils sortis de la pièce.

- Il a du me voir déplacer la statue, la coupa Severus, comme tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque je me suis dit que peut être…

- Il a menti à McGonagall ! Pourquoi t'aurait il suivi dans ce souterrain si il n'avait pas l'intention de te dénoncer ?

- Peut être par simple curiosité. Puis ça lui a tout de même permis de récupérer le livre que nous lui avions dérobé.

- Le professeur Lavallin t'a vraiment renvoyé de son cours ? finit par demander Narcissa alors qu'ils traversaient le grand hall où des élèves de Gryffondor, couverts de boue, la mine exténuée, s'étaient attardés.

- Elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion, mais je suis sûr qu'elle l'aurait fait si elle avait pu.

- Elle a renvoyé tant d'élèves que ça ?

- Non, mais le renvoi du capitaine des Gryffondor a suffi pour lui attirer les foudres de McGonagall en plus de celles de Slughorn.

- En parlant de Slughorn, Bathory a dit qu'il était en « déplacement », se souvint Narcissa alors qu'ils arrivaient dans leur salle commune.

- Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, Slughorn a des obligations bien plus importantes que de rester à l'école.

Narcissa s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche Hilda et Quitterie s'étaient avancées vers elle pour l'informer avec un enthousiasme apparent que le cours de potion du lendemain matin était annulé ainsi que celui du vendredi après midi. La raison de cette absence n'avait pas été mentionnée sur l'annonce qui avait été affichée, mais cela ne semblait guère préoccuper les élèves trop contents d'avoir quatre heures de temps libre à perdre. Narcissa voulut le faire remarquer à Severus mais au moment où elle se tournait vers lui il avait quitté la pièce.

- Tu es sûre que Bathory ne va rien dire si tu lui rends le livre ? demanda Quitterie le samedi suivant alors qu'elles étaient occupées à transvaser la potion dans des bouteilles de Firewhisky vide afin de pouvoir la transporter jusqu'aux dortoirs.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi il mentirait, répondit Narcissa en s'affairant à faire rentrer les deux bouteilles pleines dans son sac pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons. J'irai lui rapporter demain matin comme Severus n'est toujours pas revenu de la bibliothèque.

Mais à peine avait elle dit ces mots que ce dernier faisait irruption dans la pièce un parchemin à la main, un sourire victorieux illuminant son visage. Sans un mot d'explication, il leur tendit la feuille qui semblait être la copie d'un document officiel et avait pour titre « La Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes ». S'en suivaient des listes de nom à commencer par celui du fondateur de cette association : Hector Dagworth-Granger environ un siècle plus tôt. Comme Narcissa lui lançait un regard interrogateur Severus lui indiqua une croix dans la marge un peu plus bas en face de laquelle on pouvait lire le nom de leur président actuel ainsi que ceux de leurs membres accompagnés de l'année depuis laquelle ils comptaient comme tels.

_1960 à 1970  
Président : Armando Dippet (1932)  
- Sacharissa Tugwood (1934)  
- Horace Slughorn (1939)  
- Thaddeus Hopkirk (1943)  
- Rudolf Bobbin (1951)  
-Hesper Starkey (1954)  
- Andrew Bathory (1959)  
-Arsenius Beaulitron (1962)  
- Damoclès Belby (1967)_

- Armando Dippet ? s'exclama Narcissa à peine avait elle lu son nom, le prédécesseur de Dumbledore qui est mort l'été dernier ?

- Lui-même, et les raisons de sa mort sont toujours aussi obscures. Officiellement, il a été victime d'une attaque foudroyante de Dragoncelle à laquelle il n'aurait pas survécu en raison de son âge avancé mais beaucoup pense qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un empoisonnement, expliqua Severus tout en relisant les notes qu'il avait prises à la bibliothèque. Et c'est loin d'être le seul à avoir disparu dans d'étranges circonstances. Sacharissa Tugwood, découvreuse des propriétés curatives du pus de Bubobulbs, est morte en 1966 suite à une erreur de manipulation pendant une expérience qu'elle aurait menée dans son manoir en Irlande en compagnie d'Hesper Starkey qui elle a survécu mais se trouve aujourd'hui à Ste Mangouste puisque l'accident l'a rendue amnésique. Thaddeus Hopkirk a été assassiné à Pré au Lard le lendemain de Noël et Rudolf Bobbin, également apothicaire au Chemin de Traverse, s'est tout simplement évaporé de la circulation peu après le meurtre de ce dernier. Il a peut être pris la fuite mais d'après les journaux il y avait des traces de lutte dans sa boutique.

- Et les autres ? demanda Quitterie fixant toujours sans en revenir les noms d'Andrew Bathory et d'Horace Slughorn.

- Slughorn et Bathory sont en sécurité à Poudlard, et d'après les dernières nouvelles Arsenius Beaulitron est en Californie où il achève l'écriture de son livre et Damoclès Belby quelque part en Europe de l'Est où apparemment il y fait des recherches sur les loups-garous.

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Slughorn se risquerait à quitter Poudlard si sa vie était en danger, fit remarquer Narcissa en attrapant son sac qu'elle arrivait tout juste à soulever à deux centimètres du sol.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Vous allez ramener de la Bierraubeurre en douce au château ? demanda Severus en essayant de l'aider à porter le sac qui ne contenait certainement pas des livres vu les tintements qui s'en échappait.

- C'est tout ce qui reste de la potion, l'informa Quitterie qui tenait à la main le chaudron vide.

- Bathory avait dit qu'on devait s'en débarrasser, rappela Severus alors qu'ils traversaient le tunnel en crabe tout en essayant de ne pas trop heurter les bouteilles contre les parois étroites.

- Il a dit qu'on devrait veiller à faire disparaître le chaudron d'ici, rectifia Narcissa, c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, non ?

- Par curiosité, vous avez pris quel genre de bouteille pour transporter ça ?

- Des bouteilles vides de Firewhisky, c'étaient les seules à être assez grandes. Il y avait bien un fût d'hydromel mais on ne serait jamais parvenu à le faire entrer dans le sac, ironisa Quitterie.

- C'est vrai ça passe tellement plus inaperçu qu'un chaudron, se moqua-t-il en adoptant son habituel ton sarcastique, j'imagine déjà la tête que Rusard va faire quand il va nous piquer avec ça.

- Le whisky noir c'est assez rare, répliqua Narcissa qui commençait à s'inquiéter sur la manière dont ils allaient bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour descendre cinq étages sans se faire remarquer avec ce constant bruit de verre qui s'entrechoque.

- Si tu crois que c'est le genre de détail qui l'arrête.

Narcissa s'arrêta brusquement sans raison apparente et Severus la percuta de plein fouet.

- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi Slughorn quittait Poudlard et pourquoi Bathory avait été jusqu'à mentir à McGonagall pour nous couvrir ? dit elle d'un air moitié suspicieux moitié songeur.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'arrêtes ? L'esprit d'une personne qui se sait en danger de mort est insondable…c'est tout, répondit il bien décidé à ne pas en dire davantage.

- Pourquoi vous ne les prenez pas à la main tout simplement ? On irait beaucoup plus vite et surtout ça ferait moins de bruit, fit remarquer Quitterie bien contente d'avoir la charge du chaudron. Il est plus de dix heures, à part Rusard on ne risque de croiser personne, ajouta-t-elle devant leur air interloqué, Mais si vous continuez comme ça, vous n'allez pas tarder à réveiller tout le château.

C'était de loin la manière la plus efficace puisqu'en moins d'une demi heure, ils avaient regagné sans trop d'encombre la salle commune qui était pratiquement vide. Mais un détail préoccupait encore Narcissa alors qu'elle remontait dans son dortoir pour dissimuler les bouteilles dans sa valise vide. Elle n'avait pas préféré en parler, en particulier devant Severus mais Sirius les avait peut être vu lui si Rusard ne l'avait pas fait… exactement comme la dernière fois…peut être même qu'il l'avait suivi jusqu'à la statue et que c'était lui qui les avait dénoncé au professeur Bathory. Non, il n'aurait pas fait cela, il n'avait pas de raison de le faire. Mais il n'avait pas non plus de raison de tenir les propos qu'il avait tenu à Severus dans le train, ni même de le désarçonner de son balai, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de le faire tout de même. Elle préféra se sortir cette idée de l'esprit une bonne fois pour toute, il y avait des choses plus importantes qui requéraient son attention.

_L'esprit d'une personne qui se sait en danger de mort est insondable…c'est tout. _

Ce qui semblait évident à Narcissa c'était le fait indéniable qu'une fois encore Severus en savait bien plus qu'il n'en disait et ce pour une raison qui lui échappait.  
Bathory se savait en danger de mort…Poudlard n'était il pas l'endroit le plus sûr au monde ? C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté le poste de défense contre les forces du mal sans jamais se plaindre d'avoir pour toute salle de classe un sombre cachot qui n'était même pas pourvu d'une cheminée d'où le peu d'estime que lui accordait Dumbledore. Mais il avait du vite se rendre compte qu'il avait tort de s'y sentir protégé, Severus avait sans doute raison : n'importe qui aurait pu, à condition d'en connaître l'existence, emprunter le passage secret sous la statue de Gregory le Hautain pour pénétrer dans le château et en particulier si cette personne avait l'envergure de celle qui avait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus du village de Pré au Lard.

Mais pourquoi s'en prendre aux membres d'une société de potionnistes ? Avaient ils découvert quelque chose d'assez important pour que quelqu'un se trouve obligé de les réduire au silence de la plus horrible manière qui soit ? Ou bien refusaient ils simplement de partager le fruit de leur trouvaille ?

_Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, Slughorn a des obligations bien plus importantes que de rester à l'école._

Autrement dit des obligations bien plus importantes que sa propre vie…Et connaissant Slughorn, Narcissa avait beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer mettre pour quelle raison que ce fut son existence en péril en toute connaissance de cause. Soit il se savait hors d'état de cause, soit il n'avait aucune idée de la menace qui planait au dessus de lui…Narcissa n'était pas sans ignorer que Dumbledore s'absentait souvent en tout bon directeur qu'il était pour se rendre au ministère où il occupait un poste important mais à sa connaissance il n'en était rien pour Slughorn, même si elle ne pouvait l'affirmer avec certitude.

- Tu crois qu'il est dans son bureau ? demanda Narcissa pour la cinquième fois d'une voix qui trahissait clairement son anxiété.

- Je pense que oui, il n'était pas dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner, lui répondit Severus en espérant intérieurement qu'il se trompait.

Cela faisait près de dix minutes, qu'ils attendaient devant la porte du professeur Bathory que celle-ci daigne s'ouvrir mais sans pour autant se décider à frapper pour signaler leur présence. En fait, ils priaient intérieurement pour que personne ne soit dans ce bureau afin qu'ils puissent y déposer le livre sans avoir à croiser son propriétaire. Seulement même si c'était le cas, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'en assurer sans franchir le seuil de cette porte et pour se faire il eut été plus courtois de frapper.

- Peut être qu'on devrait attendre qu'il aille dîner ? suggéra Narcissa sans croire une seconde que cette ruse marcherait mais de manière à repousser de quelques heures encore la confrontation, comme elle le faisait depuis quatre jours.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait vraiment qu'on s'introduise une nouvelle fois dans son bureau sans y avoir été invité, fit remarquer Severus avec raison.

- En effet, je ne pense pas…, murmura une voix derrière eux.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le professeur Bathory se tenait juste derrière eux, mais si ils l'avaient fait ils auraient sans doute remarqué le sourire moqueur, non pas dénué de sincérité, qui illuminait ses traits au moment où il avait prononcé ces mots. Un sourire qui ne cadrait pas vraiment avec l'image qu'il aimait renvoyer à ses élèves ou à quiconque d'autre et c'est sans nul doute pour cette raison qu'il se hâta de l'effacer de son visage au moment où il passa devant eux pour ouvrir la porte.

Si seulement ils s'étaient décidés à frapper à la porte plus tôt, songeait Severus avec une amertume non dissimulée, ils seraient déjà de retour dans leur salle commune et ce sans avoir eu à le croiser.

Narcissa déposa sans un mot le livre sur le bureau, puisque après tout comme lui avait si judicieusement fait remarquer Severus alors qu'ils patientaient encore devant la porte close c'était elle qui l'avait dérobé c'était donc à elle qu'incombait la tâche de le rendre, puis attendit une réaction du professeur qui ne se fit guère attendre.

- Bien sûr, il va de soit qu'il n'est pas plus dans votre intérêt que dans le mien d'informer qui que ce soit de l'existence de ce passage secret. Suis-je clair ?

- Oui professeur, répondirent ils un peu à contrecoeur d'une même voix.

- Bien, dit il en remettant le livre à sa place dans la bibliothèque.

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'une fois de plus les mains du professeur étaient prises de tremblements incontrôlables. Il avait du surprendre son regard un peu trop insistant puisqu'il s'empressa de s'asseoir à son bureau sortant ainsi temporairement de son champ de vision.  
Severus en avait profité pour se diriger imperceptiblement vers la porte, mais au moment même où il posait sa main sur la poignée, le professeur reprit :

- Ah une dernière chose ! Personne d'autre ne connaît ce passage n'est ce pas ?

Narcissa et Severus échangèrent un regard, il n'aurait été guère prudent de lui répondre après avoir juré de tenir l'information secrète que c'était en réalité Fergus Twigley qui avait découvert ce passage pour ensuite s'en vanter devant les amis de sa soeur. Et avant que Severus n'évoque Quitterie en pariant sur le fait que Bathory n'était pas sans savoir le rôle qu'elle jouait dans cette histoire, Narcissa l'avait déjà devancé :

- Non, je ne crois pas professeur, dit elle en lui jetant un regard interrogateur comme si elle eut douté un instant que cette phrase n'était pas sans sous entendu.

- Je voulais juste m'en assurer… c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, ajouta-t-il de manière à leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient prendre congé.

- Bonsoir professeur, lança Narcissa lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte mais ce dernier ne sembla pas prendre conscience que ces mots n'avaient pour but que de lui faire remarquer son manque flagrant de politesse et se contenta de se plonger dans les corrections qu'il devait terminer pour lundi.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils eurent atteint leur salle commune que Severus se décida à prendre la parole :

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit…

- Que Quitterie, Hilda, son frère et peut être même la moitié du château étaient aussi au courant ? le coupa Narcissa qui s'attendait à cette question depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau. A ton avis pourquoi est ce qu'il a été jusqu'à mentir à McGonagall ? Il pense que si cette histoire de passage secret s'ébruite, il ne serait plus en sécurité dans ce château. Depuis le début, il n'a confiance qu'en lui-même…je suis sûre que même Slughorn ne sais pas ce qui risque de lui arriver…

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par la moitié du château ? demanda Severus qui ne semblait pas avoir écouté un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit ensuite.

- On ne sait pas si Fergus en a parlé à qui que ce soit d'autre, mentit elle puisqu'elle savait bien pour s'en être assuré quelques mois auparavant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle pensait plutôt à Sirius en disant ceci. En tout cas maintenant on sait ce qu'il attendait de nous…

- Notre silence… continua Severus en pensant que décidément cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

* * *

_Voilà, merci de laisser une ptite review pour faire par de vos impressions. _

_Le chapitre suivant , vendredi prochain, où on se retrouve en immersion dans ce que peut-être les vacances de Pâques de la famille Black ! Je vous préviens tout de suite que des vacances chez des Sangs- pur dans ce genre là, n'a pas vraiment grand chose de réjouissant. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci pour vos reviews, emmaD & mlleBlack_

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE ONZE :  
**_Voir au-delà des apparences_

Plus les vacances de Pâques approchaient et plus au grand désespoir de Narcissa, Bellatrix redoublait d'insistance pour la persuader de retourner avec elle au manoir. Si Andromeda avait pour prétexte de réviser ses examens de fin d'année qui auraient lieu un mois après leur retour, Narcissa qui avait déjà réussi à échapper au traditionnel dîner de Noël ne pouvait guère imaginer en faire autant pour celui de Pâques. Bellatrix quant à elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de passer les vacances en famille, sa présence à la maison semblait compenser aux yeux de sa mère et de sa grand-mère son manque d'assiduité évident pour les études.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains ? rétorqua Bellatrix alors que Narcissa lui objectait qu'elle préférait la compagnie de ses amis à celle de la tante Galatée et de Sirius. On ne les verra qu'au dîner si tant est qu'ils daignent y venir. Puis Marcus et Quitterie rentrent toujours chez eux pendant les vacances…

- Oui, je sais, murmura Narcissa avec amertume en pensant que Severus serait aux premières loges si il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant et qu'il n'y aurait personne pour la prévenir.  
Admets quand même qu'on serra coupées du monde pendant deux semaines là bas…Pourquoi tu tiens tant à y aller ?

- Coupées du monde ? répéta Bellatrix alors qu'un sourire presque euphorique prenait possession de ses traits. C'est ici qu'on est coupées du monde ! On nous cache ce qu'il se passe dans le monde extérieur sous prétexte de nous protéger, on nous interdit de sortir de nos dortoirs après neuf heures du soir, on ne peut même pas quitter l'enceinte du château…

- Et les sorties à Pré au Lard ? fit remarquer Narcissa pour mettre fin à cette tirade qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler la solitude qu'elle avait éprouvé pendant les deux ans durant lesquels elle avait attendu patiemment l'arrivée de la lettre qui lui permettrait à elle aussi d'entrer à Poudlard.

- Pré au Lard, parlons en ! Une bien pâle reproduction du Chemin de Traverse, rien de plus ! Et ne me parle pas des réunions du club de Slug, d'après ce que m'a dit Andromeda il n'en a qu'après une tante éloignée qu'il aurait eu pour élève, il y a des années…

- Tu dis tout ça dans le seul but de me convaincre de ne pas y aller toute seule ou juste parce que détruire un de mes rêves c'est la seule chose qui te procure du plaisir ? la coupa Narcissa que les propos enflammés de sa sœur avait fini par persuader que vivre à Poudlard était un véritable calvaire.

- Je ne serais pas toute seule, j'ai invité Gwenaëlle à venir comme sa mère travaille ça ne la dérange pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vis que du malheur des autres ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant l'air faussement outré de sa sœur.

- Ca, ça reste à prouver…murmura-t-elle en ignorant superbement le regard noir que lui lançait Bellatrix. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je viendrai…de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

En réalité, elle espérait que la présence d'une personne extérieure au cercle familial à l'un de leurs dîners annuels, ce qui en soi était déjà une grande première, rendrait les choses nettement plus supportables qu'elles ne s'annonçaient.

Mais devant l'air réjouit qu'afficha Gwenaëlle les jours qui précédèrent leur départ, Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment une personne apparemment saine d'esprit pouvait faire preuve d'assez de naïveté pour ne pas se douter une seule seconde que dîner en la compagnie d'une des plus nobles familles de sang pur d'Angleterre n'était pas la chose la plus extraordinaire qui soit.

L'une des plus nobles familles de sang pur d'Angleterre… un titre qu'arborait fièrement les familles dont l'orgueil et la suffisance dépassaient de loin l'entendement humain à commencer par l'oncle Alioth et la tante Galatée pour n'en citer que les plus connus.

- Au moins, tu n'auras pas à te demander à chaque fois que tu vas dîner pour quelle étrange raison Bathory ne cesse de te lancer des regards en coin, fît remarquer Severus en fixant le professeur qui détourna aussitôt le regard vers son assiette de pommes de terre.

- Si tu préfères passer un dîner en compagnie d'une des mes tantes tyranniques plutôt que de Bathory, je veux bien te laisser ma place, rétorqua Narcissa avant de constater pour la deuxième fois depuis le début du mois que la chaise de Slughorn était de nouveau vide. Quelque chose me dis qu'on va avoir encore un après midi de libre.

- Tu pourras peut être en profiter pour faire ta valise, lança Andromeda qui quittait la table pour se rendre à son cours de botanique. N'oublie pas que vous partez demain matin à neuf heures.

- Merci de me le rappeler. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Tu serais plus au calme pour réviser, dit Narcissa dans une vaine tentative de la faire revenir sur sa décision.

- Non, je ne crois pas. On m'a bien fait comprendre que ma présence n'était pas des plus indispensables, donc je ne vais pas m'imposer.

Narcissa la regarda quitter la pièce en se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce « on » qui lui avait ainsi signifié qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue chez elle. Et pour quel motif ?

- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes, je peux t'assurer que si Slughorn ou Bathory étaient victimes d'un tueur antipotionniste je t'enverrai un hibou dans la minute qui suit, la rassura Severus. Maintenant si Sirius venait à s'étrangler avec un os d'agneau, j'apprécierai d'être mis au courant dans les plus brefs délais.

- Je parierai plus sur sa mère que sur un os d'agneau si j'étais à ta place, dit Narcissa une lueur d'espoir traversant brièvement son regard. Tiens regarde, c'est pas Slughorn là bas dans le parc ?

Elle se leva pour entrevoir plus clairement la silhouette emmitouflée dans une épaisse cape de voyage d'un vert émeraude qui semblait prise en pleine discussion avec celle facilement plus reconnaissable de par sa stature massive du garde chasse. Le professeur de potion ne paraissait pas d'excellente humeur aussi après avoir sermonné Hagrid pendant une dizaine de minutes, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le château avant de disparaître au seuil de l'escalier de marbre sans même prendre la peine de faire un détour par la grande salle.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas cette fois qu'on réussira à avoir des vacances anticipées, même de deux heures, constata Severus avec amertume.

Et avant que Narcissa qui fixait toujours avec autant d'insistance le garde chasse, n'ait eu le temps de poser la sempiternelle et même question, à savoir « Que peut bien faire Slughorn lorsqu'il quitte le château ?», espérant sans doute que quelqu'un à commencer par la personne assise juste à côté d'elle lui apporte des éclaircissements sur le sujet, il se dirigeait déjà vers les cachots.

- Aldeburgh ! annonça le contrôleur alors que le bus s'arrêtait devant une enseigne en fer forgé du même nom. J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable trajet, ajouta-t-il adoptant un sourire courtois à peine crédible.

Mais avant que Bellatrix n'ait eu le temps de lui rétorquer que cet espoir purement hypocrite n'avait aucune raison d'être, le Magicobus repartait déjà dans sa course effrénée ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de poussière.

- Madame votre mère souhaite la bienvenue à Miss McLaine et regrette de ne pas pouvoir venir l'accueillir elle-même ainsi que ses filles qu'elle n'a pas vues depuis bien longtemps, les informa l'elfe qui venait d'émerger de derrière un buisson depuis lequel il semblait avoir guetté leur arrivée.

- Garde tes sarcasmes, murmura Narcissa qui se sentait directement visée par cette remarque et n'appréciait pas qu'un elfe de maison se permette de lui donner des leçons de morale. Pourquoi mère n'a-t-elle pas pu venir ?

- Madame votre mère se trouve actuellement en déplacement à Londres au manoir de votre oncle Alioth.

- Alors pourquoi grand-mère n'est pas venue ? Elle n'est pas souffrante au moins ? s'inquiéta Narcissa qui commençait à trouver le manque d'expressions sur le visage de Bellatrix des plus suspects.

- Votre grand-mère se trouve également à Londres chez monsieur votre oncle, répondit l'elfe qui avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à ne pas exposer la situation plus clairement.

- Quand comptent ils revenir ?

- Miss Narcissa n'est donc pas au courant ? murmura l'elfe en jetant un regard appuyé à Bellatrix.

- Non, apparemment personne n'a jugé bon de me prévenir de quoi que ce soit, s'indigna Narcissa en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- Votre mère nous attend demain à Londres, on l'y rejoindra par la poudre de cheminette, expliqua Gwenaëlle comme Bellatrix ne semblait pas vouloir le faire elle-même. On regagnera Poudlard de là bas.

- J'avais cru comprendre qu'on était en froid avec eux, pourquoi ils nous invitent à passer deux semaines chez eux ?

- La tante Galatée est en froid avec Andromeda, corrigea Bellatrix, Ca fait des mois que mère s'est réconciliée avec l'oncle Alioth…je crois que c'est depuis qu'il lui a donné cet elfe qui parle allemand en échange de Nora, elle devenait beaucoup trop vieille pour nous assurer un service convenable.

- Et tu étais vraiment obligée de me mettre comme ça devant le fait accompli ?

- C'est pas comme si tu avais eu le choix, rétorqua sa sœur en s'avançant sur un chemin de terre battue pendant que l'elfe disparaissait avec leurs bagages.

Après un déjeuner dont l'atmosphère était demeurée aussi glaciale du début jusqu'à la fin, Narcissa monta dans sa chambre prétextant qu'elle devait défaire sa valise. Ce n'était pas totalement faux puisqu'il lui fallut sortir toutes ses affaires pour parvenir enfin à se saisir des deux bouteilles de potions qui se trouvaient dans le fond. Il n'aurait pas été prudent de les laisser sans surveillance dans les dortoirs encore occupés par Abbie et Alecto en qui elle n'avait pas la moindre confiance, mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle allait devoir passer deux semaines chez son oncle il devenait impératif de trouver un endroit au manoir qui soit assez sûr pour qu'elle puisse y entreposer les bouteilles jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Chaque manoir possède une cache secrète ne serait ce qu'une niche d'une trentaine de centimètres à peine, aussi le manoir des Black ne faisait pas exception à la règle. A la droite de la chambre de Narcissa, une porte dont la clé était dissimulée sous le vase du guéridon accoté au mur donnait sur un escalier en colimaçon en haut duquel se trouvait le grenier. Derrière une plinthe mal fixée sous une grande armoire, il y avait assez d'espace pour permettre à Narcissa d'y glisser les deux bouteilles sans que quiconque ne puisse se douter de leur présence. Bien sûr, tous les membres de la famille connaissaient l'existence de cette cache, mais elle était bien trop insignifiante à leurs yeux pour qu'ils lui accordent la moindre importance. Seulement la présence de sa sœur et de son amie rendait la tâche nettement plus ardue mais pas pour autant impossible à réaliser si elle parvenait à trouver le moment propice.

Aussi Narcissa décida d'oublier toute l'animosité que sa sœur ainsi que la perspective des deux prochaines semaines pouvaient éveiller en elle et de descendre au salon se joindre aux deux filles qui disputaient une partie de bataille explosive. Ce revirement ne manqua pas d'étonner Bellatrix mais elle tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître, elle ne connaissait sa sœur que trop bien pour ne pas se douter que son comportement était pour le moins inhabituel.

- On dirait qu'il y a une éclaircie, fit-elle remarquer alors qu'elles achevaient leur troisième partie, on devrait en profiter pour aller faire un tour dans le parc.

Narcissa se déroba à l'invitation sautant sur l'occasion que lui donnait sa sœur, et à peine celle-ci eut elle franchi la porte qu'elle se précipitait déjà dans les escaliers.

La pendule sonna six coups, tirant Narcissa du sommeil léger dans lequel elle avait réussi à se plonger. Leur mère les attendait pour le repas de midi et il n'était pas question d'arriver en retard. A contre cœur, elle se leva pour descendre déjeuner renonçant aux deux heures de sommeil supplémentaires qu'elle se serait accordée si elle n'était pas certaine que son réveil n'en deviendrait que plus pénible.

Elle traversait la véranda quand une douleur lancinante lui transperça le pied lui arrachant un juron qu'elle parvint à étouffer à moitié. Elle alluma sa baguette pour éclairer le tapis parsemé de petits débris étincelants dont elle ne tarda pas à découvrir la provenance. Juste au dessus d'elle à coté d'un vasistas entrouvert d'où s'échappait un courant d'air frais une vitre était brisée.

- Morrigan… murmura Narcissa en avançant tant bien que mal vers sa chambre où elle fut bien surprise de constater que le corbeau était toujours enfermé à double tour dans sa cage.

Elle refermait la porte d'un air perplexe quand un détail attira son attention. La clef du grenier était toujours posée sur la serrure. Elle essaya de se rappeler si elle l'avait remise en place la veille mais en vain. Après tout rien ne lui coûterait d'aller voir si les bouteilles étaient encore à leur place ? La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt qu'elle eut posé sa main sur la poignée. En haut de l'escalier, la pièce qui ne possédait aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur était plongée dans l'obscurité et la faible lueur que dégageait sa baguette ne parvenait pas à l'éclairer dans sa totalité. Elle dut se glisser à demi sous l'armoire pour réussir à dégager la plinthe qui dissimulait le renfoncement dans lequel elle avait placé les bouteilles la veille…mais celui-ci était vide.

Elle continuait à scruter les moindres recoins pour s'assurer que les bouteilles ne s'étaient pas tout simplement déplacées quand elle aperçut une pierre dans le fond. Elle s'en saisit pour l'examiner de plus près, cette dernière qui ne devait pas mesurer plus de cinq centimètres était enroulée dans une fine feuille de parchemin. Elle la déplia pour en lire le contenu qui ne comprenait que six mots dans une écriture trop régulière pour être naturelle :

_« Merci pour cette aide si précieuse »_

Son premier réflexe fut de penser que la personne qui l'avait volé était peut être toujours dans la pièce, mais après en avoir fait le tour elle put constater qu'il était impossible que quelqu'un s'y dissimule encore. L'inconnu devait avoir quitté le manoir depuis bien longtemps…mais un détail la troublait : depuis quand les voleurs laissaient ils des mots de remerciements derrière eux ? Et comment auraient ils pu savoir à quel endroit exact elle les avait dissimulées ?  
Cette personne devait connaître la maison c'était certain.

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur la pierre à première vue ordinaire, cependant sur un de ses cotés un minuscule losange argenté dans lequel était inscrit un numéro illisible tenait lieu de poinçon.

- Narcissa ! appela Bellatrix du bas de l'escalier. Qu'est ce que tu fais là haut ? Tu ne viens pas déjeuner ?

- Si, j'arrive tout de suite, répondit elle en s'empressant de dissimuler la pierre et le parchemin dans sa poche et de s'emparer d'un vieil album photo posé sur la chaise à coté d'elle pour justifier son absence.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama la tante Galatée à peine Narcissa eut-elle franchi le seuil de la cheminée. Nous nous apprêtions à commencer sans vous !

Bellatrix et Narcissa jetèrent un regard interrogateur à leur mère qui leur adressa un sourire qui avait tout lieu de leur signifier qu'il était inutile de faire attention aux remarques désobligeantes de leur tante. Elles la saluèrent donc comme si de rien n'était avant de lui présenter Gwenaëlle.

- Vous êtes la fille de Linda Buffay, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité qu'elle s'efforçait de faire paraître polie et totalement désintéressée. Elle enseigne toujours à Poudlard je crois…

- Oui en effet, répondit Gwenaëlle en adoptant un air aussi dégagé qu'elle le pouvait face à cette étrangère qui croyait si bien connaître sa mère alors qu'elle ne l'avait très certainement jamais vue. Elle enseigne la divination.

- Une matière fascinante, renchérit Iris devant l'air sceptique et désapprobateur qu'affichait sa belle sœur.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Gwenaëlle était la fille de la prof de divination, murmura Narcissa à sa sœur alors qu'elles entraient dans une pièce assez sombre décorée de tentures au centre de laquelle était dressée une grande table en bois sculpté.

- Je pensais que tu le savais, mère était à Poudlard avec Linda, expliqua Bellatrix avant que son expression ne se crispe en apercevant Sirius et son frère déjà attablés face à face.

Narcissa profita de cet instant d'inattention pour la devancer et s'installer à coté de Regulus qui la salua chaleureusement.  
Il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Sirius, ses cheveux bruns avaient une teinte nettement plus claire parsemée de reflets dorés, sa peau était presque aussi pâle que celle de Narcissa, et si ses yeux étaient aussi gris que ceux de son frère, c'était sans compter l'expression de son regard. Un regard sans la moindre pointe d'arrogance et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Narcissa l'avait toujours considéré comme étant son cousin préféré.

Bellatrix n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre la place aux cotés de Sirius que lui désignait sa tante, ce dernier n'émit aucune protestation il se contenta de croiser les bras sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit.

- Il parait qu'Andromeda est en froid avec tante Galatée ? demanda Narcissa à Regulus une fois qu'elle fut certaine que la conversation qu'entretenait sa mère, sa tante et sa grand-mère était suffisamment bruyante pour couvrir le son de sa voix.

- Elles se sont disputées à propos de Sirius, susurra-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour être sûr que son frère ne puisse l'entendre, mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à écouter d'un air moqueur la conversation de ses deux voisines de table. Mère lui en voulait d'avoir été admis à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serpentard et le soir de Noël, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Andromeda la désapprouve.

- Toujours à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, commenta Narcissa en pensant que pour une fois sa sœur avait renoncé à sa diplomatie légendaire qui lui avait si souvent permis d'éviter les conflits.

- Mais elle ne s'est pas contentée de ça, continua Regulus en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour de la table. Si bien qu'au dessert, elle a claqué la porte et elle est partie seule dans Londres…

- Alioth ! s'exclama la tante Galatée en faisant sursauter la moitié de la tablée. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu serais en retard !

Narcissa et Regulus se retournèrent pour voir l'oncle Alioth encore vêtu de sa cape de voyage au beau milieu du salon qu'il essayait de traverser le plus discrètement possible pour se rendre dans son bureau. Quand il sentit tous les regards se braquer sur lui, il esquissa un sourire gêné avant de murmurer un mot d'excuse à l'attention de sa femme. Mais cette dernière ne se contenta pas de si peu et alla le rejoindre dans le salon afin de recevoir des explications en bonne et due forme.

Narcissa regardait avec amusement son oncle se répandre en excuses face aux reproches de son épouse, les mains serrées sur le chapeau qu'il tenait devant lui à la manière d'un bouclier, ses lunettes glissant sur le bout de son nez et ses cheveux bruns gominés perdant de plus en plus de leur tenue.  
Iris avait profité de cette interruption pour aller voir où en était les elfes avec la préparation du dessert et Althéa était remontée chercher ses médicaments qu'elle avait oublié dans sa valise.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle entendit une chaise heurter le sol que Narcissa détourna les yeux du spectacle qu'offrait la dispute pour découvrir celui nettement plus violent qui se déroulait juste à côté d'elle.

Pour on ne sait quelles raisons, sa sœur et Sirius se trouvaient à terre pointant l'un sur l'autre leurs couteaux de table, chose qui avait tout l'air d'être une initiative de Bellatrix.  
C'est ce moment précis que choisit la tante Galatée sans doute alertée par la chute de la chaise pour faire irruption dans la pièce accompagnée de son mari ainsi que d'Iris et d'Althéa.

D'un coup de baguette, elle les désarma ce qui eut pour effet de mettre fin au combat et tous deux se rassirent en se lançant des regards noirs.  
Mais avant que la salle à manger ne tienne lieu de tribunal afin de juger quelle était la peine la plus à même de punir les deux coupables, Iris fit signe à Gwenaëlle, Narcissa et Regulus de quitter la table.

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Narcissa à Gwenaëlle en refermant la porte de la chambre de Regulus de manière à ce que la discussion qui se déroulait en bas ne soit pas plus élevée qu'un murmure.

- Non, je ne les regardais pas quand la dispute a commencé. De toute façon, c'était inévitable, assura-t-elle en sortant d'une de ses poches un petit sachet de velours noir.

Sans prêter attention aux regards interrogateurs, elle s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis et sortit du sachet une pierre semblable à celle que Narcissa avait trouvé dans le grenier. Elle reproduisit ce geste par deux fois avant de retourner les pierres une par une afin de dévoiler les symboles différents qui y étaient dessinés.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? finit par demander Regulus en s'asseyant avec Narcissa en face d'elle.

- Des runes du futhark ancien, elles ont des vertus divinatoires et leur prédiction se montre beaucoup plus juste que la chiromancie ou les feuilles de thé. Le tirage est simple, la première rune représente le passé, la seconde le présent et la troisième le futur, expliqua Gwenaëlle avant de revenir à la première rune qu'elle avait tirée. Le « H » représente « Hagel » l'air, le vent et la grêle, elle indique un climat instable. Le marteau, dit elle en reportant son attention sur la seconde rune où l'on voyait un trait vertical accolé à un triangle, est la représentation du dieu Thor, « Thorn » signe de guerre et de conflit. Enfin, le « M », c'est « Eh » le cheval, elle annonce un changement, un déplacement. Par extension cela veut dire qu'on va sans doute quitter cette maison dans des délais assez brefs.

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé ça n'a vraiment rien d'étonnant, fit remarquer Regulus qui s'attachait toujours avec autant d'entêtement au concret.

- Et les autres pierres ? demanda Narcissa qui y portait un intérêt tout particulier depuis qu'elle avait remarqué que chacune était pourvue d'un poinçon.

Gwenaëlle vida le contenu du sac sur le tapis pour lui montrer en détail chaque symbole et en expliquer la signification pour finir par une pierre dépourvu du moindre dessin.

- « Wyrd », c'est le destin incontrôlable, dit elle avant de la remettre avec les autres dans le sac.

- Autrement dit, c'est une manière de faire comprendre que la divination n'est pas une science exacte, répliqua Regulus en affichant le même air sceptique que sa mère une heure plus tôt.

- Les runes sont une personnification des dieux scandinaves, elles permettent d'accéder à leur savoir quant à notre destinée. Ce n'est pas un simple jeu de hasard, seulement il y a toujours des vérités qui ne peuvent être révélées de peur qu'elles n'entravent le bon déroulement des choses.

Regulus ne se laissa pas convaincre pour autant, il portait plus d'estime à l'opinion de sa mère même si celle-ci s'avérait parfois être injustifiée qu'au discours de Gwenaëlle. Seulement si il pouvait considérer comme étant une pure coïncidence que la deuxième rune annonçait un conflit. Il lui fut par contre nettement plus dur de prétendre à une nouvelle coïncidence quand Iris vint les informer que finalement ils ne passeraient pas les vacances ici et regagneraient le manoir le soir même.

* * *

_Voilà merci de laisser une petite review en attendant la suite._

_Le prochain chapitre pour le vendredi qui suit, là où Severus revèle un peu de ce qu'il sait et où d'étranges personnages font leur apparitions. _


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour vos reviews

_Comme promis voilà la suite qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture. _

* * *

CHAPITRE DOUZE:   
**_Quand le premier quartier de la lune s'élèvera dans le ciel_…****  
**

De derrière les vitres embuées des serres, on distinguait avec peine les contours du château qui se dessinaient dans le brouillard dont le parc était à présent envahi.  
Narcissa avait pu à loisir en observer la progression tandis que le professeur Chourave leur prodiguait des conseils sur les méthodes de révision à adopter pour affronter en toute tranquillité les examens de fin d'année qui approchaient dangereusement.

Des conseils qui auraient très certainement eu davantage d'impact si seulement les professeurs Slughorn, McGonagall et Flitwick ne les leur avaient pas déjà dispensés tour à tour plus tôt dans la journée.

Si il y avait un côté déprimant à entendre répéter quatre fois la même chose d'autant plus si cela concernait les examens, Narcissa ne semblait pas s'en soucier, elle avait d'autres préoccupations. A commencer par le fait que Bellatrix n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole depuis leur retour à Poudlard. Elle se contentait d'observer un silence imperturbable pour mieux éluder les questions de sa sœur en particulier quand celles-ci avaient un rapport plus ou moins direct avec Sirius.

Venait s'ajouter à cela la disparition de la potion, car si il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était à cause de sa trop longue préparation qu'elle avait été volée, l'identité du voleur et l'usage qu'il comptait en faire restaient pour le moins obscurs.

Et Narcissa fût d'autant plus déçue de constater que ni Quitterie, ni Severus ne semblaient en tirer plus de conclusion qu'elle. Mais c'était bien mal juger ce dernier, au contraire il avait une idée bien particulière sur la question :

- Qui s'occupe de la protection de la maison ? demanda-t-il à Narcissa tandis que le professeur Chourave tentait d'expliquer à Evan Rosier et Rabastan Lestrange la manière dont les professeurs effectueraient la notation de leurs copies d'examen.

- Les elfes de maison, je crois...Mais leur travail est toujours irréprochable et je ne pense pas qu'un sorcier puisse contourner facilement ce genre de magie, répondit-elle en repensant à ce détail qui lui avait échappé.

- Et je suppose qu'on ne peut pas corrompre un elfe ?

- Tu supposes bien, rétorqua Quitterie de l'autre bout de la table, les elfes sont beaucoup trop loyaux pour être corrompus par qui que se soit, ils n'obéissent qu'à leurs maîtres.

- Donc dans ce cas la seule et unique solution, c'est qu'un de leurs maîtres ait donné l'ordre à l'un d'eux de lever la protection afin de permettre...commença Severus en essayant de prêter le moins possible attention au regard noir que lui lançait Narcissa, mais comme il s'y attendait cette dernière ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion.

- La seule et unique solution, c'est que cette personne doit disposer de sorts assez puissants pour détourner la magie des elfes, c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle pour couper court à ces insinuations visant à incriminer un membre de sa famille.

- Oublie ça, murmura Severus mais sa voix fut à moitié couverte par le retentissement de la cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours et les raclements de chaises habituels qui l'accompagnaient.

Se résignant une fois de plus au silence puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne disposait pas d'assez de preuves pour étayer une telle théorie, il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

- La préparation de la potion d'amnésie exige beaucoup de concentration et de rigueur, commença Slughorn en adressant un bref sourire à Sirius qui avait eu le bon goût de venir d'asseoir de lui-même au premier rang à côté de Quitterie. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que vous effectuerez ce travail individuellement et dans des conditions similaires à celles de l'examen. Miss Black, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas dispensée de m'écouter et même si cela vous ennuie ayez au moins la politesse de faire semblant de vous y intéresser, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Narcissa qui dévisageait Sirius avec autant de méfiance qu'on en accorde à une Harpie déguisée en sorcière.

- Excusez-moi professeur, murmura-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui mais sans pour autant arrêter de jeter des coups d'œil discrets à l'autre bout de la table où Sirius semblait prendre des notes.

Elle se demandait si il se conformait aux instructions de Slughorn en prenant place au premier rang, par soucis de parfaire ses connaissances en potion à l'abri des distractions que lui apportaient ses amis ou s'il y avait une autre raison à tout cela...

- Les instructions se trouvent donc à la page 126 de votre livre et les ingrédients requis sont à votre disposition dans l'armoire au fond de la classe, excepté le venin de serpent. Les fioles qui portent cette mention dans le haut de l'armoire ont été mal étiquetées par un élève peu soucieux de mener à bien ses retenues, il s'agit en réalité de venin d'éruptif. C'est donc afin d'éviter toutes confusions que j'ai disposé moi-même un flacon sur chaque table de quatre. Vous avez une heure et demi, conclut-il avant de s'installer confortablement à son bureau et de disparaître derrière la « Gazette du Sorcier ».

La une était entièrement consacrée aux élections ministérielles qui se dérouleraient fin juin, on pouvait d'ailleurs voir l'actuel ministre en compagnie des deux candidats les plus à même de le remplacer après son départ en retraite. D'un côté, une dénommée Millicent Bagnold, directrice du département des catastrophes magiques, et de l'autre, le directeur du département de la justice magique, Bartemius Croupton.

Narcissa fut brusquement interrompue dans sa lecture par un oiseau en papier envoyé par Sirius qui lui frôla la joue avant d'atterrir en douceur sur la table de Severus déjà à moitié recouverte de racines de marguerite et de plusieurs fioles soigneusement étiquetées. Ce dernier lut le contenu du parchemin, puis le tendit à sa voisine qui le fixait d'un air intrigué:

- Ça répond à une de tes questions ? Murmura-t-il d'un air amer en s'efforçant de garder son regard fixé sur son chaudron car il se savait observé.

_« Si tu t'en es tiré à bon compte avec Bathory pour le passage derrière la statue, n'espère pas que cela arrive une deuxième fois. » _

- Alors c'était lui qui l'avait prévenu ? s'indigna Narcissa, bien qu'elle s'en fut doutée, elle ne parvenait pas à y croire.

- C'est ce qui semble en ressortir, mais tu peux toujours lui demander confirmation par toi-même, dit Severus sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux des racines de marguerite qu'il était en train de hacher.

Elle griffonna donc la question au dos du parchemin, le replia en forme de papillon et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la table sans perdre Sirius des yeux une seule seconde.  
Ce dernier parcourut le mot d'un air amusé et lui renvoya un serpent de papier en affichant un sourire arrogant qui avait tout lieu d'indiquer qu'à défaut d'une réponse claire, il avait sûrement trouvé un moyen de faire de l'esprit.

_« Ma chère cousine, __  
__Sache que ce mot, qui d'ailleurs ne t'était nullement adressé, ne concerne que Rogue et moi. Tu ferais donc mieux de t'occuper de ce qui te regarde si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui, à commencer par ta potion d'amnésie. Je te signale qu'il ne reste plus qu'une heure et quart, si toute fois cela t'intéresse de passer en seconde année. »_

Sans lui accorder le moindre regard qui pourrait trahir l'état de fureur dans lequel il l'avait plongée, Narcissa quitta la table pour aller chercher les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Une fois devant l'armoire, elle se hâta de prendre chacun des ingrédients dont elle connaissait parfaitement la liste, sans faire attention aux murmures des Gryffondor du dernier rang qui semblaient n'avoir rien de mieux à faire que de critiquer ses faits et gestes.

Quand Slughorn annonça que le temps imparti serait écoulé dans une dizaine de minutes, Narcissa s'apprêtait à ajouter l'ingrédient final à sa potion. Elle s'apprêtait à laisser tomber une goutte de venin dans la préparation d'un bleu sombre, quand Severus interrompit son geste, en lui saisissant le poignet manquant de peu de lui faire lâcher le flacon.

- Tu as écouté Slughorn quand il a dit que les flacons de venin de serpent étaient déjà posés sur les tables et que ceux de l'armoire étaient du venin d'éruptif mal étiquetés, en lui prenant le flacon des mains pour lui donner celui dont lui-même s'était servi quelques minutes auparavant.

- En quoi cela t'importe que je rate ou pas ma potion ? demanda Narcissa qui supportait de moins en moins les remarques qu'on pouvait lui faire sur son travail scolaire.

- Étant donné que je me trouve juste à côté de ton chaudron et que le venin d'éruptif est un puissant explosif, ça m'importe beaucoup, lui rétorqua Severus en faisant passer à Sirius par l'intermédiaire de Quitterie le flacon qu'il tenait encore dans la main.

L'avait-il fait par rancune envers Sirius ou tout simplement par négligence, Narcissa n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Aussi ce fut seulement lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion retentit juste à côté d'elle qu'elle prit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Si Sirius qui se trouvait en bout de table n'avait aucun mal à éviter les jets de potion, c'était loin d'être le cas de Quitterie qui avait pris une étrange teinte bleu. Slughorn l'envoya à l'infirmerie accompagnée d'une élève de Gryffondor, histoire de prévenir toute crise d'amnésie partielle que pourrait provoquer la potion inachevée sur elle.

- Mr Black, pouvez vous m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous avez mis du venin d'éruptif dans votre potion ? demanda Slughorn pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une étourderie de sa part.

- C'est Rogue qui me l'a donné, fit remarquer Sirius avec un sourire en coin devant l'air sombre qu'affichait Severus.

- A ce que je vois votre chaudron n'a pas explosé, s'étonna Slughorn en se tournant vers Severus. Que dois-je en conclure?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, l'espace d'un instant Narcissa eut l'impression qu'il lui adressait un regard accusateur.

_De toute façon se retrouver à deux accusés ne changerait rien, c'est plutôt à Sirius qu'il devrait en vouloir,_ pensa-t-elle.

- Allez m'attendre dans mon bureau, je tirerai cette affaire au clair plus tard, lança Slughorn rompant lui-même le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas d'une impression, c'était bien un regard accusateur que lui lançait Severus... à elle et non à Sirius...parce que son silence était bien pire que l'hostilité déclarée de ce dernier. Elle essaya pendant un instant de ne pas y faire attention, de ne pas se laisser envahir par ce flot de culpabilité qui menaçait à chaque instant de la submerger. Mais au moment où Severus se détournait pour gagner la porte, elle interpellait sans prendre le temps de réfléchir le professeur Slughorn:

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais c'était un accident. C'est moi qui ai pris par erreur le flacon de venin d'éruptif et...

- Dans ce cas Miss Black, la coupa Slughorn en la considérant d'un air réprobateur, vous accompagnerez Mr Rogue dans mon bureau. Il ne me reste que dix minutes, ajouta-t-il en regardant la montre à gousset qu'il venait de tirer d'une des poches de son gilet de soie, et je compte bien en profiter pour terminer mon cours. Il n'y pas de raison pour que des élèves, qui se comportent de manière plus que convenable, aient à subir les conséquences de vos actes. Et c'est valable pour vous aussi Mr Rogue.

Severus ne fit aucun signe qui puisse laisser entendre que c'était à lui que Slughorn s'adressait, et s'empressa de gagner le couloir. Narcissa ne tarda pas à suivre le même chemin essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards pleins de reproches que lançaient les autres Serpentard, mais quelques mots comme « la coupe des Quatre Maisons » et « le banquet de fin d'année » parvinrent tout de même à ses oreilles.

Si apparemment les Serpentard ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter qu'une de leur camarade soit actuellement à l'infirmerie dans un état incertain, il en était tout autre chose pour ce qui était de la coupe des quatre maisons.

- Le cours est déjà fini ? demanda une voix lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Severus qui avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle, puisque autant qu'ils pouvaient le constater le couloir était désert.

- Il reste encore une dizaine de minutes, non ? reprit d'un ton enjoué la voix qui semblait venir du mur face à eux.

- Le professeur Slughorn nous a demandé de l'attendre dans son bureau, tenta Narcissa à tout hasard en fixant le mur comme si elle s'attendait à y voir apparaître une bouche qui allait lui répondre.

Au lieu de cela, elle vit d'abord se matérialiser des cheveux roux en bataille, un visage au nez fin surmonté de lunette d'écaille, puis une robe sombre semblable à celles que portait l'oncle Alioth au ministère à la différence que celle-ci paraissait nettement plus élimée.

- Bien, je vais vous y conduire, dit-il en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes un employé du ministère, non ?

- C'est exact, répondit-il avec un enthousiasme qui avait tout lieu de laisser penser qu'il menait à bien à Poudlard la première mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Mais pour le moment je ne suis qu'assistant au département de la justice magique...

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau de Slughorn d'un coup de baguette, les invita à y entrer puis repartit devant la porte du cachot où Slughorn terminait de donner son cours.

- Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre ? finit par demander Narcissa à Severus qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la classe.

- Quoi ? Qu'un assistant du département de la justice veille à la protection de Slughorn en utilisant un sortilège de Désillusion pour se dissimuler des regards ? rétorqua t-il en s'installant dans un des fauteuils en cuir vert sombre dont le bureau semblait entièrement peuplé.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est ici uniquement pour protéger Slughorn ? Mais pourquoi le ministère...

- Il ne s'agit pas du ministère mais de Bartemius Croupton, répliqua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, cet homme là ferait n'importe quoi pour être nommé premier ministre. Alors quand un professeur de Poudlard vient le voir parce qu'il croit savoir la raison pour laquelle ceux qui à l'heure actuelle terrorisent l'Angleterre toute entière en s'en prenant à ses confrères, crois moi, la première de ses priorités est de le garder en vie. Surtout après ce qui est arrivé à Hopkirk.

- D'où est ce que tu tiens ça ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant d'un air incrédule.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à t'être servie de la potion, maintenant ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle soit tombée entre de mauvaises mains.

Après avoir écopé d'une semaine de retenue, Narcissa pour son manque d'attention et Severus parce que Slughorn le soupçonnait non pas sans raison d'avoir volontairement donné la mauvaise fiole à Sirius, ils regagnèrent leur salle commune.

L'entrevue avec le directeur de leur maison n'avait pas dû durer plus d'une dizaine de minutes, mais Narcissa avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle avait quitté précipitamment le cours de potion.

Evidemment comme chaque soir, les élèves qui n'avaient pas jugé bon de s'avancer dans leur travail occupaient toutes les tables et Narcissa éprouva un élan de culpabilité quand elle réalisa qu'elle-même avait un devoir en retard de métamorphose que le professeur McGonagall avait accepté qu'elle lui rende le lendemain dernier délai, et qui représentait environ soixante centimètres de parchemin sur les sortilèges de Transfert.

Quitterie devait également lui rendre son devoir mais vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement, le professeur McGonagall ne lui en tiendrait certainement pas rigueur, même si elle était sensée avoir fait ce dernier depuis plus d'une semaine.

Le fait que Gryffondor soit en tête du classement pour non seulement la coupe de Quidditch, mais aussi la coupe des Quatre Maisons, avait suffit à mettre leur directrice de suffisamment bonne humeur pour laisser à deux élèves de Serpentard une journée de répit pour venir à bout de leur travail.

La perspective de passer deux heures seule à la bibliothèque, et une demi heure de plus si elle se passait de dîner, n'était pas pour la réjouir. Le jeudi précédent, une heure avait suffit à Severus pour rédiger au moins le double de la longueur de parchemin exigée. Narcissa qui pendant ce même laps de temps n'avait rien écrit de plus qu'un titre et une introduction d'une dizaine de ligne peu concluante, s'était sentie tellement découragée qu'elle avait préféré remettre son travail à plus tard et n'y avait pas repensé jusqu'au moment où le professeur McGonagall avait demandé aux élèves de rendre leur copies.

Elle savait pertinemment que Severus ne l'aiderait pas quand bien même elle serait en train de se noyer sous une marée de feuille de parchemin et de livres de métamorphose, mais cela ne l'empêcha de lui demander de l'accompagner, la bibliothèque étant l'endroit où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Ce dernier ne manqua pas d'accepter.

- Il est huit heures, je ferme! s'exclama Mme Pince de sa voix grinçante.

Narcissa totalement absorbée dans sa lecture n'y prêta pas attention et se fut seulement à l'instant où cette dernière éteignit les quelques chandelles qui éclairaient encore la pièce qu'elle leva les yeux vers elle. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, la lueur de la lanterne à sa main se reflétait dans ses lunettes d'écailles lui donnant plus que jamais l'apparence d'une dragonne.

Severus fit signe à Narcissa de se dépêcher, il savait pertinemment que si ils commençaient à l'énerver, à défaut de cracher des flammes, Mme Pince n'hésiterait pas à les exclure de la bibliothèque au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Après leur avoir adressé un bref regard dédaigneux quand ils passèrent devant elle, la bibliothécaire referma la porte à clef et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

- On ferait bien de regagner la salle commune, fit remarquer Severus en allumant sa baguette, on a déjà une semaine de retenue…

Un claquement de doigts sonore l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase, tous deux se retournèrent en direction du bruit : le couloir était désert.

Narcissa repensa à l'Auror et à son sortilège de Désillusion, mais la voix aiguë étrangement familière qui s'éleva dans l'obscurité la fit définitivement renoncer à cette idée.

- Je suis venu vous prévenir…

Le fort accent germanique qui ponctuait chacun de ces mots contrastant étonnement avec la hauteur du timbre de cette voix aurait pu rendre la scène comique si seulement cette phrase venue de nulle part ne les avait pas autant surpris.

Deux grands yeux bleus de la taille d'une balle de tennis brillaient dans l'obscurité, puis l'elfe drapé d'un torchon s'approcha d'eux d'un pas hésitant. Il portait une petite barbe blanche taillée en pointe et Narcissa se serait presque attendue à le voir apparaître avec un de ces ridicules chapeaux de lutins comme en sont affublées les petites statues que les moldus placent dans leur jardin.

- Mon maître…mon maître court un grand danger…

Severus s'apprêtait à demander à l'elfe l'identité de son maître, mais Narcissa lui saisit le bras en jetant à l'elfe un regard mêlé de stupeur et d'incrédulité.

- C'est Hanz, murmura-t-elle comme si elle ne croyait pas elle-même à ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

- Qui est Hanz ? demanda Severus en regardant successivement Narcissa et l'elfe.

- C'est notre elfe, répondit-elle en désignant la broderie d'argent qui représentait l'armoirie des Black sur le torchon.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant mais elle se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir entendu sa mère appeler un dénommé Hanz qui avait une voix semblable à la sienne, puis il y avait aussi les paroles de Bellatrix qui ne faisaient que confirmer ses pensées.

_Ca fait des mois que mère s'est réconciliée avec l'oncle Alioth…je crois que c'est depuis qu'il lui a donné cet elfe qui parle allemand en échange de Nora, elle devenait beaucoup trop vieille pour nous assurer un service convenable. _

Cela expliquait comment le voleur avait pu s'introduire dans le manoir pour dérober la potion.

- Mon maître…il court un grand danger, répéta Hanz sans prêter la moindre attention aux paroles de Narcissa.

- Dans ce cas, son maître ce serait ton ...commença Severus mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire davantage.

- Mon père ? Ca fait douze ans qu'il est mort, et je ne pense pas qu'à l'heure actuelle il court le moindre danger.

- Je…je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… marmonna Severus ne sachant quoi dire d'autre, non pas que les propos de Narcissa aient été remplis d'une quelconque tristesse, au contraire elle avait dit cette phrase sur un ton tellement détaché à la limite de l'agacement que cela en avait presque quelque chose d'effrayant.

- Me faire de la peine ? suggéra Narcissa. Il n'y aurait pas eu de quoi, pour moi ce n'était qu'un étranger.

Elle eut envie d'ajouter « rien de plus », mais se rendant compte de la dureté de ses mots et du regard pesant avec lequel Severus la dévisageait, elle s'en abstint et reporta toute son attention sur l'elfe qui répétait inlassablement la même phrase.

- Qui est ce maître dont tu parles ?

- Hanz, n'a pas le droit de trahir les secrets de son ancien maître. Hanz y est beaucoup trop attaché…même si celui-ci lui a donné des vêtements. Hanz restera toujours fidèle à son maître, même si maintenant il doit servir d'autres sorciers. Hanz ne trahira jamais son secret, murmura l'elfe en jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui comme si il s'attendait à voir son ancien maître surgir des ténèbres pour le réprimander.

- Est-ce que ton maître fait partie de la Société des Potionnistes ? demanda Severus en se penchant vers lui.

L'elfe prit une brusque inspiration comme si Severus venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau particulièrement froide au visage, ses yeux injectés de sang s'écarquillèrent.

- Mon maître court un grand danger…Quand le premier quartier de la lune s'élèvera dans le ciel, ce sera la fin…

Perdant toute contenance il se mit alors à sangloter bruyamment, manquant de signaler leur présence à Rusard. Narcissa lui ordonna de garder son calme, ce qu'il fit avec toutes les peines du monde.

- Le refuge du démon…là où les regards ne peuvent l'atteindre…dans les ténèbres de la forêt…aux cotés des chevaux qui apportent la mort à quiconque les voient…

- Il y a des Sombrals dans la forêt interdite ? demanda Narcissa à Severus qui d'après l'expression surprise de son visage devait être en train de se poser intérieurement la même question.

- Quand le premier quartier de la lune s'élèvera dans le ciel, alors le démon prendra le dessus sur mon maître...

Il étouffa un sanglot et disparut en un nouveau claquement de doigts.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est Slughorn, n'est ce pas ? Son ancien maître, ajouta Narcissa devant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Severus.

- Ca pourrait tout aussi bien être Bathory ? rétorqua-t-il, il détestait qu'on fasse des suppositions sur ce qu'il pouvait penser.

- Mais toi, tu ne penses pas que c'est Slughorn, répéta Narcissa mais sa phrase n'avait plus rien d'une interrogation.

- Tu veux mon véritable avis ? Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit Slughorn le maître de cet elfe. Slughorn a déjà dit tout ce qu'_ils_ avaient besoin de savoir au ministère, il ne représente plus aucun intérêt maintenant. Il était le dernier obstacle qu'_ils_ leur restaient à contourner pour parvenir à leur but…

- Bathory ? risqua Narcissa en essayant de voir au-delà du regard vide et insondable de Severus.

- Exactement. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est que l'elfe connaît le moment exact où _ils_ vont attaquer son maître, quand le premier quartier de la lune s'élèvera dans le ciel…

_Alors le démon prendra le dessus sur mon maître...

* * *

_

Merci de laisser une petite review au passage.

La suite la semaine prochaine, là où Narcissa apprend à ses dépends qu'il n'est pas toujours bon d'échanger des secrets...


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour vos reviews: 

_**EmmaD :** Tout ce que je peux dire en ce qui concerne le voleur, c'est que son identité sera révélé d'ici peu... ( faut préserver le suspens lol). Pour la famille de Severus, elle sera pour ainsi dire au centre de la 2nde partie ( mine de rien la 1ère partie touche à sa fin plus que 2 chapitres et c'est le denouement). _

Donc voilà la suite que vous attendiez et qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le reste. 

* * *

CHAPITRE TREIZE :  
_La confiance s'arrête là où commence le mensonge_

- Quand le premier quartier de la lune s'élèvera dans le ciel ? répéta Quitterie d'un air pensif. C'est dans combien temps à peu près ?

- Dans une semaine, le premier samedi de juin, répondit Narcissa en essayant de dissimuler le plus qu'il lui était possible sa culpabilité d'avoir attendu l'annulation d'un cours d'astronomie pour prendre le temps de l'en informer.

- C'est à peu près la moitié du temps qu'il me reste à passer ici, répliqua-t-elle avec amertume en lançant un regard noir à Severus, qui plongé dans la lecture d'un livre de sortilège n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Tu te rends compte qu'en plus je vais avoir droit à un comité spécial pour passer mes examens sans avoir à bouger de l'infirmerie ?

Narcissa préféra fixer avec insistance l'araignée qui renvoyait des reflets d'un bleu métallique dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre où elle tissait sa toile, plutôt que de s'insurger contre ses accusations.

Bleu… pensa Narcissa, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pour s'en effacer presque aussitôt et elle se tourna vers Quitterie.

Mme Pomfresh n'avait, hélas, rien pu faire pour rendre à ses cheveux et à son visage leur teinte d'origine. Mais avec l'aide de plusieurs potions, il y avait grand espoir pour qu'elle ait repris des couleurs normales d'ici deux à trois semaines.

- Tu pourrais au moins dire que tu regrettes ! s'indigna Quitterie avant de lancer à Severus une boîte de Chocogrenouilles vide qu'il évita de justesse.

Narcissa regarda la boîte traverser la pièce, puis rebondir étrangement à quelques centimètres du mur comme si elle avait heurtée un corps invisible avant de retomber mollement sur le sol, mais apparemment elle était la seule à avoir remarqué le phénomène. Quitterie dont la colère empourprait le visage, était instantanément passée du bleu au violet et Severus ne trouvant plus d'autre moyen d'ignorer ses reproches, daigna enfin lui accorder un peu d'attention.

- Oui, je regrette…s'excusa-t-il avec une sincérité qui était loin de lui ressembler.

Quitterie sembla se radoucir, mais sans pour autant détacher de lui son regard suspicieux.

- Je regrette que cette potion ne t'ai pas rendue amnésique, poursuivit-il dans un murmure assez fort pour que l'intéressée puisse tout de même l'entendre.

Narcissa étouffa un éclat de rire, tandis que Quitterie, à présent folle de rage, lançait non plus des boîtes vides mais des injures qui ne tardèrent pas à alerter Mme Pomfresh. Cette dernière, après leur avoir lancé un regard réprobateur, les invita à quitter l'infirmerie au plus vite avec pour consigne de ne pas y remettre les pieds avant au moins un bon moment.

- Je me demande ce que cet elfe attend de nous au juste… murmura Narcissa sans même se rendre compte qu'elle venait d'énoncer sa pensée à haute voix alors qu'ils traversaient le hall pour retourner à leur salle commune.

- Sûrement qu'on prévienne Dumbledore ou un professeur, fit remarquer Severus en s'arrêtant devant le couloir qui menait à la salle des enseignants.

- Alors pourquoi est ce qu'on ne le fait pas ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant d'un air perplexe.

- Rien ne t'en empêche… dit-il en désignant le couloir alors que lui-même se dirigeait à présent vers les cachots.

- Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'empêche de le faire ? reprit-elle en le suivant à contrecœur.

- La perspective d'écoper enfin de la punition que Bathory nous avait épargné…enfin si un adulte responsable accepte de croire à notre histoire, car je te rappelle qu'à part une potion qui a mystérieusement disparue, le comportement étrange d'un professeur qui niera toute implication dans quoi que ce soit, les absences à répétition de Slughorn sans parler bien sûr des prédictions douteuses d'un elfe de maison, nous n'avons aucunes preuves concrètes.

- Pourtant c'est ce que Sirius avait du s'imaginer qu'on ferait à un moment ou à un autre quand il a dit que tu ne t'en tirerais pas deux fois avec Bathory…

- Peut-être…mais je ne pense pas qu'il se contente de si peu. Crois moi, il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur, fit remarquer Severus en faisant pivoter le mur qui dissimulait l'entrée de leur salle commune. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il a fait exactement pour prévenir Bathory étant donné qu'il était en cours de vol. Et à moins qu'il ne nous ait suivi dans le sous-terrain bien avant cela …

- La nuit où il est entré dans la salle commune…se rappela Narcissa en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil prés de la cheminée. Il m'a vue dans le hall et il a dû me suivre jusque là. Mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est que je ne l'ai pas remarqué surtout qu'il ne devait pas être seul…Tu penses qu'il a utilisé un sortilège de Désillusion ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'un sortilège de Désillusion soit à sa portée. Par contre une potion ou une cape d'invisibilité…

- Ca suffit à se dissimuler des regards mais ça ne permet pas de supprimer le volume d'un corps, poursuivit Narcissa.

- Où est ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie, la boîte de Chocogrenouilles que Quitterie a lancé a rebondi sans même avoir atteint le mur. Au début, je me suis dit que ce ne devait être qu'une illusion, mais maintenant…

- Tu penses que c'était eux, continua Severus. S'ils ont entendu toute la conversation alors maintenant ils savent ce qu'il risque de se passer samedi prochain. Par contre, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils connaissent tous les détails de l'histoire.

- Comme la raison des absences de Slughorn ?

- Précisément. Et si tu veux mon avis, la première chose qu'ils vont essayer de faire, c'est de le découvrir.

- Miss Black, interpella le professeur McGonagall alors que la sonnerie retentissait et que les élèves s'empressaient de quitter la salle de classe.

- Oui Professeur, répondit Narcissa d'un ton hésitant en s'approchant du bureau.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir ramassé votre dernier devoir de métamorphose, fit-elle remarquer en rassemblant méthodiquement les feuilles de parchemin qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau. Auriez-vous, une fois de plus, omis de me le remettre ?

- Je peux vous le rendre cet après-midi…risqua Narcissa en se demandant quand pourrait-elle bien trouver le temps de rédiger les trente centimètres de parchemin exigés.

- Miss Black, c'est la troisième fois ce trimestre que vous me rendez votre travail en retard, je peux faire preuve d'indulgence, mais ma patience a ses limites. Par ailleurs, je pense qu'une retenue demain soir, vous permettrait de faire preuve de plus de ponctualité dorénavant.

- Bien Professeur, marmonna Narcissa d'un ton las qui n'échappa pas à la directrice des Gryffondor.

- Et estimez-vous plutôt heureuse que je ne retire pas de points à votre maison, ajouta cette dernière alors que Narcissa quittait la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que voulait McGonagall ? lui demanda Severus lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard.

- Juste m'informer de mon emploi du temps de demain soir. Quand je pense que je vais passer la soirée sur un devoir de métamorphose au lieu de réviser pour l'examen de sortilège qui a lieu dans trois jours à peine !

- Dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire…

- Je vois mal comment ça aurait pu être pire, répliqua Narcissa en se servant une assiettée de pommes de terre.

- Qu'est ce qui aurait pu être pire ? demanda Andromeda d'un ton joyeux en s'installant à côté de sa sœur.

- Une retenue avec McGonagall, demain soir… à cause d'un travail non rendu, précisa-t-elle pour ne pas avoir à subir une fois de plus un discours sur les règles du bon comportement.

- Qu'est ce qu'une soirée de retenue à côté d'une semaine… Je plaisante, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air sombre qu'affichait Narcissa. En tout cas tu n'es pas la seule que McGonagall ait collé ce soir là… Sirius aussi. Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez une retenue commune.

- Avec un peu de chance, répéta Narcissa en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur. Parce que c'est sensé me réjouir peut-être ?  
Andromeda haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la conversation qu'entretenait deux de ses amies.

- Tu vois, poursuivit Severus, quand je te disais que ça aurait pu être pire.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, Narcissa releva brusquement la tête dans leur direction mais ceux-ci s'éloignèrent rapidement. Elle regarda une fois de plus sa montre, huit heures cinq, le professeur McGonagall était en retard.

_Si elle n'est pas là dans dix minutes,_ pensa Narcissa avec espoir, _je pourrai m'en aller. _

Quelqu'un courrait dans les escaliers, elle n'y prêta pas attention, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. A quelques mètres de l'orée de la forêt interdite, on apercevait la maison du garde chasse d'où s'échappait l'épaisse fumée d'un feu de cheminée.  
Elle n'en détacha les yeux que quand les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur.

- Le professeur McGonagall n'est toujours pas là ? demanda Sirius en reprenant son souffle.

Narcissa ne répondit pas se contentant de laisser ses doigts pianoter impatiemment sur le bord de la fenêtre.

- Elle est en retard ! fit remarquer Sirius en regardant sa montre.

- Toi aussi, non ?

Un miaulement se fit entendre, et Miss Teigne accompagnée de son maître ne tardèrent pas à apparaître à l'autre extrémité du couloir.  
Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de sourire, persuadée que ce dernier venait les informer que la retenue était reportée et qu'ils pouvaient regagner leur salle commune. Mais au lieu de cela, il leur fit signe de s'approcher :

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de vous ouvrir une salle de classe et de vous remettre ceci, dit-il en leur tendant deux feuilles de parchemin identiques.

Il sortit un trousseau de clé d'une de ses poches et les fit entrer dans la pièce où se déroulaient d'ordinaire les cours d'histoire de la Magie.

- Elle viendra les ramasser dans quatre heures et j'aime autant vous dire que le travail a intérêt à être fait, crut-il bon d'ajouter, un sourire mauvais découvrant ses dents jaunâtres, avant de refermer la porte.

Après avoir poussé un soupir résigné, Narcissa s'installa à la table la plus proche pour regarder de plus près le parchemin que leur avait donné Rusard. Elle s'attendait à ce que Sirius fasse de même, mais celui-ci semblait préférer la dévisager d'un œil critique.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? finit-elle par demander d'un ton agacé.

- Rien, rétorqua-t-il avec cet habituel sourire moqueur qui eut l'effet d'exaspérer encore plus son interlocutrice.

- Soit tu me dis ce qu'il y a soit tu me laisses travailler en paix !

- C'est bon je te laisse travailler, concéda-t-il en venant s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle.

Narcissa le considéra un instant d'un air suspicieux alors qu'il lisait son sujet, puis fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard comme si elle s'attendait à ce que celle-ci soit entièrement vide. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu s'imaginer, une quinzaine d'autres tables y étaient bien alignées.

- Tu sais que ce ne sont pas les tables qui manquent ici, fit-elle remarquer sans plus de délicatesse. Si tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser copier sur moi, tu te trompes.

- Je n'en arriverai jamais à une telle extrémité ! Bellatrix t'a dit la raison de la dispute de l'autre jour ? reprit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

De toute évidence, il faisait référence à ce qui c'était passé le jour de Pâques et son ton faussement interrogatif laissait penser qu'il savait d'ores et déjà que Bellatrix n'avait pas fait mention de ce qui s'était vraiment passé ce jour là.

- Non, mais j'ai le sentiment que toi tu vas me le dire, répliqua Narcissa en se demandant pourquoi son cousin tenait-il tant à entretenir la conversation.

- Peut-être…murmura-t-il en faisant mine de s'intéresser à son devoir de métamorphose.

- Si tu ne me le dis pas, à quoi bon attiser ma curiosité ?

- Mais je vais te le dire...seulement…

- Seulement si tu me le dis c'est uniquement parce que tu veux que je réponde à une de tes questions en retour, poursuivit Narcissa qui à présent voyait parfaitement clair dans son jeu.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire triomphant pour lui signifier qu'elle avait deviné juste.

_La première chose qu'ils vont essayer de faire, c'est de le découvrir. _

Severus l'avait prévenue et pourtant elle s'apprêtait à accepter la proposition de Sirius. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir tenu compte de sa mise en garde, d'avoir cédé à un argument aussi prévisible. Mais elle savait également à quel point elle s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir accepté si Bellatrix passait l'été à éviter la moindre de ses questions.

- D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-elle, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

- Pourquoi Slughorn s'est-il absenté si souvent ces derniers temps ?

- Parce qu'il fait partie de la Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes.

- Merci, mais ça j'aurai pu le deviner tout seul. Non, ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il s'absente.

- D'accord. Il va au ministère pour donner des informations à Bartemius Croupton. Ce dernier est persuadé qu'il va réussir à coincer l'auteur de ces meurtres, et que grâce à ça il sera nommé premier ministre.

- Et qu'est ce que Slughorn y gagne ?

- Il a droit à un garde du corps qui veille sur lui quand il est à Poudlard. Mais vu sa discrétion, je suis étonnée que tu ne l'aies jamais remarqué.

Sirius sembla réfléchir pendant un moment et Narcissa se demanda si elle n'en avait pas trop dit. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'il ne parvienne pas à en tirer plus de conclusion qu'elle mais surtout qu'il tienne sa promesse. Elle s'apprêtait à lui rappeler quand il ajouta :

- J'imagine que maintenant tu veux savoir ce que j'ai dit à Bella pour la mettre hors d'elle.

Narcissa acquiesça d'un signe de tête. A la manière dont Sirius avait dit cette phrase elle fut tentée de croire que sa sœur s'était montrée un peu trop susceptible, mais cela aurait été tirer une conclusion bien hâtive.

- Depuis le début du repas, je les écoutais parler, elle et Gwenaëlle. Puis au bout d'un moment, Bella a dû s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle a innocemment tourné la conversation vers mes mauvaises fréquentations, plus particulièrement sur un de mes amis, Remus. Tu sais que sa mère est une moldue ?

- Non, je ne le savais pas mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. De ta part plus rien ne m'étonne. Et puis si tu veux que ta mère te tue, c'est ton problème pas le mien.

- Oui, ma mère, reprit-il en arborant un sourire méprisant. A mon avis, Bellatrix doit avoir à peu près la même conception du monde qu'elle parce qu'elle a ressorti exactement les mêmes insanités au sujet des enfants de moldus.  
Pour la faire taire, je lui ai dit qu'il y avait des personnes autour d'elle qui n'était pas du même avis.

Narcissa réprima un frisson, elle savait aussi bien que Bellatrix que leur sœur avait défendu Sirius avec assiduité contre sa mère depuis qu'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Jusque là, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait agit ainsi par gentillesse pour son cousin, jamais l'idée qu'elle puisse approuver ses convictions ne lui était venue à l'esprit.

- Et comme elle ne semblait pas me croire, c'est là que je lui ai dit ce qu'elle a eu tant de mal à accepter.

- Quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Narcissa malgré son appréhension.

- Qu'Andromeda sort avec un fils de moldu depuis près de six mois. Elle m'avait dit de ne le répéter à personne de peur que sa mère ne l'apprenne, mais là… Bien entendu, elle ne m'a pas cru. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle m'a assailli avec un couteau…

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que moi je vais te croire ? s'offusqua-t-elle en essayant de garder contenance.

Sirius fut content de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en imaginant qu'elle aurait à peu de détail prés la même réaction que Bellatrix, tellement ancrée dans cette idéologie de sang pur que leur famille tentait de leur inculquer par tous les moyens.

Aussi quand elle roula en boule la feuille de parchemin qui se trouvait sur sa table, il eut un mouvement de recul s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui lance en pleine figure, mais au lieu de cela elle se contenta d'aller la jeter à la poubelle. Il l'observa d'un air incrédule ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer ses yeux étrangement brillants ainsi que la soudaine pâleur de son teint.

Il aurait compris que ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre sur sa sœur la révolte, mais que cela lui fasse de la peine lui échappait totalement.  
Sans ajouter un mot, Narcissa prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire quand elle se retourna vers lui essuyant d'un revers de main une larme invisible et dit d'une voix tremblotante qui trahissait un soudain mépris:

- Comme apparemment Andromeda préfère se confier à toi plutôt qu'à moi, c'est que tu dois être digne de confiance. Tu n'auras qu'à dire à McGonagall que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je suis partie à l'infirmerie.

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte. Pendant l'ombre d'un instant, Sirius ressentit presque de la compassion pour elle, mais ce sentiment ne dura hélas pas plus longtemps et il s'était déjà totalement dissipé quand il repensa avec quelle facilité il avait obtenu la réponse à la question qu'il se posait. Un sourire victorieux prit alors possession de ses traits et il se plongea dans la rédaction de son devoir de métamorphose.

Narcissa resta un moment immobile dans le couloir, il était trop tôt pour regagner la salle commune et la perspective qu'elle puisse y croiser Andromeda la dissuada totalement de s'y rendre. Lui parler était la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire.

Maintenant, rester là à attendre que Rusard vienne l'y chercher n'était pas une excellente idée non plus. La nuit était déjà tombée dehors et le couloir était plongé dans une sorte de demi-obscurité qui l'empêchait d'en distinguer les extrémités. La possibilité de se rendre à la bibliothèque lui traversa l'esprit, mais arrivée sur le palier du troisième étage elle réalisa que celle-ci devait déjà être fermée.

Elle regarda le couloir à sa droite, la lumière de l'infirmerie était éteinte, celle du bureau de Mme Pomfresh également et plus loin une porte était légèrement entrouverte. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand ce détail insignifiant attira son attention. Elle s'approcha d'un pas hésitant de la porte pour entrevoir l'intérieur de la pièce. La réserve de l'infirmerie semblait déserte ce qui l'encouragea à y entrer.  
Mais à peine eut-elle franchi le seuil de la porte qu'elle entrevit la faible lueur d'une baguette au fond de la pièce derrière les étagères. Elle s'avança prudemment en se demandant si sa seule respiration saccadée n'allait pas suffire à alerter l'autre personne de sa présence, mais aucun signe de sa part ne lui laissait penser que c'était le cas. Elle s'engagea dans l'avant dernière rangée, malgré les fioles de potion diverses qui obstruaient son champ de vision, elle parvint sans peine à reconnaître la silhouette vêtue de noir qui lui tournait le dos.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux après avoir contourné l'étagère.

Severus qui ne l'avait pas entendue approcher eut un bref sursaut de surprise, qui arracha un sourire à Narcissa.

- Je te retourne la question, rétorqua-t-il en continuant de regarder les fioles alignées sur l'étagère qui lui faisaient face. Tu ne devrais pas être en retenue ?

Le sourire de Narcissa s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Elle repensa à ce que Sirius lui avait dit au sujet de sa sœur. En temps normal, elle aurait inventé un prétexte quelconque plutôt que d'avouer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Seulement cette fois-ci les choses étaient différentes et plus elle y repensait, plus elle était convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder cela pour elle.

- C'est à cause de Sirius, il a dit quelque chose…

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois le croire, la coupa Severus en reportant son attention sur elle mais en voyant l'air interrogateur qu'elle affichait, il jugea bon de la laisser finir.

- Il m'a dit que ma sœur Andromeda sortait avec un sang de bourbe et…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle effaça totalement de son esprit la véritable raison pour laquelle elle en voulait à sa sœur et reporta tout son mépris sur ceux qui, en l'espace d'une seconde, étaient devenus pour elle la cause de tous ses malheurs.  
Le mépris, c'est exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et pour tous ceux de son espèce.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit… commença Severus mais Narcissa n'y prêta pas attention.

- Et je lui ai dit pourquoi Slughorn s'absentait si souvent…poursuivit-elle comme si elle ne s'était pas rendue compte du silence qui avait ponctué sa phrase.

Elle s'attendait à un reproche de sa part mais comme apparemment il n'était pas décidé à lui en faire, elle détourna le sujet vers ce qui la préoccupait vraiment.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma propre sœur puisse se montrer aussi indigne de son sang ! La pureté du sang a toujours été la valeur commune de notre famille et de Serpentard. Si elle tenait tant que ça à les renier, elle aurait eu davantage sa place à Gryffondor avec ce traître de Sirius.

Severus ne s'insurgea pas devant ses propos, il avait de nouveau reporté toute son attention sur les fioles de potion. Une fois qu'elle eut repris son calme, Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle :

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là ?

- J'ai été faire des excuses à Quitterie, et en sortant de l'infirmerie je me suis rappelé de ce qui s'était passé le soir de Noël. J'ai regardé presque chacune des potions et ingrédients qui se trouvent ici et je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il a bien pu venir y chercher.

- Ca peut-être n'importe quoi…dit Narcissa en parcourant les noms de potions dont elle ignorait totalement les effets.

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas…murmura-il. La plupart des ingrédients qui se trouvent ici sont trop dangereux pour se trouver dans la réserve de Slughorn et pour le reste c'est uniquement des antidotes et des potions de soins.

Après un quart d'heure de recherches infructueuses, ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce quand Narcissa se souvint de la phrase que Severus avait commencée sans pouvoir la finir.

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit qu'il y avait quelque chose dont tu ne m'avais pas parlé…Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Severus la considéra un instant d'un air impassible en se remémorant ses paroles.

_La pureté du sang a toujours été la valeur commune de notre famille et de Serpentard. _

- Rien… rien d'important.

* * *

_Merci de laisser une ptit'review au passage, en attendant la suite qui marquera la début de la fin, vendredi prochain. _

_Bien des choses viennent troubler Severus & Narcissa. Sauront-ils éviter les embuches qui leur barre la route ???_


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour vos reviews :

**mlleBlack :** Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'à la fin ce sera un Lucius/ Narcissa. Mais entre temps, il aura certainement un Severus/Narcissa aussi. Sirius, je ne pense pas, mais rien n'est impossible... ( enfin si, Narcissa/Queudver ça c'est impossible, je ne suis pas une sadique non plus lol ).

**emmaD :** C'est bien ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais toute la question est : pourquoi à ce moment précis ? En faite, il avait compris autrement les paroles de Narcissa au début ( je n'en dirai pas plus...). Enfin, _s'_il lui annonce au bon moment, elle ne devrait pas le prendre trop mal ( j'ai bien dit _si_ ).

_Comme vous l'attendiez voilà la suite avec un peu de retard ( et oui, je n'est plus de chapitre d'avance, mais comme c'ets bientôt la fin c'est pas trop grave ). Bonne Lecture. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE :  
_La part d'ombre qui sommeille en chacun de nous_ ( Partie I )**

Le doux soleil de juin projetait des flots de lumière à travers les hautes fenêtres de la Grande Salle, où en ce jour d'examen, une cinquantaine de petites tables avaient remplacé celles des quatre maisons où les élèves prenaient habituellement leur repas.  
Le grattement des plumes commençait à se faire de plus en plus faible et le sablier posé sur le bureau où le professeur Flitwick était assis, indiquait que le temps imparti touchait à sa fin.

Narcissa froissa la feuille de parchemin qui lui avait servi de brouillon au mépris des soupirs agacés que laissa échapper sa voisine de Serdaigle, aspirant certainement à plus de silence.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce. A quelques rangées d'elle, Severus, penché sur son rouleau de parchemin ne laissait entrevoir de lui qu'un rideau de cheveux noir de jais.

Des mouvements au second rang attirèrent soudain son regard, apparemment James Potter s'évertuait à attirer l'attention d'une personne qui devait se trouver derrière elle. Elle se retourna et ne fut guère surprise de constater que la dite personne n'était autre que son cousin. L'intervention de James semblait avoir porté ses fruits et Sirius ne tarda pas à lui répondre d'un geste de la main sans parvenir à se déparer du sourire conspirateur qui à présent faisait partie inhérente de son visage. Il s'apprêtait à reporter son attention sur sa copie quand il surprit le regard de Narcissa. Elle détourna prestement la tête, puis ayant toujours la désagréable sensation qu'il la fixait avec insistance, elle se retourna de nouveau.

- Tu-ferais-mieux-de-te-mêler-de-ce-qui-te-regarde, murmura-t-il en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque mot afin d'être certain qu'ils lui parvinssent distinctement.

Avant que Narcissa n'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce fut, la dernière émeraude rejoignait la partie inférieure du sablier et le professeur Flitwick prit la parole.

- Veuillez, s'il vous plait, poser vos plumes, couina-t-il du haut de la pile de livres sur laquelle il était juché. Et restez assis pendant que je ramasse vos parchemins.

Il lança un sortilège d'attraction et tous les parchemins s'envolèrent pour atterrir dans ses bras tendus, puis il les autorisa à quitter la salle.  
Pendant que la plupart des première année se ruaient dans le parc pour profiter de cette journée estivale, Narcissa, ne se souciant guère des propos de Sirius, prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

Le livre qu'elle venait tout juste d'emprunter à la main, elle s'apprêtait à faire un crochet par l'infirmerie avant de regagner sa salle commune quand elle tomba nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Mais vous semblez aller mieux depuis votre retenue de la semaine dernière, Miss Black ! Votre cousin, m'avait informé que vous n'alliez pas très bien, ajouta-t-elle d'un air faussement inquiet en l'invitant à entrer dans son bureau.

Narcissa effaça l'expression incrédule qui durant quelques secondes avait pris possession de ses traits, tandis que McGonagall s'emparait d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin posés sur l'amas de feuilles qui constituait son bureau.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas…commença-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil face à elle.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! la coupa McGonagall avant de lui tendre une boite de fer aux motifs écossais, sans pour autant détacher les yeux du parchemin qu'elle achevait d'écrire. Un triton au gingembre ?

Narcissa refusa poliment, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui valoir autant d'attention de la part de la directrice des Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lui tendît le parchemin en disant d'une voix sévère mais non dénuée d'une certaine ironie:

- Vous aurez toujours l'occasion de rattraper ses quatre heures perdues demain soir et si cela ne suffit pas, il vous reste encore la semaine prochaine.

Au moment même où Narcissa s'apprêtait à émettre une protestation, des coups furent portés à la porte restée entrouverte et le professeur Slughorn fit irruption dans la pièce.

- J'ose espérer que vous ne profitez pas de votre statut pour défavoriser les élèves de ma maison, à quelques semaines du banquet de fin d'année, Minerva ? lança-t-il d'un air amusé en apercevant Narcissa.

- Voyons Horace, ce n'est pas parce que Serpentard a remporté la coupe de Quidditch, cette année…s'emporta-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Je plaisantais.

- Si vous le dîtes, rétorqua-t-elle sans pour autant radoucir le ton de sa voix, quelle est la raison de votre visite ?

- Miss Twigley vient tout juste de m'informer qu'il se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée, un duel entre des première année. Je n'ai pas très bien compris qui était impliqué dans cette histoire, ni de quoi il était question mais il semblerait qu'un d'entre eux se soit retrouvé suspendu à un mur.

- Dans ce cas, Horace, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait judicieux que quelqu'un se charge de l'en décrocher immédiatement ? s'indigna le professeur McGonagall sans revenir du détachement avec lequel Slughorn considérait les événements.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, quelqu'un doit déjà être en train de s'en occuper. Tenez, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir et le professeur Bathory entra, tenant deux élèves par le col de leur robes tandis que deux autres se contentaient de le suivre, restant tant que possible en retrait.

- Trois Gryffondor et un seul Serpentard, constata Slughorn sans pouvoir contenir un petit sourire victorieux. Je pense être en mesure de dire, messieurs, que si Gryffondor perd ce soir toutes ses chances de remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons, vous n'y serez pas étranger.

- Andrew pouvez-vous, je vous prie, nous dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ? demanda d'un air grave le professeur McGonagall qui ne pouvait en aucun cas s'insurger contre les paroles de Slughorn.

- Ces deux là, dit-il en désignant James et Sirius qu'il tenait toujours par le col de leur robe, ont attaqué au beau milieu du hall d'entrée un de leur camarade, qui sur le coup ne s'est pas défendu et s'est retrouvé accroché au dessus de la Grande Porte.

Lâchant James dont le nez ensanglanté commençait à parsemer le tapis de petites tâches sombres, il saisit Severus par le bras pour l'obliger à s'avancer face au bureau.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce que Mr Rogue fait ici ? intervint Slughorn.

- J'y viens, Horace. Le professeur Flitwick qui se trouvait encore dans la Grande Salle a commis l'erreur de le décrocher de son perchoir avant d'aller porter les copies d'examen dans la salle des professeurs, sans penser une seule seconde qu'une idée de vengeance aurait pu en si peu de temps germer dans l'esprit de Mr Rogue. Et quand je suis arrivé, il se battait avec Mr Potter comme de vulgaires moldus.

- Et Mr Pettigrow ?

- Etant donné qu'il était le seul témoin présent qui n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de fuir à mon arrivée, il y a tout lieu de penser qu'il était mêlé à cette histoire.

- Quelle sanction proposez-vous ?

- Je pense qu'en tant que directeurs de leur maison, vous êtes les plus à même de juger de la punition qui incombe à leurs actes. Néanmoins, si je pouvais me permettre une suggestion, une semaine de retenue…disons à partir de demain soir. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de points en moins pour chaque coupable, continua Slughorn dont le sourire ne pâlissait pas.

- Vous favorisez votre propre partie, Horace, encore et toujours. Si je demandais l'avis du professeur Bathory, c'était uniquement par soucis d'impartialité ce dont vous semblez être, à mon grand regret, totalement dépourvu !

- Si je peux me permettre, vous pourriez faire un compromis, suggéra le professeur Bathory.

- Quel genre de compromis ? s'enquit McGonagall.

- Vous libérez le professeur Slughorn de son obligation de surveiller les retenues de ces élèves en vous en chargeant vous-même et seulement cinq points seront retirés à chaque élève, ce qui laisse toutes ses chances à Gryffondor de se battre pour la coupe.

- Cela me parait équitable, fit remarquer Slughorn qui préférait de loin passer ses soirées à organiser des réunions avec l'élite qui composait son club plutôt que de surveiller les heures de colle d'élèves sans vergogne.

- Bien, concéda le professeur McGonagall, j'avais déjà prévu de veiller à ce que Miss Black effectue bien son travail supplémentaire demain soir ainsi que durant la semaine qui suivra, je suppose que quelques élèves de plus ne feront pas une grande différence.

Le professeur Bathory qui venait tout juste de se rendre compte de la présence de Narcissa dans la pièce, se tourna vers elle. Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur le livre qu'elle tenait toujours fermement posé sur ses genoux de manière à en dissimuler le titre.

- Parfait ! se contenta d'ajouter Bathory, un sourire carnassier déformant ses traits.

- Donc, demain soir à 8 heures dans mon bureau et je veillerai à ce que vous y soyez, précisa-t-elle à l'intention toute particulière de Narcissa.

- Potter, je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Vous aussi Rogue, ajouta le professeur Slughorn en remarquant le poignet de Severus recouvert d'ecchymoses. Les autres peuvent retourner dans leur salle commune.

Il insista pour escorter Severus et James jusqu'à l'infirmerie, même s'il ne s'agissait que de traverser le couloir, histoire de s'assurer qu'aucun autre incident fâcheux ne vînt perturber la soirée.

Quand Severus rejoignit Narcissa une demi-heure plus tard dans leur salle commune encore déserte, elle feuilletait un livre intitulé « Elevage de créatures fantastiques en Grande-Bretagne » confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de cuir vert et ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention lorsqu'il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un air résigné.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais dû y penser avant de tenter des représailles contre Potter ? rétorqua-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son livre.

- Si je me souviens bien, je ne suis pas le seul à être en retenue demain soir.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui demandât de préciser sa pensée ou ne serait-ce ce qui pouvait bien valoir autant de rancune de sa part pour qu'il en vînt à négliger à ce point les conséquences de ses actes, mais elle ne semblait nullement disposer à le faire. Elle se contenta de refermer le livre et de lui lancer d'un ton totalement détaché :

- Tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'ai trouvé ?

- Pour cela, il aurait déjà fallu que je sache que tu cherchais quelque chose, fit-il remarquer avec perplexité.

- Tu te souviens de ce que cet elfe avait dit à propos du repère du soi-disant démon ? Eh bien, le seul troupeau connu de Sombrals qui existe en Grande-Bretagne se trouve dans la forêt qui borde le collège, enfin pour le moment il ne comprend qu'un mâle et cinq femelles. Et si Bathory est bien l'ancien maître de cet elfe et par conséquent la prochaine cible, _il _trouvera certainement un moyen de l'attirer dans la forêt interdite, demain soir.

- Mais cela ne nous avance plus à rien maintenant, répliqua-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Parce qu'à moins d'avoir le don d'ubiquité, on ne verra rien de plus demain soir qu'un sujet de métamorphose.

- Je suis sûre qu'en temps voulu, on trouvera bien un moyen de sortir de cette retenue un peu plus tôt que prévu.

-Oublie ça, reprit-il sur un ton nettement plus posé. Comme McGonagall l'a fait remarquer, elle ne tolérera pas notre absence, la tienne plus que celle de quiconque d'autre. Puis il y a seulement deux choses qui pourraient la pousser à nous laisser sortir de la salle dans laquelle elle va nous cloîtrer pour les quatre heures de la soirée à venir. La première, c'est que l'un de nous soit subitement frappé par une maladie qui nécessite une admission immédiate à Ste Mangouste.

- Et la deuxième ? demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir dissimuler une certaine lassitude.

- C'est que ce soit elle la victime de la dite maladie. Quand bien même ce miracle arriverait, crois bien que la première chose que feront Black et Potter, c'est d'essayer de nous devancer.

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de relever la pointe d'amertume mêlée de relents de jalousie qui perçait dans sa voix.

- Alors c'est pour cela que vous vous battiez dans le hall ? Pour savoir lequel d'entre vous retirera l'immense privilège d'avoir bravé le plus grand nombre de dangers et d'interdits ? En fait, pour vous ce n'est rien de plus qu'un jeu, à croire que cela vous amuse de passer votre temps à vous provoquer.

- Crois-moi, cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils ont dépassé le stade de ce qu'on pouvait encore considérer comme étant un simple jeu. Et puis si tu tiens à le savoir, il n'y a que leur renvoi qui serait encore susceptible de m'amuser vraiment.

- C'est pour ça que cela ne te dérangeait pas qu'ils soient au courant de toute l'histoire. En fait, tu espérais qu'ils se fassent prendre dans la forêt ?

Une brève lueur sembla éclairer un instant les prunelles sombres de Severus, pour laisser place à un sourire désabusé.

- Enfin maintenant, la question ne se pose plus étant donné que personne n'ira dans la forêt demain soir. Oui, Bathory aurait voulu se débarrasser de nous qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement, fit-il remarquer d'un air songeur. Tu n'as pas remarqué comme il a insisté pour que la première retenue ait lieu samedi soir et que ce soit McGonagall qui s'en charge ?

- Il voulait simplement que McGonagall et Slughorn trouvent un terrain d'entente, rétorqua Narcissa en haussant les épaules.

- Ce qui, par la même occasion, lui a permis de s'arranger pour que Slughorn dispose de sa soirée, lui rappela Severus alors que des élèves de septième année, qui apparemment avaient profité du beau temps pour tenter une baignade en compagnie du calamar géant dans le lac, regagnaient leur dortoir pour se changer, répandant d'impressionnantes traînées d'eau sur leur passage.

- Et pour quel raison Bathory se préoccuperait-il de l'emploi que fait Slughorn de ses soirées ? murmura Narcissa en se penchant vers lui afin de s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne pourrait l'entendre.

- Sans doute parce qu'il espère qu'il se fasse prendre pour cible à sa place.

Seul le grattement irrégulier que produisaient les plumes sur le parchemin venait troubler le silence étourdissant qui régnait dans la salle de retenue. De temps à autre, un élève se risquait à pousser un soupir mais le regard sévère du professeur McGonagall suffisait à le dissuader de recommencer une nouvelle fois.

De la fenêtre, on apercevait le soleil couchant dessiner une ligne d'or sur l'horizon colorant le ciel d'une lueur sanglante. Severus y jeta un coup d'œil inquiet puis se tourna vers Narcissa.

Cette dernière avait vraisemblablement renoncé à donner toute illusion d'un quelconque intérêt pour son travail. La tête posée sur sa table, elle semblait plus proche du sommeil que de mettre en œuvre un plan qui pourrait leur permettre d'écourter leur retenue.  
Sirius, de derrière les mèches de cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient sur les yeux, semblait accorder une attention toute particulière à la plume qu'il faisait tourner dans ses mains tandis que James griffonnait quelque chose sur un coin de sa table.

Seul Peter donnait vraiment l'impression de se consacrer pleinement à son devoir, il écrivait nerveusement constellant sa feuille de parchemin de petites taches d'encre et ne s'arrêtait que pour lever les yeux au plafond comme s'il espérait voir les réponses s'y inscrire.

Voulant attirer l'attention de Narcissa, Severus lui lança une boulette de papier au moment même où des coups étaient portés à la porte. En se retournant, elle évita de quelques centimètres le bout de parchemin froissé, qui atterrit juste à côté du bureau du professeur.

- Vous ramasserez ça, Mr Rogue, dit le professeur McGonagall avant que son regard ne se posât sur Narcissa. Et je vous en prie, Miss Black, tenez-vous bien !

- Je crois que quelqu'un a frappé, fit remarquer cette dernière en se redressant.

- Merci, mais j'avais entendu, rétorqua McGonagall en se dirigeant vers la porte.

A peine l'eut-elle entrouverte, qu'une ombre immense se projeta sur le sol.

- Bonsoir Hagrid.

- Bonsoir professeur, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais le professeur Slughorn m'a envoyé vous dire qu'il partait immédiatement pour le ministère. Il tient aussi à ce que vous annuliez la réunion du Club de Slug de demain soir.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu m'en informer lui-même ?

- A ce qu'il m'a dit, il avait une affaire importante à régler. Il a même refusé que je l'accompagne jusqu'à la clairière pour appeler Tenebrus. Il a prit quelques furets morts et il est parti dans la forêt. Je lui ai dit pourtant qu'il devait faire attention…vous comprenez on ne sait jamais comment Tenebrus peut réagir s'il est un peu malmené, il était habitué à vivre en liberté…

- Mais Albus est déjà au ministère ! le coupa McGonagall d'un ton indigné. C'est à Horace d'assumer les fonctions du directeur quand il s'absente. Et il vous a dit quand il pensait revenir ?

- Non, mais je pense que…

Un hurlement retentit dans le couloir bientôt suivi de bruits de verre brisé et d'un claquement de porte.

- Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, leur ordonna McGonagall avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce, tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite, suivie de près par Hagrid.

La pièce était silencieuse, Narcissa percevait les voix lointaines du professeur McGonagall et d'Hagrid mais sans parvenir à comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour s'approcher de la porte restée entrouverte quand des flashs de lumière transpercèrent les airs. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour les éviter, qu'un éclair rouge atteignait James en pleine poitrine.

Elle s'empressa de sortir sa baguette, au moment où Peter se levait précipitamment pour tenter de s'enfuir. Le maléfice du saucisson qu'elle lui lança, le toucha dans le dos et il tomba à la renverse sur la pierre froide totalement immobile.

- Dépêche-toi, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que McGonagall ne revienne, fît remarquer Severus en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Attends, dit-elle après avoir marqué un temps d'arrêt.

Elle se dirigea vers le corps inanimé de Sirius et vida le contenue de son sac à même le sol en invitant Severus à faire de même avec celui de James.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on cherche au juste ? s'enquit Severus d'un air sceptique.

- N'importe quoi qui puisse nous permettre de quitter cette pièce sans être vu.

- Comme une cape d'invisibilité par exemple ? demanda-t-il en sortant du sac de James qu'il venait d'ouvrir, une sorte de cape de voyage d'un gris argenté.

- Parfait ! dit-elle en prenant dans ses mains l'étoffe dont la texture fluide évoquait celle de l'eau.

Ils revêtirent la cape et sortirent dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Hagrid se tenait à l'autre extrémité du couloir sur le seuil d'une pièce éclairée par la lueur tremblotante d'une baguette magique. La voix du professeur McGonagall lui ordonna d'aller prévenir Sainte Mangouste et il disparut dans l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

Narcissa et Severus s'approchèrent de la pièce où les voix d'autres professeurs se faisaient également entendre à présent. Des débris de verre couvraient le sol et le professeur McGonagall était penchée sur le corps d'une personne inanimée, allongée dans les décombres derrière une des étagères de la réserve de l'infirmerie.

- Vous avez une idée de qui aurait bien pu faire cela ? demanda la voix du professeur Flitwick qui s'élevait de derrière cette même étagère.

- Je vous avais pourtant prévenu, il me semble…fît remarquer une voix féminine qui était parfaitement inconnue de Severus et Narcissa.

- Dans ce cas, ma chère Linda, vous feriez peut-être mieux de retourner à votre marc de café pour nous dire qui est l'auteur de cette agression, rétorqua d'un air irrité le professeur McGonagall.

- Ne soyez pas si dure, Minerva, commença Flitwick. Je sais que cela vous peine beaucoup, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous en prendre à Linda.

- Vous avez eu tort de prendre mes propos avec autant de légèreté, vous auriez pu éviter ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, continua la dénommée Linda d'un ton menaçant.

- Puisque vous étiez au courant pourquoi ne pas l'avoir évité vous-même ? répliqua McGonagall en se relevant pour disparaître derrière les rangées de fioles de potions qui étaient restées intactes.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me promenais dans les couloirs à cette heure ? Hélas, je suis arrivée trop tard…

- Oui, c'est certainement un hasard, murmura McGonagall avant de reprendre sa place d'origine. Andrew, voulez-vous bien aller vous assurer que les secours ne vont tarder à arriver.

- Bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite, dit le professeur Bathory avant de se diriger vers le seuil de la porte, manquant de peu de heurter Severus et Narcissa au passage.

Ces derniers s'avancèrent lentement, en prenant soin d'éviter les morceaux de verre, vers le professeur McGonagall qui tenait à présent la main de la victime dans la sienne.

- Puisque ma présence semble vous déranger, je préfère m'en aller, reprit Linda avant de suivre le même chemin que Bathory.

- C'est cela, faîtes donc ! lança le professeur McGonagall à la femme blonde vêtue d'un châle de laine colorée alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la porte.

Narcissa lança un regard interrogateur à Severus, qui répondit par un hochement de tête négatif et lui fit signe de s'avancer pour qu'ils pussent entrevoir la personne qui était toujours allongée par terre. Narcissa ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant le cardigan gris de l'infirmière du collège mais celle-ci fut heureusement couverte par la voix du professeur McGonagall :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Poppy, les secours seront là d'ici quelques minutes.

* * *

_ Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de laisser une petite review. _

_La suite dans deux ou trois semaines, tout dépends de comment je vais réussir à gérer ça, d'ici là croisons les doigts. _


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

CHAPITRE QUATORZE :  
_La part d'ombre qui sommeille en chacun de nous (IIème partie) _

- Je n'en reviens pas, murmura Narcissa en se dégageant de la cape d'invisibilité une fois qu'ils eurent gagné l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Mme Pomfresh venait de partir à la réserve chercher ma potion et j'ai entendu crier ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé au moins ?

Quitterie venait de surgir de derrière l'un des paravents qui entouraient son lit, les faisant sursauter. La vitesse à laquelle elle avait débité toutes ces questions, trahissait au mieux l'état d'anxiété dans lequel elle se trouvait. Même si son visage, qui avait gardé une teinte légèrement bleutée donnant l'impression d'être recouvert par une ecchymose géante, n'en laissait rien paraître.

- Quelqu'un l'a agressée, répondit Narcissa sans prêter attention à Severus qui se dirigeait d'un air indifférent vers la fenêtre.

- Quoi ? Mais qui pourrait faire une chose pareille ? demanda Quitterie interloquée. Et à l'intérieur de Poudlard ? Vous croyez que c'est un élève ?

- Je ne pense pas, mais cela me rappelle l'inconnu qui s'était introduit dans la réserve le soir de Noël. Peut-être qu'elle l'a surpris et qu'il l'a neutralisée pour s'enfuir avec ce qu'il était venu chercher. Quoi qu'il en soit, il doit être loin maintenant.

Gardant le regard fixé sur la pelouse où se projetait l'ombre étrangement difforme du château, Severus esquissa un sourire incrédule.

_A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre…_

Tandis que Narcissa expliquait à Quitterie la manière dont ils étaient entrés en la possession de la cape d'invisibilité après avoir temporairement mis hors de combat Sirius, James et Peter, une troupe de Médicomages, chargée d'une civière, fit son apparition. Severus les regarda gravir l'escalier puis disparaître dans le hall du château…quelques secondes s'écoulèrent…puis une silhouette apparut sur le seuil jetant des regards furtifs autour d'elle, elle semblait être à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Elle resta ici un instant puis finit par se décider, et partit au pas de course en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Le gilet coloré qu'elle portait ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité et Severus ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise.

-…en tout cas, ils étaient en sécurité tant qu'ils restaient dans l'enceinte du château. Et d'après la réaction de McGonagall, je ne pense pas que Slughorn, quelles que soient ses motivations, ait eu raison de s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Tu n'es pas de cet avis ?

Le silence qui suivit la question de Narcissa, fit comprendre à Severus que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait, mais il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

- On devrait se dépêcher, rétorqua-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte. Si McGonagall s'aperçoit que nous avons quitté la salle de retenue…

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle se préoccupe vraiment de cela pour l'instant, fit remarquer Quitterie en tenant fermement la cape d'invisibilité.

Severus fit signe à Narcissa d'approcher mais comme elle se contentait de lui lancer un regard sceptique, il ajouta en arrachant la cape des mains de Quitterie :

- Ca ne change rien qu'on reste ici à attendre, et si McGonagall retrouve les autres inconscients elle va s'imaginer qu'on y est pour quelque chose.

- Oh ! Et elle aurait tort ? demanda Narcissa dans un ricanement sarcastique consternée par tant de mauvaise foi. Tu ne te souviens pas les avoir attaqués le premier ?

- Tu aurais sans doute préféré te retrouver à leur place ? répliqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard  
noir avant de disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité. Rien ne t'empêche de rester ici, mais moi je m'en vais.

Quitterie lança un regard incertain à Narcissa qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules résigné avant de se glisser à son tour sous la cape.

- Tu avais fermé la porte ? murmura Severus, une fois qu'ils furent devant la salle de retenue.

Narcissa lui répondit par un hochement de tête qui n'engageait à rien, elle essayait de distinguer parmi le tumulte des conversations à l'autre bout du couloir la voix du professeur McGonagall, mais en vain.

- J'étais pourtant certain de l'avoir laissée entrouverte…

La porte émis un léger grincement quand il l'ouvrit, et ils s'empressèrent d'y entrer. Dans un premier temps, ils furent soulagés de constater que McGonagall n'avait pas eu l'idée de revenir vérifier si ses élèves appliquaient bien à la lettre les recommandations dont elle leur avait fait part. Les affaires de Sirius étaient toujours éparpillées sur les dalles de pierre, juste à côté de l'endroit où ce dernier se trouvait encore allongé une dizaine de minutes auparavant.

- Attends une minute, où sont les autres ? demanda Narcissa en se rendant compte de ce qui aurait du lui sauter aux yeux, les corps inanimés des trois Gryffondor avaient disparu.

Pour toute réponse, Severus sortit sa baguette d'une de ses poches, s'attendant visiblement à une embuscade, puis il sembla se raviser.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont sortis ?

Narcissa s'approcha de la fenêtre dans l'espoir vain de les voir traverser le parc en courant.

- Non, certainement pas sans la cape…ils n'auraient pas du se réveiller avant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes…du moins sans le contre sort.

- Peut-être que Pettigrow…commença Narcissa avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie en pensant à ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire. Comment un garçon qui brillait en cours de sortilège par le nombre de devoirs supplémentaires qu'il avait accumulé tout au long de l'année aurait-il pu connaître un sort qu'elle-même ignorait ?

Ne prêtant pas attention au regard déconcerté que lui lançait Severus, elle commença à faire le tour de la pièce quand un détail l'interpella. Sur le tableau noir, s'étalait un message dans cette écriture trop régulière pour être naturelle qui lui était désagréablement familière. Elle ne comptait plus les heures qu'elle avait passé à contempler le morceau de parchemin froissé qui affichait l'identique et ne put que réprimer un frisson d'horreur en pensant que la personne qui avait écrit ceci, s'était tenu juste là en face de ce tableau, quelques minutes à peine avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la pièce.

- « _N'a-t-on pas appris aux professeurs de Poudlard à ne jamais laisser leurs élèves sans surveillance quand le mal rôde dans les couloirs ?_ », lut Severus légèrement décontenancé.

- Ca devait forcement arriver ! répliqua Narcissa sur un ton beaucoup plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tu estimes que c'est de ma faute ? demanda Severus avec l'expression amusée d'une personne qui contemple un incendie de loin, sachant que les flammes ne pourront l'atteindre…à moins que le vent ne tourne.

- Moi, non… mais va expliquer à McGonagall la manière dont ses élèves se sont fait enlever sous nos yeux sans que nous puissions faire le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher? Que tu puisses les détester, ça je le comprends, ils n'attirent pas vraiment la sympathie… mais si tu penses qu'ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, c'est que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Dans le cas contraire, ils seraient certainement déjà à notre recherche.

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus à ta place, dit-il à mi-voix d'un air sombre. Et puis, on ne sait même pas où ils sont.

- Tu dois bien avoir une idée ? Enfin si tu préfères attendre ici que McGonagall revienne et qu'elle te renvoie définitivement de Poudlard pour t'être lâchement enfui quand tes camarades couraient un danger, parce que c'est ce qu'elle pensera, c'est ton droit. Pour ma part, je préfère qu'elle s'imagine que ce mot concernait les cinq élèves qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et pas seulement trois.

Severus continuait de la fixer d'un regard meurtrier, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par se demander qui d'elle ou des trois Gryffondor se trouvaient actuellement dans la situation la plus délicate. Il y avait une part de vérité dans les paroles de Narcissa mais même si Severus se résignait à s'y conformer, quand il se décida à rompre le silence, il était bien décidé à ne pas le lui laisser entendre clairement.

- Bon, et bien l'occasion rêvée d'aller voir dans la forêt si l'elfe disait vrai est enfin arrivée, dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

De derrière les broussailles de Polygonum, Remus fixait inlassablement la lourde porte de chêne du château qui était désormais close. Il lui avait bien semblé apercevoir le signal une quinzaine de minutes auparavant, mais depuis, plus rien, si bien qu'il en était venu à douter d'avoir vraiment aperçu une gerbe d'étincelles rouge de derrière la fenêtre qu'il n'avait cessée de surveiller depuis que Slughorn avait traversé la pelouse en direction de la cabane du garde chasse.

Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? pensa-t-il l'ombre d'un instant mais il s'empressa de chasser cette idée de sa tête, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela en ce moment. Pourtant qu'est ce qui pouvait bien valoir le déplacement d'une équipe de Médicomages, si ce n'était une blessure tellement grave que Mme Pomfresh elle-même ne pouvait pas la soigner…  
La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement dans un grincement assourdissant, puis s'immobilisa laissant un espace assez grand pour que trois personnes puissent s'y glisser.

_Pas de doute, c'est eux…_ Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il voyait l'herbe s'écraser sous leur pas et fut surpris de constater qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers l'endroit convenu.

Il fit quelques pas dans leur direction en prenant soin de rester hors de vue, ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se débarrassèrent de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il comprit sa méprise…il était bien sûr trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

-…je dis seulement que tu aurais pu me parler de ce sortilège de mutisme avant que je n'ouvre la porte, rétorqua la cousine de Sirius qui lui tournait le dos.

A peine eut-elle fini de parler qu'une main invisible la heurta et elle disparut brutalement du champ de vision de Remus, le laissant face aux deux autres Serpentard.

- Tiens, je vois qu'on a de la compagnie, lança Severus en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction.

- Comment avez-vous eu cette cape ? demanda Remus en remarquant l'étoffe argentée que tenait le Serpentard. Et où sont Sirius, James et Peter ?

- Oui, c'est une excellente question, approuva Quitterie en se tournant vers Severus qui sembla pendant un instant pris au dépourvu.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui expliquerais pas ce qui s'est passé ? ajouta Narcissa en balayant de la main les aiguilles de pins qui parsemaient sa robe.

Severus leur lança un regard noir, puis après un moment d'hésitation, il abaissa sa baguette de mauvaise grâce et se décida à lui résumer en quelques mots la situation, omettant volontairement de préciser leur implication.

- Je viens avec vous, répliqua Remus dès qu'il lui eut fait part de l'endroit où ils comptaient se rendre.

Severus se contenta de détourner les yeux comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu tandis que Narcissa et Quitterie le dévisageait, s'attardant sur la pâleur maladive de son teint et sur une cicatrice encore récente qui lui barrait la joue.

A voir l'expression incrédule de leur visage, elles auraient plutôt espéré qu'il se contente de regagner sa salle commune et n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser se joindre à eux.

- Ce sont mes amis, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

- D'accord, concéda Narcissa ignorant le regard haineux que lui lança Severus avant de s'éloigner vers le sentier en marmonnant des paroles indistinctes. Mais que ce soit bien clair, s'il n'y a personne dans la clairière où est sensé se trouver Slughorn, on rentre au château.

Remus acquiesça, la discussion fit alors place à un silence oppressant que seul le craquement des branches mortes sous leur pas venait troubler.

Ils avaient parcouru une centaine de mètres sur ce qui semblait être l'allée principale lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une intersection, Severus qui ouvrait la marche se dirigea instinctivement vers le sentier le moins obscure sur sa gauche, Narcissa et Quitterie lui emboîtèrent le pas.

- On ne va pas à droite ? objecta Remus, les Sombrals préfèrent les endroits ombragés.

Ombragé était un euphémisme, le chemin s'enfonçait parmi des hêtres plantés à un intervalle si restreint que leur feuillage masquait entièrement le ciel crépusculaire, les plongeant dans les ténèbres.

- On ferait mieux d'allumer nos baguettes, sinon on va finir par s'éloigner du chemin, fit remarquer Quitterie en allumant la sienne. Les autres l'imitèrent.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a une chance de les trouver là-bas ? finit par demander Remus.

- C'est là que Slughorn voulait se rendre, rétorqua Severus sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Et je suis persuadé qu'il s'y trouve toujours, la lettre qu'il a reçue ne devait pas venir du ministère. Alors quelqu'un cherche soit à l'éloigner du château, soit à lui tendre un piège. Dans les deux cas, je pense que les chevaliers de Walpurgis n'y sont pas étrangers.

- Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis ? demanda Quitterie sans comprendre, faisant face au regard interdit de Narcissa.

- C'est le nom que revendiquent les partisans de la marque des ténèbres, on en parle dans tous les journaux, expliqua-t-elle en continuant de la fixer avec insistance.

- Ca fait plus d'un mois que je suis à l'infirmerie, et contrairement à ce que tu sembles t'imaginer, Mme Pomfresh ne m'apporte pas tous les matins La Gazette du Sorcier avec mon petit déjeuner, s'offusqua Quitterie.

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, Severus se stoppa net et leur fit signe d'éteindre leur baguette. Un peu plus loin, on distinguait la rumeur d'une conversation et ils jugèrent préférable de revêtir de nouveau la cape.

Ils continuèrent à progresser dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'un buisson de ronces leur barre le chemin. Au-delà s'étendait une clairière baignée dans la lumière écarlate du soleil couchant…Slughorn se tenait en son centre et il n'était pas seul.

- …je vous remercie de me prévenir, lança-t-il à son interlocutrice d'un air agacé, mais il se passe des choses horribles au ministère qui nécessitent ma présence.

- Mais vous rendez-vous compte que cette personne a pu dérobé certaines choses qui pourrait mettre sa vie et celle des autres en danger.

- Balivernes ! Vous comprendrez que par les temps qui courent, j'ai plus à me soucier de la défense de notre pays, plutôt que d'un élève qui aurait assommé une infirmière et volé… on ne sait quoi…

- Ce que je comprends c'est que vous semblez vous soucier davantage qu'un de vos brillants élèves parvienne au poste de ministre, rétorqua Linda Buffay en prenant un air indigné.  
D'ailleurs, il me semble que Dumbledore, lui-même, considère Bartemius Crouton comme étant un parvenu aux méthodes peu recommandables. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ait accordé tout son soutien à Millicent Bagnold ?

- Je vous en prie, il n'est pas temps de parler politique, même s'il est vrai que sur ce plan, mon opinion et celle de Dumbledore ont toujours divergé. Maintenant si cela ne vous fait rien, j'aimerai que cet animal daigne sortir de sa tanière avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, dit-il en jetant un furet mort vers un espace obscure entre deux If aux troncs noueux, Linda réprima un frisson de dégoût. Vous n'avez qu'à aller prévenir le stagiaire du ministère…comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Whisky ? Wistily ? Il se chargera de cela mieux que moi.

- Moi qui pensais que vous m'accordiez davantage de considération que les autres professeurs, je suis dans le regret de constater à quel point mon jugement était hâtif. Sachez, que le malheur qui s'abattra sur vous dans un futur proche, sera en tout point égal à votre indifférence, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix affectée avant de tourner les talons.

- Attendez, l'interpella Slughorn sans parvenir à attirer son attention, vous pourriez au moins demander à Hagrid de venir me prêter main forte…ces satanés bestioles ont bien l'air décidé à me faire perdre mon temps …

Les quatre élèves étaient restés derrière le buisson d'épines pour observer la scène comme s'ils s'attendaient à une attaque imminente.

- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Gwenaëlle trouve nos repas de famille « plaisant ». Vous vous rendez compte que cette femme a traversé la forêt pour prévenir Slughorn de ce qui se passait au château et tout cela parce que McGonagall a mis en doute ses compétences, murmura Narcissa en continuant d'observer Slughorn dans ses vaines tentatives d'attirer le Sombral.

- Marcus m'avait dit que ses parents étaient étranges, d'ailleurs, Gwen n'apprécie pas vraiment leur compagnie…

- Vous ne pourriez pas vous taire ! grogna Severus en leur adressant un regard furieux.  
Slughorn avait cessé de se préoccuper du furet mort et des Sombrals, il regardait autour de lui d'un air inquiet.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? lança-t-il en sortant sa baguette pour éclairer les fourrés dans leur direction.

Silencieusement, ils s'éloignèrent de la clairière pour gagner le petit chemin escarpé par lequel le professeur Buffay avait disparu. Une fois qu'elles furent certaines que Slughorn ne pouvait pas les entendre, Narcissa et Quitterie reprirent leur conversation en continuant de marcher vers le château sans même se rendre compte que les deux garçons ne les suivaient pas.

- Où est ce que vous allez ? demandèrent-ils en cœur.

- Il n'y avait que Slughorn dans la clairière, les autres n'y étaient pas. Et comme apparemment il n'avait pas l'air de courir le moindre danger, on retourne au château, répondit Quitterie d'un air consterné.

- Pour le moment…le soleil n'est pas encore couché et si vous vous rappelez un temps soit peu les paroles de l'elfe, la lune est sensée être visible.

A la mention du corps céleste, Remus eut un léger pincement au cœur, la pensée que la prochaine pleine lune aurait lieu dans une semaine à peine ne fit qu'aggraver cette sensation.

- Et que fera-t-on ?

- On ira chercher du secours au château, et s'ils nous demandent ce que nous faisions dans la forêt, on pourra toujours dire qu'on nous a obligés à quitter notre salle de retenue mais qu'on a réussi à s'enfuir, expliqua Severus qui avait eu tout le loisir de chercher une excuse plausible.

- Venant de la part d'un Serpentard, ça ne les étonnera pas, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Remus.

- Dans ce cas, ton ami Pettigrow a du se tromper de maison. C'était bien lui le premier à prendre la fuite, hier ? rétorqua Severus d'un ton venimeux.

Remus jugea préférable de ne rien ajouter. Il n'appréciait pas toujours le comportement de ses amis, surtout quand il était question d'attaque gratuite dans le seul but de tromper leur ennuie. Ce n'avait cependant pas été le cas la veille, Sirius et James avait pensé que le seul moyen de dissuader Severus de s'intéresser à la disparition des membres de La Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes, était de le provoquer en mettant en doute son courage et ses aptitudes à réussir. Non seulement leur plan avait échoué mais pire, Severus semblait désormais déterminé à ne pas renoncer.

- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange que cet elfe ait formulé cela de cette manière. Une date n'aurait pas été plus appropriée ? demanda Quitterie afin de rompre le silence lourd de menace qui avait suivi.

- Si il l'a formulé comme ça, ce n'est pas par hasard. Le calendrier lunaire est utilisé exclusivement par les potionnistes, et devinez un peu qui a étudié l'influence des phases de la lune dans la fabrication des potions ?

- Hesper Starkey ? hasarda Narcissa tandis que Severus la dévisageait d'un air interdit, il n'avait que trop l'habitude de répondre lui-même à ses propres questions. J'ai passé mes vacances de Pâques à manger des Chocogrenouilles, alors ce n'est pas étonnant si je connais au moins les grandes lignes des cartes des sorciers célèbres. C'est elle qui se trouve internée à Ste Mangouste ?

- Ce ne doit pas être un hasard, fit remarquer Quitterie.

Un bruit semblable à un battement d'aile d'une créature de grande envergure suivi d'un bref murmure, s'éleva dans l'obscurité qui s'était sournoisement épaissie sans qu'ils n'en prennent conscience.  
Narcissa songea au bruissement du vent dans les feuilles, mais son idée ne fut confortée par aucune brise venant lui frôler le visage.

Elle leva instinctivement les yeux vers le ciel brusquement obscurcie par une masse sombre. Cette dernière frôla la cime des arbres les privant pendant un court instant des pâles rayons de la lune qui commençait son ascension. Reculant pour garder l'étrange créature, ne serai-ce qu'une seconde de plus, dans son champ de vision, Narcissa trébucha sur une racine.

Elle se releva, repoussant d'un geste nerveux la mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait devant les yeux. Quitterie continuait à scruter l'obscurité du sous-bois comme si elle n'avait pas pris conscience du phénomène et Severus la dévisageait d'un air inquiet, si bien qu'elle finit par se demander si ce qu'elle avait vu était bien réel.

- Vous croyez que Slughorn a réussi à faire sortir Tenebrus de sa tanière ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Cependant elle aurait juré que l'ombre se dirigeait, au contraire, vers la clairière où ils l'avaient laissé.  
Elle se tourna vers Remus, qui continuait à fixer la voûte céleste, l'astre sélénien reflétant dans ses prunelles vitreuses une lueur orangée inquiétante.  
Elle s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question, mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche que Severus désigna de la main quelque chose dans le ciel et Quitterie laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Pendant un instant, Narcissa hésita à porter son regard à l'endroit où la créature avait disparu, craignant qu'elle ne soit revenue.  
Au bleu lavande du ciel se mêlait une étrange nuance verdâtre qui lui donnait la dimension surnaturelle d'une peinture à l'huile, négligemment parsemée de nuages gris moutonneux qui voilaient la lune rousse.  
Narcissa préféra en détourner les yeux, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle y verrait. Juste au-dessus d'eux, dans un halo d'émeraude, flottait un crâne immense aux orbites vides par la bouche entrouverte duquel s'agitait un serpent à l'air menaçant.

* * *


End file.
